Live in My House, I'll be Your Shelter
by Halawen
Summary: After Eli spikes Fitz's drink with ipecac during the Night in Vegas dance, Clare invites Fitz to her house until he feels better. What will Eli think when he finds out? Can Fitz and Clare be friends or maybe more?
1. Where Paradise Was

**Welcome to the premier of the new Flare long story!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading ~**

 ***Really only one thing to know which is this is cannon up until Fitz takes a sip of the spiked drink at the Night in Vegas dance. After that I take over! That's it, didn't mess with timeline or families or anything.**

 **Okay hope you enjoy!**

 **Ch. 1 Where Paradise Was**

 **(CLARE)**

"Eli how could you!" I say with exasperation and indignation that he actually poisoned someone. And under the guise of making peace too!

"He deserved it," Eli replies as his only defense.

I make an irritated scream and run out of the auditorium chasing after Fitz. I find him leaning on the wall near the water fountain, his head back on the wall, his eyes closed, his hand on his stomach. His skin has paled slightly and is beaded by sweat, he was definitely throwing up. He either doesn't hear me approaching or doesn't open his eyes to acknowledge that he has. When I gingerly touch his arm, he does turn his head just a fraction of an inch to look at me and one eye opens a little.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry about Eli," I shake my head looking away. "I knew he had the ipecac, but I thought even Eli wouldn't do something so dangerously stupid and inimical. Especially when you two were supposed to be making peace. I wish he'd have just left it alone, I told him I had it under control."

Fitz doesn't respond, just looks away and closes his eyes again. Then he rips away from me and goes back into the boy's washroom. Even from out here I can hear the sounds of losing the contents of your stomach. The dance is in the auditorium and we're only supposed to use the washrooms in there, so I figure it's pretty safe to enter the washroom. I see Fitz crouched on the floor of one of the stalls.

"You must feel terrible," I comment when he emerges slowly. He gives me a sideways look and I know that was a stupid thing to say.

"Yeah," Fitz nods splashing some water on his face and then leaning on the sink, "really awful."

"You should go home."

"Terrible as I feel I'd rather be here than at home, things the way they are." He doesn't elaborate on "things the way they are" though I suppose I sort of expect him to because I remain silent. I don't know why, it's not like we know each other very well and Fitz doesn't seem like a very open person.

I know he wouldn't even be sick if Eli hadn't tricked him and I feel responsible. I make one of those snap decisions you may come to regret later, but after all he just said I know he has nowhere to go. "You can come to my house, stay the night there," I offer. Now he looks at me, raising an eyebrow and I realize how suggestive that sounded. "You can sleep in the office but after what Eli did I can't let you stay here ill."

"What about your parents? I doubt they'll be too happy about you bringing a boy home, even if he sleeps in another room," Fitz remarks.

"It's date night, they won't be home for at least a couple of hours, an attempt at saving their marriage," I tell him unable to keep the bitterness from voice and he raises an eyebrow again. His light golden eyebrow arching just slightly but he doesn't comment. "Anyway, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission," I remark and he chuckles lightly. He then goes a little green again and looks like he regrets the movement of laughing.

"Okay then, let's go to your place. I'll drive. I should be okay if it's not too far," he says and then his face twists and I think he may not make it.

"It's not far, just about a block," I tell him.

He nods but rushes back into the stall, after another round of him vomiting we leave the washroom. He stops briefly to rinse his mouth at the water fountain and we visit our lockers to get our stuff. I follow Fitz out to his car and tell him how to get to my place once we're in and he's driving. He parks out front although he does park rather close to our neighbors, so it would be hard to know which house the car was visiting. We get out and I unlock the front door, he's definitely not looking all that good, and I worry those minutes in the car were more than he could take.

"There's a washroom behind the kitchen," I tell him.

"I think I'm done throwing up, I don't think there's anything left to come up. I think I just need to lie down," he remarks.

"This way," I say directing him up the stairs. I take him to Dad's home office, it would have been turned into Darcy's room. In fact, there were plans for it until she went to Africa. We do have a foldout sofa for guests. "The sofa pulls out," I inform him, but he looks like that's far too much effort just now. "Uh here, you just sit in the chair and I'll make up the bed."

He sinks down into the leather office chair with a look of relief, as if he'd been on his feet for over twelve hours. I take the cushions off and pull out the sofa, there's clean sheets on it, we always put new ones on after we've had a guest. After grabbing a couple of blankets and some pillows from the hall linen closet and putting them on the bed Fitz smiles at me. I can see by his eyes how very inviting the bed looks, even a pullout sofa.

"Get comfortable I'll make you some tea."

I leave the room and close the door before going downstairs. I turn on the electric kettle and look through our drawer with the teas, I was sure we had some kind of peppermint or ginger tea. I find a box of peppermint and get a mug to put the teabag in, when the kettle boils I pour it into the mug. I grab a spoon and a saucer and return upstairs, I almost walk straight in but that would be impolite and anyway he could be undressing. So, I knock.

"Come in," Fitz calls but sounds almost confused.

"Here, peppermint tea it should help settle your stomach."

"Thanks," Fitz says taking the cup and saucer. He's sitting up in the bed and leaning against the back of the sofa. His jacket is neatly draped over the back of the office chair, I never did see him get a winter coat from his locker or from his car. His shoes are placed neatly by the chair, I don't see his socks so he's either still wearing them or he tucked them into his boots. His pants and belt are folded neatly and placed on the chair, I'm actually a little surprised that he placed his clothes so neatly. With nowhere else to sit I perch on the edge of the bed, he's sort of staring down at the tea, the bag is still in it and he seems confused.

"It needs to steep, you can take the teabag out in a few minutes." He nods and places the saucer with the cup in his lap and then looks at me.

"You're being very nice, and I hate to stir things up, but I have to ask; what do you see in Eli? A girl like you could get any guy she wanted," Fitz says. I smile shyly and bite my lip, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Well, after last year with Jenna and K.C. I was feeling…" my sentence trails off because I don't think there are any words to describe how I was feeling. Fitz nods in acknowledgement, it's not like it was any secret what went on between me, K.C. and Jenna last year. "The first time I saw Eli it was sort serendipitous," I say and see the look of bewilderment on Fitz's face at the long word. "Fortuitous, meant to happen," I clarify, and he nods so I can continue. "I was feeling very glamourous that day having gotten the laser surgery and losing the glasses. With my new haircut and everything I was feeling very much like a new Clare. Only besides Alli no one else seemed to notice, in fact they all thought I had a boob job."

"Like you'd ever do something like that," Fitz laughs.

"Never, but people believed it. Jenna actually thought I'd go that far to get K.C. back," I tell him which brings laughter to his lips. "You can take the teabag out now," I tell him. He pulls it out and places the dripping teabag on the saucer, stirring the tea with the spoon a few times before he takes a sip. "Well, anyway Eli was mysterious and one of the first things he said to me was to compliment my eyes. He did drive me pretty crazy when we were paired to write, we're definitely from two different worlds. He helped me too though, he was very supportive when I first realized my parents were having marital problems."

"Is that why the most used thing in this room is the sofa bed? You're parents marriage problems?"

My mouth drops open and feel tears in my eyes, "I…Dad's been working late nights at the office a lot but I didn't know he'd been sleeping here." It was painful to say the words out loud. I knew things weren't good, but I didn't think Dad was sleeping in here.

"Sorry, I thought you knew since your room is just on the other side of the wall," Fitz apologizes.

"How did you know?" I inquire.

"I found one of his socks in the sheets, and a pillow in the closet with a rumpled pillowcase," Fitz says. I look over to the closet and see that he's right. Not only is there a pillow there are two of Dad's suits, I bite my lip to bite back the tears I feel rushing to my eyes.

 **(ADAM)**

"You cheated on me Drew! Cheated on me with Bianca! I always fall for the worst boys," Alli seethes at my brother. They're right outside the auditorium doors and Alli is very loud.

"Alli, please," Drew tries, he reaches for her, but she flinches back and slaps him really hard across the face.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME ANDREW TORRES DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Alli screams and runs down the hall toward her locker. She looks to be on her way out of the dance.

Drew watches her and his head hangs, he starts to walk slowly toward the memorial garden. I follow him, it's not the first time my big brother has messed up with a girl, not by a long shot. However, it's not often that I see him so torn down and hurt and I hate to see him that way.

"Ooh," Owen breathes sucking in air and pulling in his eyes, "I know that face. Bad breakup, I screwed up royally face. I'll take this one Adam you head back into the dance." Owen pats my shoulder and walks past me toward the memorial garden. He probably is the best one to handle this, I've never dated anyone and my experience with girls is only that I was born as and lived as one for most of my life.

Since Owen is going to take care of Drew, and Alli is probably either trying to find Sav or calling one of her parents to come get her, I do decide to go back into the dance. I look around for Eli but don't see him, I glance around for Clare to make sure Fitz is behaving but don't see them either. I'm starting to think this is bad when Dave, Connor and Wesley find me.

"Adam, you missed it, Fitz got totally sick and ran out. Eli did something he was really proud of himself," Wes tells me.

"Eli was proud of himself until Clare yelled at him and ran out," Dave comments.

"Where are they?" I ask Dave.

"Not sure about Clare, but Eli is sulking in the corner," Dave says nodding to Eli behind the giant fake roulette wheel.

"Thanks," I say to Dave patting his arm and walking between them. Eli looks miserable in his green eyes, but his normally pale face is red with rage.

"She's gone! I tried to find her, and she's just gone! And so is his car," Eli growls at me.

"That doesn't necessarily mean they left together, and what did you do to make her run out?" I question Eli. His face changes, he looks proud yet guilty.

"I went to Clare earlier, gave her ipecac to put in his drink tonight but she gave it back. So, when she purposed a peace treaty, and brought that thug to me I decided to seal it with a drink," Eli tells me with proud smirk upon his lips.

"Eli, you spiked his drink with ipecac?! You intentionally made him ill, no wonder Clare got mad and ran out."

"You can't tell me you don't think he deserved it Adam? After all he's done to you?" Eli growls in anger.

"Fitz is high on the list of people I don't like, and I was not at all happy that she was going this date with him either. I'd have done anything to keep her from doing it, but it was her choice Eli. It was her decision to go with him and she thought she was doing the right thing to protect us all. Right or not it was her decision Eli, one she made for all of us, to protect you. If Clare was in trouble she would have alerted one of us."

Eli turns on me, his green eyes narrowed into angry slits and his mouth set into a thin line. "I can't believe you're taking her side! After what Fitz has done to you? Beating you up, humiliating you by pairing you to spar with Bianca, faking friendship and you don't understand why I had to poison him?"

With that Eli storms out, he stomps through the rear to the stage door and presumably out to his locker. I sigh heavily, Eli needs to blow off steam, he's definitely not going to listen to reason, at least not tonight. I have no idea where Clare went or if she's still with Fitz, but I hope she's okay. I step out of the dance to the hallway to call her, she doesn't answer so I slip my phone back into my jeans. I lean against the wall, I don't really want to go back into the dance.

"Well, this dance went all to hell. I shouldn't have done anything with Bianca, I was weak, but I was hoping Alli wouldn't find out," Drew sighs leaning next to me.

"Where's Owen? I thought he was with you?"

"He was, he helped, cheered me up a bit but I wanted to be alone, to think about my stupidity. How come you're not in the dance?"

"Eli poisoned Fitz and Clare got mad at him, she left I have no idea where she went. I tried to reason with him and he got angry at me, accusing me of taking her side. He stormed out. I tried calling Clare but she's not picking up."

"I'm sure Clare's okay, she doesn't take shit from anyone," Drew says, and it makes me smile.

"That is true, worried about both of them really."

"This dance just sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it has not been a great dance. If Mom wasn't chaperoning, I'd leave."

"Believe me I thought about it."

"So, hang out here until Mom's ready to leave?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Drew nods.

I sigh and lean my head back, closing my eyes, propping a leg on the wall and wondering. I wonder where Clare went off to, I wonder why she's not answering her phone and I wonder if Fitz is with her? I wonder where Eli ran off to, I wonder what he's going to do being as angry as he is, I wonder if he'll find Clare? I also wonder if they're both okay?

 **(FITZ)**

"I'm feeling a lot better now thanks, the tea helped."

"I'm glad. I'm just going to take this downstairs. There's a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet in the washroom, it's just across the hall," she tells me taking the saucer and teacup back.

I spent about half an hour slowly sipping at the tea while she tried to explain her attraction to Eli to me, quite honestly, I still don't get it, seems to me Clare could do much better. When she realized I was just never going to understand what she saw in Eli she tried to ask about my family, but I wouldn't talk about it, we did talk about my friends. We spent the last hour talking about Bruce, Lucas, Johnny, Owen and Bianca.

"Thanks," I grin.

She leaves the room to go downstairs and I get up and slip my jeans back on, don't want to walk around the house just wearing a shirt and boxers. I hear her rinsing the cup downstairs and I go across to the washroom, I find the toothbrush easily enough and then I hear the doorbell ring. I lean in the washroom doorway, I can just see Clare at the bottom of the stairs opening the door, I can also see Eli at the door, so I stay perched in the washroom doorway to be safe.

"What are you doing here Eli?" Clare asks. The fact that she doesn't sound happy to see him makes me smile.

"I came to talk to you; don't you think Fitz deserved what he got?" Eli asks and my fist clench.

"No, I don't think he deserved to be poisoned and humiliated in front of the school," Clare replies, and I smile again.

"He spent all semester bullying me and Adam and your solution was to go on a date with him and betray me," Eli snarls. He's turning red and I'm worried he might hurt her, intentionally or not, so I go running down the stairs. As soon as he sees me Eli goes red, his fists clench and his jaw tightens so that the sides of his neck bulge. His eyes narrow into thin enraged slits and his mouth goes white it's drawn in so tight. "YOU BROUGHT HIM HOME WITH YOU?!," Eli hollers. I jump down the last few steps, while Clare backs up a few steps towards the kitchen. Now Eli and I are facing each other, staring each other down and then two older people (Clare's parents I assume) come through the outer door.

"Clare, what is going on? Why are Eli and this other boy here?" Her Mom demands from the entryway because they can't really come in at the moment.

"Eli just showed up," Clare explains and then looks at Eli. "Please leave Eli we can talk about this later."

"No, if he's staying I'm staying and we need to talk about this now," Eli replies angrily.

"I think it's best if you leave Eli, you can talk with Clare tomorrow," her dad says in a stern voice. Eli growls angrily, turning quickly he storms out. We hear a car door slam, he starts that creepy hearse and then peels away so fast his tires squeal and we cover our ears. Now that Eli is gone her parent's attention is on me.

"Mom, Dad this is Fitz. He was my date tonight, which Eli got jealous over and he spiked Fitz's drink with ipecac. Fitz got quite sick, so I invited him to stay the night at our place, on the pullout in the office. I just didn't think it would be good for him to be alone and that someone should be around if he felt ill again. I also feel responsible for what Eli did," she explains to her parents.

"It wasn't your fault Clare," I insist to her.

"What about your own house son?" Her dad inquires, and I scratch the back of my head uncomfortably.

"My house isn't exactly…restful. My mom's not the nurturing type, and my stepdad and his son will probably just make it worse. But I'm feeling a lot better now, so I should probably get home."

"No, Clare is right you should stay here in case you get sick again and where we can keep an eye on you. Ipecac isn't necessarily harmful, but we don't know how much Eli gave you, and if he did give you too much that could certainly be harmful. Sleep in the office and just let us know if you start to feel sick again," her dad says, and I smile at him.

"Thank you, Sir, that's very nice of all of you."

"We're going to bed Sweetie, get Fitz settled and then into your own room," her mom stipulates kissing Clare's forehead.

"I will, goodnight," Clare says.

Her dad makes sure the outer door is locked and then the inner door once he comes in from the entry. He hugs Clare, says goodnight to both of us and follows his wife upstairs.

"I thought your parents were going to kick me out, they seem real nice."

"They can be. Do you need anything?"

"You think it would be okay if I took a shower? After all that ralphing I feel kinda gross."

"Sure, let me get you a towel. Oh, you might want to turn the water on now it can take a long time to heat up," she says. I start going upstairs and she turns out the lights downstairs before following me. I turn on the water in the shower while she grabs a towel, I hear her cell phone make a sound and after a moment she makes an irritated noise, then she comes in with the towel draped on her arm. "I'm just going to use the washroom real quick while the water heats up," she tells me putting the towel over the shower curtain rod.

I nod and exit the washroom, hearing the sound of her phone again curiosity overtakes me. It's on her bed and Eli just replied to a text, I click it to see the conversation chain but not to reply.

 **Eli: I can't believe you're with Fitz tonight and letting him stay at your house!**

That's the first text from Eli tonight, followed by about 20 angry emoticons.

 **Clare: He's just sleeping here, he'll leave in the morning. If you hadn't spiked his drink with ipecac to make him sick he wouldn't be here at all. We can talk about it tomorrow Eli.**

 **Eli: We leave for my grandparents first thing in the morning.**

That was his only response. I feel a little guilty now, but I hear the sink running in the washroom, so I set Clare's phone down and get up. Just as she opens the washroom door I'm leaning against the washroom wall.

"The water is all warm now. I'm afraid everything in the shower is for girls," she says.

"That's okay, I mostly just want to rinse off," I reply, and she smiles softly.

"Let me know if you need anything."

I nod, and she goes into her room while I go into the washroom. I lock the door and get undressed, stepping into the shower. It might take a while to warm up but it's a very nice shower, and it's clean. Hardly anything in our house is ever clean, Mom vacuums maybe a few times a year, I do a little sometimes. My stepdad and Steve would probably have to have a gun to their head to ever lift a finger around the house.

After rinsing off and washing up a little with Clare's soap I get out. I dry off, wrap the towel around my waist and brush my teeth. After checking the hallway, I go across to the office again, clothes in hand, I lay them on the chair again except for my boxers which I slip on. I hang the wet towel over the back of the chair, turn out the light and slip into the bed. I sleep great, best I've slept in months actually. Waking up to a nice house and comfortable bed, even if it is a pullout sofa. I get dressed again, hang the towel in the washroom since I don't see a laundry basket. I fold the blankets, take the sheets off the pullout and fold it back up, I put the cushions back on it and take the pillowcase off the pillow. I leave them in the room, the house is pretty quiet even though it's after ten. Clare may still be asleep, but her parents are probably out. When I get downstairs, I find Clare on the sofa, watching cartoons and eating cereal, it puts this great grin on my face. As smart and mature as she is she still likes the simple Saturday morning pleasure of cereal and cartoons.

"Morning," she says when she sees me, quickly wiping the milk that dribbled from her chin, "how'd you sleep?"

"Slept great, best I have in months. Thanks for letting me stay over, you really didn't have to. What Eli did it wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't stand the thought of you sleeping in the school, or the ravine. Do people sleep in the ravine in this kind of weather?" Clare inquires.

"Sure, some of them have nowhere else to go. The van stays reasonably warm, especially if there's a lot of people sleeping in it. The fire is kept up all night with people sleeping by it, there's the little tents and there are other ways to keep warm," I remark with an unintentional lustful grin on my lips and Clare blushes. I realize how I'm smiling and wipe it from my lips. "Listen," I say with an apologetic tone as she begins eating her cereal again, "I'm sorry about you and Eli. I don't think he's at all good enough for you, but I didn't mean for you guys to fight."

"We wouldn't have fought at all if Eli had just made peace with you and let us finish our date. He just couldn't leave well-enough alone. He's at his grandparents for the holidays and hopefully it will give him time to cool down," she remarks with her eyebrows knitted in, showing me just how annoyed with Eli she is. She drinks the remaining milk in her bowl and then looks at me. "Are you hungry? There's cereal, eggs, toast."

"No, I'm okay I should probably get home," I shake my head looking around her living room. I really didn't see it last night, it's nicely decorated and there's a big Christmas tree with lots of ornaments on it and presents under it. There's Christmas lights, and stockings on the fireplace. A little Christmas village with people dressed from a long time ago is on one side table, on the other is baby Jesus and all the people around him. I forget what you call those. It's nice, it's homey, like a Christmas on TV.

"You should eat something, unless your stomach hurts still," she tells me rinsing the bowl and putting it in the dishwasher.

"My stomach is fine, but I…"

"You need to eat something Fitz, sit down I'll make you some toast you need to eat that at least."

I sit down, and she puts two pieces of bread in the toaster. When they pop up she sets them on a plate and asks what I want on them. I do that part, butter and grape jelly I find in the fridge.

"I left my towel in the washroom and the dirty sheets and pillowcase on the sofa upstairs with the blankets. I wasn't sure where you wanted them," I tell her after swallowing my first bite.

"Thanks, I'll put them in the laundry," she smiles and go upstairs. I hear her moving around and she comes back a few moments later with the towel and sheets in her arms. She takes those out to the garage and then comes back in. "Thanks for putting the sofa back together."

"No problem," I reply eating my last bite of toast and then I rinse the dish and put it in the dishwasher. "I should get going, thanks for everything, and thank your parents for letting me stay. I'll see you around Clare."

"Bye Fitz," she calls.

I leave her house and look around, a lot of the houses on her street are decorated for Christmas. Decorations in the yards, lights on the houses, even Clare's house has lights on it. I'm sure last night everything was lit up, but I felt too terrible to notice. I get in my car, it takes a couple of tries before it starts up, but it finally does. The drive home is almost crushing in its depression, even leaving Clare's neighborhood for mine is sort of depressing. I don't really mind living in a poor neighborhood, so do Johnny and Lucas but at least they have families that care about them. I park in front of our row house, the whole set of them is run down. There are a couple of houses with meager attempts at decorating for Christmas but it's not like Clare's neighborhood. A string of lights over a door, some tinsel on shrubs outside, that's about it. My old beater of a car fits in perfectly fine here, it looked really out of place in Clare's neighborhood. Mom's car is gone which means she's already at work at the diner, she works a lot of double shifts. Rudy, my stepdad, works at a gas station at night but he's usually loafing around the house most of the day.

"Well," Rudy comments when I come in the front door, "look who finally decided to show his face. Still wearing your dance clothes, it must have gone well."

"Yeah, the dance was great," I reply locking the front door behind me. The dance sucked actually but the rest of the night was pretty good. Not going to tell Rudy that though.

My stepdad chuckles almost in a proud sort of way at the thought that I got lucky last night. He raises a beer to me and goes back to watching TV which shows you the kind of parent he is. I go upstairs to the room I unfortunately have to share with Steve. He looks like he's still asleep on his bed, or rather passed out, I see his bong and a couple cans of beer next to him.

"Yep, home sweet home," I sigh heavily and start changing my clothes. I have nothing clean, so I put on the cleanest things I can find and start gathering up as much of my laundry as I can find. I put it in the cheap plastic laundry basket we have held together with duct tape.

"Fuck-tard you're being fucking loud, what are you doing?" Steve growls.

"Laundry, moron," I reply.

"Good, do mine," he yawns rolling over.

"Do your own fucking laundry," I comment hitting him with a pair of his jeans on the floor.

Steve makes a noise and leaps off the bed tackling me to the floor. He punches me before I can react, and then I punch him back. I hit him in the stomach and get the upper hand, I try to just get off him, but he tugs me back by my shirt and hits me in the stomach.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU LITTLE SHITS," Rudy screams barging in and hitting me over the head with his beer bottle. I fall back dazed, blood trickling down my face, everything is blurry, but I can just see Steve getting up.

"Fucking fucker," Steve says kicking me hard in the side a couple of times. "Fuck this shit, I'm out of here," he remarks grabbing his wallet. I'm vaguely aware of him putting on his shoes and leaving the room.

I find a shirt and hold it to my bleeding head, lying down on the floor because I feel like shit again. "Home sweet fucking home."

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I will update as soon as I can and the update will include Christmas and Clare finding Fitz in trouble.**

 **Next to go up is the premier of the new Clew short story** _ **The Best Thing that Never Happened.**_


	2. It's Beginning to Snow

**Welcome to chapter 2, thank you to everyone that favorited, followed and especially those who took the time to review. Readers feedback is appreciated and can really influence a story.**

 **Ch. 2 It's Beginning to Snow**

 **(CLARE)**

The bitter sounds of my parents arguing is making me unconsciously grind my teeth. They were kind of trying to be hushed about it, but I could still hear the angry tone even if I couldn't hear the words. A heavy and heartbroken sigh leaves my lungs as I grab the noise cancelling headphones Eli let me borrow. I plug them into my phone and put on my favorite music, closing my eyes and disappearing into a peaceful world in my head where my parents aren't fighting. When I feel my phone vibrate, sometime later, I open my eyes to look at it and see a text from Eli.

 **Eli: Merry Christmas Eve.** He adds a Christmas tree, a present and a smiley emoji.

 **Clare: Thanks. How's your grandma's?**

 **Eli: It's fine, but I miss you. I know I messed up, I've had a lot of time to think about it and I really am sorry Clare. You must believe that.**

 **Clare: I do believe that you're sorry Eli but over reacting doesn't even begin to cover it. You intentionally made Fitz ill, he wouldn't have even been at my house if you'd just made peace with him. Or just let me finish the night and dance with him.**

 **Eli: I know. Is he still there?**

 **Clare: He left yesterday morning and went home. I haven't seen him since.**

 **Eli: Any plans for tonight?**

 **Clare: We're supposed to go to midnight mass and open one present, but if my parents don't stop fighting we won't be doing either.**

Even just typing out the words brings tears to my eyes.

 **Eli: I'm sorry Clare. If you want to talk I'm here.**

 **Clare: I know, thanks Eli. Have a good Christmas.**

 **Eli: You too, goodnight Clare.**

I close my eyes and keep listening to the music, I think about me and Eli, I think about Fitz, I think about my parents. Eventually I fall asleep, for the first time since I can remember our family didn't do any of our Christmas Eve traditions. I don't wake up happy on Christmas morning. I don't wake up anticipating presents or a good time with my family. I wake up with a sort of dread in the pit of my stomach. For the first time in my life I don't want to get out of bed on Christmas morning. Eventually I do have to get up to pee, I take the headphones off and plug my phone in to charge. I use the washroom and when I get out I can smell coffee downstairs, I hear the rustling of the newspaper and I know at least one of my parents is awake. Grabbing my robe I go downstairs, both my parents are awake and at the table. Both are drinking coffee and Dad is hiding behind his paper while Mom has her nose buried in a book. Neither of them seems to notice I'm even here, I've never felt so incredibly alone. I bite my lip to keep from crying and get myself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Honey," Mom smiles putting her book down. It's not a happy smile or a natural smile. It's forced and fake, I can't decide if it's a show for me or for Dad.

"Merry Christmas Clare, ready to open your presents?" Dad asks folding his paper noisily.

"Sure," I reply with absolutely no enthusiasm and Mom gives me a sympathetic smile.

Dad sits in the chair by the tree while Mom and I sit on the sofa. Dad hands out gifts, giving us the ones from his parents first. They sent all of us sweaters, not very nice sweaters either but Grandma did think to include the receipts. Next Dad hands us the gifts from Mom's parents, they sent money like they always do. Mom's sister and her family sent a gift card to Mom and Dad's favorite restaurant for them, and a check for me. Darcy sent some presents from Africa, a beautiful beaded bracelet for me, and a handmade table runner for Mom and Dad. All that's left are the gifts from us, I got Mom a bracelet she wanted and got Dad a new tie.

Usually my parents get me two or three expensive gifts, or I get four or five less expensive gifts total because the gifts are from both of them. This year they each got me several gifts and for the first time I can remember the gifts are only from one or the other not from both parents. From Mom I receive a very nice dress with a matching sweater, new earrings and a book set I've been wanting. From Dad I receive a new coat, software I wanted for my computer and a new ring with my birthstone. All of these gifts had to be fairly expensive, and I do like them, but somehow I feel like they're trying to buy my love.

After opening presents Mom cleans up all the paper and Dad goes upstairs. I make myself breakfast, and just as I'm sitting down to eat Dad comes downstairs heading straight for the front door. He calls that he's going out for a bit as he disappears.

"I think I'll go to church for a while, help out with the holiday dinner would you like to come?" Mom offers. It's painful to hear how heartbroken she is.

"Sure," I nod.

Mom goes upstairs to get dressed, I finish eating and then get dressed myself. Mom drives us to church and we don't speak about the fight they had last night or that Dad left as soon as we had opened presents. Helping out at the holiday dinner for the homeless is a good distraction and I feel very good helping the less fortunate. I even sing along to the Christmas carols playing, and I never sing in public. Mom and I return home late in the afternoon and Dad is now home.

"Where were you two?" Dad asks as soon as we walk in the door.

"Helping at the church holiday homeless dinner. I'll get Christmas dinner started," Mom replies hanging up her coat.

"I'll help Mom," I tell her hanging up my coat and taking off my shoes.

Dad looks at us a second longer and then goes back to the movie he's watching on TV. Mom and I make a roast with vegetables for dinner, we eat in front of the TV watching a Christmas movie. No one says anything during the movie, after the movie I help Dad clean up while Mom goes upstairs to take a bath. I want to ask Dad where he went right after presents, but I also don't want to know, a part of me is very afraid of the answer. After we clean Dad returns to the TV and I go up to my room. I want to cry and I want to scream all at once, but I don't do either. I sink down on my bed and grab my phone texting Adam.

 **Clare: Merry Christmas.**

 **Adam: Merry Christmas to you too. How was it?**

 **Clare: I got some nice things, Mom and I helped out at the homeless dinner at church which was nice. Other than that it was pretty depressing.**

 **Adam: Uh-oh what happened?**

 **Clare: Parents.**

That's my only reply, it's all I need to say.

 **Adam: I'm sorry Clare. You want to call and talk about it?**

 **Clare: No I don't want to make your Christmas depressing too.**

 **Adam: You won't and I'm here if you need to talk.**

 **Clare: I know Adam, and thanks. I'm just not ready to talk. I'm going to shower and maybe do some writing.**

 **Adam: Okay, call me if you need to. Any time, day or night, Drew can sleep through anything.**

His last comment makes me smile, I thank him and say goodnight then go into my washroom to shower. After a nice long hot shower, I'm feeling a little better and I stay up late writing on my laptop because there's so much on my mind. I finally go to sleep around five the next morning, when I wake up about six hours later the house is empty. I assume Dad is at work and suppose Mom is either at work or out shopping. I spend most of my day downstairs on my laptop, sending e-mails, writing and more as I watch TV. Dad calls to say he'll be home late and Mom brings home take-out for dinner. I'm up late again writing and watching YouTube on my laptop until after five, and sleep in until almost one in the afternoon. Mom and Dad are at work of course and I spend another quiet day in the house on my laptop. Thursday morning, I wake up far earlier than I want to be awake, and I'm woken by the distasteful dissonance of my parents fighting.

After a little bit of hushed yelling my dad leaves by slamming the door. A few minutes later Mom leaves as well but she doesn't slam the door. I get up slowly and go downstairs, I have some coffee and something to eat, and then go back to bed. I sleep another five hours, waking up just before two, I feel like I got more sleep but now I'm kind of groggy. I take a shower and watch some TV. Mom sends a text that she's meeting Dad for dinner, so won't be home for dinner. I hope they actually talk over dinner and work things out. I don't want to eat at home alone, it's just too depressing after the last few days. So, I grab my coat and walk to The Dot. It's a cold, clear evening, my new jacket keeps me warm though and I enjoy the brisk walk to The Dot. Alli is here, she's eating with Dave and K.C., they wave when they see me, and I sit with them after I order. K.C. doesn't stay very long he's on his way to see Jenna. Dave is taking Alli home and offers me a ride, but they'd have to wait for me, so I tell them to go.

While I finish eating I watch the influx of kids coming in either to get dinner or maybe get away from family for a bit. Owen comes in with some other football players. Owen actually nods to me which I find odd, but I smile back to be polite. It's not until I'm done eating and I've been thinking about it a few minutes that I realize Owen is best friends with Fitz, and that Fitz probably told Owen what happened the night of the dance. It would make sense that Owen acknowledges my existence for the first time ever because I took care of his friend that night. I leave the café feeling pretty good about things, I saw my friends, my parents are hopefully working things out, even Owen's slight acknowledgement makes me feel good.

Leaving the warmth of the café for the bitter cold of the winter night makes me shiver. I zip my coat and tie the sash, I even put up the hood as I begin walking briskly to my house. Just as it's beginning to snow I hear a groan from the alley behind The Dot. I get out my flashlight and shine it into the dark alley, I don't see anything, but I do hear some boxes rustling. I think the sound came from under the stairs to the club. Shining my flashlight in that direction I just catch sight of jeans before they disappear. Walking into a dark alley is never a good idea but whoever it is sounds hurt.

"Hello?" I call as I walk over. No answer. I walk forward a little more and shine the light right on the boxes, definitely guys legs in jeans. I slowly move the light up to see the face.

"Don't," he barks sharply, and I know the voice right away.

"Fitz?" I question moving the light up to his face in spite of his protest. When I do see his face, I gasp and nearly drop my phone. He's got a black eye, a fat lip and another bruise on the side of his face, that's all I can see, but he's also out in the cold with nothing but a hoodie and a down vest. "Oh, Fitz," I exhale on an anguished breath. "Come on you're coming to my house," I insist going over to help him up.

"No, I'm okay," he argues weakly and then coughs.

"You are not, you're out here in the cold and you look like you went a round with a grizzly. Now get up, you're coming to my house," I assert strongly taking his hands and helping him up. He makes another painful moan, but he does get up. I put his arm around my shoulders and put my arm around his waist, then we begin the slow walk to my house. I can tell he's in pain, he takes a lot of shallow breaths, and it takes a long time to get him to my house. "You should rest on the sofa, I'll turn the heater up," I tell him.

He sort of collapses onto the sofa with great relief, he does have the courtesy to keep his boots off the sofa. I give him the remote and heat up some canned soup because I think he needs to eat something. When I bring it to him he sits up, with a bit of groaning, and I wonder how many more bruises he has. I don't ask though, not yet. After he finishes his soup I rinse the bowl and spoon, putting them in the dishwasher and wash the pan.

"Thanks Clare," Fitz says when I return to the sofa with an icepack wrapped in a paper towel.

"You need to let me see the other bruises, I know you must have some on your ribs or stomach, I hear the way you groan when you move," I tell him.

"I'm okay," he shakes his head.

"If your face is any indication you most certainly are not," I reply.

"I'm alright Clare, and I don't want you to see," he says looking away from me.

"Mark Fitzgerald, you are not fine, now off with those clothes," I command again. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and we both start laughing. "You know what I mean," I comment through my laughter. Even though he's laughing I can see how he's in pain and he forces himself to stop. Setting down the ice pack and sitting up slowly he takes his vest, then his hoodie and finally his t-shirt off. "Fitz," I gasp with shock and horror at his bruised torso. He's got several bruises on his ribs, stomach and even his back. He looks like he was used as a punching bag, he probably was actually, this doesn't look like he got in a fight. Not a fair one at any rate.

Without thinking I reach over and gently graze a bruise on his upper chest, near his nipple, with my fingertips. Naturally this is the exact moment my parents get home. I hear them talking as they come in the front door, and yet can't react fast enough to draw my fingers away from shirtless Fitz before they come in the living room.

"Clare!" Mom exclaims, her tone both astonished and disappointed.

"What's going on?" Dad questions. Fitz was looking down at me, but he looks up at them now.

"Oh my, what happened to you Fitz?" Mom asks, her tone is still astonished but rather than disappointment it's filled with pity.

"My stepbrother, he was high last night and accused me of stealing his stash. He hit me, we fought, I'm a good fighter usually, but he was real high and…" Fitz looks down at his chest rather than finish his sentence. "My stepdad, he came home drunk this afternoon, I was sleeping, but he started yelling at me anyway and kicked me out of bed, literally. He got me a couple more times and when he went to get a beer I snuck out." As he finishes talking his lip splits open again and blood starts trickling down his chin. He wipes it with his sleeve and Mom runs to the kitchen for a paper towel.

"Does this happen a lot?" Mom asks as she hands him the paper towel. Fits puts it to his lip and simply nods in response, but his eyes are cast down in embarrassment.

"Fitz should move in here, we have an extra room. We can't let him go back to a house like that," I plead with my parents.

"I'm okay, it happens all the time. I hide out for a couple of days and then go home again," Fitz replies. Though he lisps a bit with the paper towel still held to his lip.

"Where do you normally hideout? The ravine?" I inquire, and he nods.

"How often is "all the time" son?" Dad questions but Fitz only shrugs.

"How often does your stepdad or stepbrother hit you?" Mom asks and Fitz sighs.

"A few times a week, I guess," he admits.

"Have you been to the cops or Children's Aide?" Dad inquires.

"I tried a few times, even got pulled out once. The group home really wasn't any better and I was back home within a week. My stepdad took the buckle side of his belt to me for calling Children's Aide."

"You can't let him go back, this will just happen again. Please let him stay, he's seventeen he can move out," I beg my parents again.

They exchange a look, and perhaps a silent conversation, before they finally nod.

"Clare's right, that environment is not good for you. We have the extra room you can move in here," Mom says.

"I'll get some more ice for your bruises, I think we have some arnica or something around here," I smile with relief and gratitude at my parents.

"I'll get the office set up for you," Dad says. He and I go upstairs while Mom sits with Fitz to help him or talk with him, not exactly sure.

"Dad," I venture when we're at the top of the stairs. He stops and turns to look at me. "You and Mom, things are…okay, right?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Clare," Dad replies. Then he kisses my forehead and goes into the office.

"That wasn't an answer," I grumble under my breath before going into the washroom. I find some gauze and a butterfly bandage in case we need it for Fitz's lip, and I find some arnica gel for his bruises, I grab some Ibuprofen as well for swelling. When I return downstairs, Mom is cleaning his lip, I hand her the gauze and butterfly bandage. While Mom is taking care of the injuries to his face, and Fitz is still holding the ice to his eye, I begin rubbing the gel into his bruises, he tenses each time I touch him, so I try ang be as gentle as I can.

"I've got the pullout in the office set up for you Fitz," Dad says when he comes back downstairs.

"You should lie down and get some rest," Mom insists in her most motherly tone.

Fitz sits up slowly and walks to the stairs, while he begins climbing the stairs I clean up around the sofa. I get one of our reusable water bottles and fill it up, then gather his clothes and take them upstairs with the water and Ibuprofen. When I come in he's getting his boots off and lies on the bed, I set his clothes on the chair, and the water bottle at his bedside.

"Here, you should have some Ibuprofen it will help with the swelling," I assert to Fitz while dispensing two of them into my hand.

"Thanks," he grins.

"Do you need anything?" I ask after he's swallowed the pills.

"No, you and your family have done more than enough for me. I'm pretty tired anyway," he replies with a yawn.

"I'll let you rest, if you need anything just let me know." I close the door as I leave the room and go into my room. I hate thinking of what Fitz must have gone through, I wonder how long he's been keeping that secret? I wonder what the problem, or maybe problems, with my parents are and why they aren't talking to me. When it's all just too much to think about I burst into tears and cry myself to sleep.

 **(FITZ)**

After sleeping deeply and quite soundly for several hours I wake abruptly to a loud bang. In my sleep it sounds like Rudy coming home and slamming the front door, a sign that he's angry. I bolt up, which I instantly regret with all the bruises, and I groan. As soon as my eyes open I realize and remember that I'm at Clare's house, the sound was probably someone closing a car door loudly. I let out a relived breath, but I'm awake now. I get up slowly, I'm moving pretty stiffly with all the bruises and it takes several deep breaths to even get my hoodie on. Carefully making my way downstairs I see coffee in the pot, it's still warm and seeing the time on the microwave I know Clare's parents couldn't have left for work too long ago. I find the milk in the fridge and after a little searching find the sugar, it's in an actual sugar bowl on the counter, little spoon and everything. Coffee in hand I sit on the sofa and turn the TV on, making sure to keep it low. I hope they don't mind me drinking coffee on their nice sofa, Clare did give me soup on the sofa yesterday and that's messier than coffee, right? I'll be real careful anyway.

After finding something to watch I look around the living room. The early morning sun makes the homey living room feel more welcoming somehow. They have nice furniture too, it's not brand new or anything, it actually looks like they've had the sofa at least as long as Clare's been alive. It's worn, faded and threadbare in some spots, but it's clean and looks like it's been a sofa that's been loved a while. The sofa in the office is pretty new, a nice leather one but this one is better, at least I think so. The arm chairs and coffee table seem to be the same, all the furniture is clean but sort of old, probably inherited. All our furniture was found on a roadside, bought for next to nothing at a yard sale or really isn't furniture but it's being used that way, like the milk crates holding the plank of wood that our TV sits on.

All their Christmas decorations are still up, of course all the presents have been opened, so there's nothing under the tree now. We had no tree and no presents, unless you count the six packs of beer with ribbons on them as presents. Mom did give me twenty bucks which I still have, she worked a double on Christmas and Rudy spent the day drinking, so I spent the day at the ravine. When I hear footsteps on the stairs I know Clare must be up, she comes around the corner a moment later and smiles at me.

"Morning," she yawns going to the coffee pot and making herself a cup. She's wearing a big fluffy robe and slippers but seems to still be wearing the shirt she was wearing last night. "Did you sleep okay?" She questions sitting next to me with her coffee and glancing at the TV.

"Yeah, I slept great. Got woken by someone slamming a car door or something. You?"

"I slept okay," she replies. She sounds sad, but she doesn't sound like she wants to talk about it, so I don't say anything. We watch TV silently sipping coffee, I finish mine first setting the empty mug on the table, with as little movement as possible. "Do you want some more? I can make another pot," she offers. I'm about to say no because I already feel like I've been a lot of trouble, but Clare speaks up again. "I'm going to have another cup."

"If you're having more than sure," I grin, and she smiles back. Clare gets up going back into the kitchen and starts some more coffee. Once she has it going she sits next to me again. By the time the new coffee is done, Clare has finished her coffee as well. I get up with her and she pours us both a cup, just as we're putting what we want in our coffee her cell phone rings in the pocket of her robe. She pulls it out, sees it's Eli and starts walking to the stairs before answering. "Hi Eli," she says in a cheery voice.

That's all I hear before she's in her room. I finish making the coffee how I want it and sit back on the sofa. After a few minutes Clare returns downstairs, finishes fixing up her coffee and sits on the sofa next to me again.

"Guess you and Eli made up?" I question. I hope it didn't sound as bitter as I think it did.

"He apologized, we've only texted a little bit."

"Did you tell him I was here?"

"No, I didn't think explaining it over the phone was a good idea," she admits.

"Because he's going to be angry," I comment.

"He's not going to be happy, especially that you're living here. I will explain it to him, but it's something I need to do in person."

"I guess I understand that. As long as you're not hiding me. I don't want to cause you problems."

"I'm not hiding you, and you're not causing any problems. Are you hungry? I'm going to make some breakfast," she says getting up suddenly.

"You made me breakfast last time."

"I made you toast, and this time you're hurt, anyway I like to cook. Do you like eggs? No, I'll make French toast, do you like French toast?"

"Never actually had it."

"That's what I'll make then," she says getting up and going into the kitchen.

She makes a huge mess as she makes breakfast, but she's a good cook and breakfast is great. I offer to help clean up after breakfast but she tells me to lie down. I actually want to take a shower but that sounds fairly difficult with all my bruises.

"Can I take a bath?"

"Fitz, this is your house now you don't have to ask."

"Yeah, guess not."

"Towels are in the hall linen closet. It's still all girl stuff in the shower, if you tell my mom what you like she can pick it up the next time she goes shopping. Or we can go with her, she'll probably go tomorrow since its Saturday."

"That's fine, it's probably a good idea to go shopping with her," I reply and Clare smiles.

I get up slowly and make my way upstairs again, I find the linen closet and get a towel. I start the water and lock the washroom door, reconsider and unlock, get undressed and test the water. It's still not warm so I wait a few minutes, when it gets warm I plug the tub and get in. It feels good to soak in a hot bath, Clare's washroom, I guess our washroom, is so peaceful. It's not like the one I had to share with Steve, the lock didn't even work and we burst in on each other all the time, never a pleasant experience. Not to mention it was always dirty and gross, old and generally just disgusting. I like it here, I just hope when they said I could move in they meant it.

After the bath I'm feeling better, I do take some Ibuprofen though. When I go downstairs, after the bath and getting dressed again, I find Clare is dressed and watching TV. The kitchen is completely clean now, considering how messy it was I must have been in the bath a long time. Or she's a very speedy cleaner. We spend most of the day just watching TV, Clare does get her laptop and do some things on it. As for me, I'm just happy to kick back, relax and not be worried about anything. When both of Clare's parents text her to say that they won't be home for dinner she makes us some frozen pasta. The kind that come in a bag, with sauce and vegetables, and cooks all together in one pan. It's pretty good actually and we eat on the sofa watching a movie. Clare's mom is the first one home and she doesn't even get home until after eight.

"Hi kids, I'm beat and I'm going to bed," Mrs. Edwards tells us after peeking into the living room.

"No problem Mrs. Edwards I hope you sleep well," I say.

"Thank you Fitz," she smiles.

"Mom, if you're going shopping tomorrow Fitz and I will come with you."

"That would be lovely Clare," her mom smiles.

"I should probably go home and get my stuff too, if I'm really moving in. I don't want to be any trouble, I can stay at the ravine for a while or…"

"You're moving in Fitz, we agreed and it's no trouble at all," she smiles kindly at me before looking at Clare. "Have you heard anything from your father?"

"Just that he'd be home late," Clare responds.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight kids," she says and goes upstairs with heavy footsteps. Clare and I call goodnight, and when I hear the door to her parents room close I look at Clare.

"What are your parents names? If I'm living here I should probably know their first names," I remark and Clare giggles.

"Helen and Randall," she says and I smile.

We stay up until after midnight watching movies, Clare gets us some dessert around ten, just ice cream but it's good. When we do go to bed after midnight her father still isn't home. I sleep well and when I wake up late the next morning and go out to the hallway I find Clare. She's just standing in the hallway in her pajamas. She's leaning at the top of the stairs listening to her parents argue downstairs.

"I have to work Helen," Randall says in a sharp tone.

"On a Saturday? I suppose you were working last night as well?" Helen barks back with a sharp accusatory tone.

"Yes, I was working last night."

"Until two in the morning? I saw the clock when you finally came to bed."

"Come on Clare, you don't need to hear this," I assert taking her hand and pulling her into her room. I close her door and she turns putting her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and hold her tight, I feel her tears on my chest and know she's crying. I don't know what to do, so I just hold her.

"They weren't always like this," she says pulling away from me after a few moments. "They used to be happy, but lately is seems like all they do is fight. Are you sure you want to move in here?"

"Trust me, this arguing is mild and this is a million times better than my house. Sometimes couples argue Clare, I'm sure it will get better," I try to assure her. I'm not totally convinced myself, but I'm not going to tell her that.

A few moments later we hear the front door slam, then a car door slams and her father's car drives off fast. Clare takes a deep breath and steps away from me to open her door, I follow her downstairs even though I'm only wearing jeans. I just hope her mom doesn't mind. When we get downstairs Helen is bent over with her hands on the sink, it's hard to tell with her back to us, but I think she's been crying. When she hears us she straightens up and wipes her eyes before turning around.

"Good morning, I didn't know you two were awake. Clare your father has to work today, but I thought I'd make us pancakes. After breakfast we can go shopping and take Fitz home so you can get your things," Helen says doing a remarkably good job of keeping a smile on her face.

"Sounds good Mom, do you need help with the pancakes?" Clare offers.

Clare hugs her mom, as I watch mother and daughter embracing tightly I feel slightly out of place. After a moment they let go of each other and Helen smiles at me. The three of us make pancakes and then clean up. After breakfast we get dressed and all get in Helen's car going to the store. Helen gets a cart as we walk into the store, she tells me to get anything I like to eat as well as anything I need. I'm used to eating pretty simple, gourmet at my house is when Mom cuts up hot dogs in the macaroni. I get cereal and chips, some ham for sandwiches, Clare gets bread and tells me they have everything else for sandwiches. Helen gets chicken, beef to make stew and packaged tortellini for dinners this week. I get some shampoo, body wash and a new thing of deodorant, but there's toothpaste in the washroom already. And the toothbrush I used the night of the dance is still in the washroom as well.

"I can pay for my stuff," I offer when we're at the check stand.

"You keep your money Fitz," Helen insists. She pays with a credit card and when we get out to her car I put all the groceries into the trunk. "What's your address Fitz," Helen asks when we're back in her car.

"Oh, that's okay I'll just walk from here. My car is still at the house," I reply scratching the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"You can't walk, it's freezing outside," Clare argues.

"I'll be okay, I'll get warm once I'm walking."

"Are you embarrassed to have us see your house?" Clare asks.

"It's not like yours," I reply slowly.

"Fitz, Honey, it doesn't matter to us what your old house looks like, you live with us now. And I'm not letting you walk in this cold, you just tell me your address," Helen insists.

I give in and give them my address, Helen begins driving but the closer we get to my house the more embarrassed I get. Even when we pull into my neighborhood I can't look at them. It's nothing like their neighborhood, I can feel my face get red when we pull up to my house. Shabby, falling apart, no decorations, beer cans litter the yard.

"This is it, I'll get my stuff and meet you back at the house. You shouldn't come in," I tell them.

"I think you'd better let us come in with you," Helen says.

"No, if my stepdad or stepbrother is home they might try something," I argue fearing for their safety.

"All the more reason we should come in with you," Helen asserts.

I don't think they're going to give up so I give in. They follow me inside, and thankfully no one else is home. I grab my backpack with my school books, and a pillow case stuffing in as many clothes as I can get, most of them are clean. I look around the room but there isn't much here, anything of value gets stolen by Steve to pay for drugs. The only other thing I take is a picture of me, Lucas, Johnny and Bruce, and another picture of me, Owen and Bianca.

"Alright, let's go. There isn't anything else here for me," I say to Clare and Helen.

We leave the house, I lock up the house and leave the key under the mat. I doubt they'll even notice I'm gone, not that it's unusual for me to be gone for several days at a time. I put my stuff in my trunk, Clare rides home with me, even though my car is a piece of junk. At least it's all mine though, the only thing I inherited from my grandparents that Steve or Rudy has never been able to take. I follow Helen back to their house, my new house, and she parks in the garage. I park on the street, follow Clare into the garage, and we start unloading the groceries. I take three bags in at a time and help them unload the groceries in the kitchen.

With all the groceries put away I go back to the car to get my stuff and take it up to my room. I empty the clothes out onto the bed, I never did fold the sofa back up. I figure out what's clean and fold it, setting it at the bottom of the closet since there really isn't anywhere else. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper in the washroom, and put my shampoo and deodorant in the washroom. I set the pictures on the side table so I can see them. I'm all unpacked now, just as I'm about to sit on the bed there's a knock on the door. No one knocked at my old house, and the locks don't work even the one on my parent's bedroom. I open the door and smile when Clare is standing there, she's holding two mugs and I step aside to let her in.

"Here, thought you might want some hot chocolate," she says. I smile and take the mug. "Look it's begging to snow," she comments looking out the window. I look out the window to see the snow coming down. After a moment of watching the snow I look back at Clare, and she looks at me. "Thanks for what you did this morning. I'm really glad you're here Fitz, and moving in."

"So am I Clare, so am I."

 **Update soon will likely picking up the following day which is New Year's Eve and will also include everyone finding out Fitz lives with Clare. Next story to be posted will be the premier of the short story** _ **Shadow, Snow & Blood.**_


	3. All that Matters Now is Where I Go

**If you have not read** _ **Salvaged & Saved, Alone on a School Night, **_**or** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **please take a look at the authors note on the latest chapters.**

 **I want to thank Christlove88 for her help with this chapter. I hope I did that part justice.**

 **Ch. 3 All that Matters Now is Where I Go from Here**

 **(FITZ)**

Usually I'm a late sleeper, especially on the weekends since I don't have to be up for school. This Sunday, my first at the Edwards home, I wake earlier than usual. I wake up because everyone else in the house is up and making noise. I yawn and get out of bed, pulling on my robe and scratching the back of my head as I leave my room.

"Good morning Fitz," Helen smiles at me coming out of her room, "would you like to come to church with us?"

"Uh church?" I question rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"I think you should come," Clare says poking her head out of the washroom, "it might be good for you. At the very least you should know what we're doing every Sunday."

She has a point, I am living here now I should at least try. Besides if I sleep through it, which I expect to, I'm sure they'll never ask me to go again.

"Sure, I'll come. I don't have a suit though."

"You don't need one, just jeans is fine. This is what I'm wearing," Clare says stepping out of the washroom. I see she's wearing jeans with black boots and a purple blouse.

Clare goes into her room and I use the washroom. I know they said I didn't have to dress up but my old jeans, combat boots, and a T-shirt really don't seem right for church. It's all I have though, I put on my grey hoodie and the only winter coat I own. I'm the last one ready but they don't seem to mind. Randall drives us to the church, and when I see their church looks like a typical church to me. I expect it to be like every church I've ever seen in any movie or TV show.

I'm actually pretty surprised when we go in though, it's not all I was expecting. There are big stained-glass windows and a large room with seats, but they aren't wooden and uncomfortable looking bench type seats. Some people are dressed up, more than they would be for a normal day I think, but most people are in jeans and sweaters, a few of the women are in dresses or skirts, and so are some of the younger girls.

Clare tugs at my arm a little, so I follow her. She shows me where to hang up my coat, after we hang our coats I see two tables, one right near the door has bibles on it, and some papers. I don't really want to take a bible and the papers seem to be programs and announcements which I'm not interested in. The other table surprisingly has coffee, tea and cookies.

"You want some coffee, or a cookie?" Clare asks.

"Yeah, is it okay to eat before the ceremony?"

"Service," Clare giggles, "and yes. It doesn't start for twenty minutes and you can have coffee, tea or water during."

We go to the table and I grab a couple of cookies and some coffee. While I'm eating the cookies one of the biggest surprises is that a band starts playing. A real band, a drummer, keyboardist, two guitar players, a bass player and a lead singer. I've never heard the song before, but they are a decent band. After I eat the cookies Helen finds me and tells me I should sit down. I realize Clare is gone, when I sit with Helen and Randall there is an empty chair for Clare, so I assume her to be in the washroom.

The band finishes playing, and people sit down going quiet as a woman walks to the front of the church. She welcomes everyone and then makes some announcements. When she finishes announcements, she excuses the children to go to Sunday School. After the younger kids have left a bunch of people go to the front including Clare. To my surprise and unexpected delight, they all begin singing. It's kind of hard to pick out Clare's voice amongst them, they all sound beautiful though. To me Clare looks gorgeous when she sings, she seems so happy and almost shining from within. I'm a little caught up in watching Clare sing to pay attention to the song.

When they finish the first song they sing another, actually it's one I've heard before, guess I never really thought of it as a church song, just a Christmas song. I believe it's called _"Go Tell it on the Mountain"_ , at least that seems to be the chorus. They sing a third song, one I'm not familiar with, that's the last one and then Clare, and the others return to their seats. The pastor thanks the worship team, guess that's what they're called, and welcomes everyone. I want to tell Clare how much I enjoyed her singing, but now the pastor is talking.

Despite everything I've experienced so far this is the part I expect to snooze through. The pastor is in his forties with thinning, greying hair, slim and wearing round glasses. He has a kind face, gentle eyes, and is just starting to get wrinkles and creases in his face that come with age. I expect him to read from the bible with a lot of words I don't understand. Instead the first thing he says is, "Isaiah 43:18, forget the former things, do not dwell on the past." My ears perk up a little at this. Letting go of my past is something I've been thinking about in the few days I've been living with Clare. And with tomorrow being a new year it has got me thinking about how I want to live now.

He does talk for a very long time, and I don't understand all of it, or necessarily agree with all of it. A lot of it speaks to me though, really sinks in and makes me think. Stuff about anticipating problems, not giving up when things are hard. Seeing things in a different way, changing my thoughts about things. When he's done people bow their heads and close their eyes, so I do the same. The pastor says a prayer which I don't really listen to, but only because I'm thinking. _"Now that I'm not running from an abusive household, now that I don't need to fight to survive can I change my bully image? If I'm a better person for Clare and her parents I know that would be good. I want to go back to school on a fresh start. I actually have a chance at a future now and I don't want to lose that."_

When he's done with the prayer Clare and the rest of the worship team goes back and sing two more songs. The last one being "Joy to the World" a song I actually know the lyrics to, and since everyone else is singing I join in. When they are done singing the Pastor stands again.

"Thank you for being with us this morning. Remember this week to think about what mistakes in your past you can let go of and how God is showing you a fresh start for the new year," the pastor says and then everyone stands and begins leaving or talking to the pastor.

"I didn't know you could sing, all the songs sounded beautiful," I tell Clare when she joins us again.

"Thanks, I'm not that good though, I really kind of hide in the group," she says modestly with her cheeks blushing. "What did you think of the sermon?" Clare asks me.

"Church wasn't what I expected at all. I didn't understand all of the sermon, and my mind did wander a bit when he was quoting passages I didn't really get. But I admit it got me thinking, I even liked some of it," I reply and Clare smiles.

After we leave the church we go to brunch with Clare's parents, which is good because I'm starving. Helen talks a bit about the sermon, Randall stays quiet though and eventually Helen stops talking.

"Your mother and I will be attending the New Year's party held by my firm tonight," Randall tells us.

"I know, Fitz and I are going to the New Year's party at Alli's tonight anyway," Clare announces.

"We are?" I ask her in a whisper.

"Yes, we are. I think you should come."

 **(CLARE)**

"Are you sure I should be coming with you? I'm certain Alli didn't invite me to the party," Fitz comments as he drives us to the New Year's Eve party at the Bhandari house.

"No, she didn't invite you, I invited you. Everyone is going to find out you're living with me. I figured it was better they find out tonight at the party than to find out Tuesday at school," I reply.

"Alli and the others I understand, but I'm pretty sure Eli's first reaction will be to hit me."

"Possibly, but Eli doesn't return from his grandparent's until tomorrow and he won't be at the party tonight. Neither will Adam, his family returns tomorrow as well, and I'll go talk to both individually tomorrow."

"I still think I should just drop you off," Fitz argues.

"No, you should come and enjoy the party. Besides my parents are already at their party and I'm not letting you spend New Year's Eve alone," I contend.

He opens his mouth to argue, but I shoot him a look and he closes his mouth again. I show him where to park near Alli's house, we get out of the car, he locks it, and then stays three paces behind me all the way to the Bhandari's front door. I don't knock because I know the door will be unlocked, and we walk right in.

"Hi Clare, Happy New Year," Mrs. Bhandari smiles at me. "Who's your friend?"

"Mrs. Bhandari this is Fitz."

"Welcome Fitz, Happy New Year. The kids are mostly in the den, enjoy the party," Mrs. Bhandari tells us. I smile and take Fitz by the arm showing him where the den is since he's never been in the house before. Johnny has, but only through the window to Alli's bedroom, and I doubt Johnny told Fitz how to get into Alli's bedroom.

"Hey Clare, Happy New Year," Alli grins hugging me, "why is Fitz here?"

"I invited him, he lives with us now, it didn't feel right leaving him home alone," I explain.

"Oookay then," Alli says slowly drawing out the o, "welcome to the party Fitz. There's food and stuff on the table."

"Cool, I'm starved, you want something to drink Clare?" Fitz asks getting the hint that Alli wants him to leave us for a few minutes.

"Punch please, thanks."

"Explanation, now, what do you mean he's living with you now?" Alli question pulling me into a corner as soon Fitz walks away. "Wait, he hasn't been at your house since the dance, has he?"

"No, he went home the next day. And then a few days ago I found him in the alley behind The Dot, he was beaten really bad. I couldn't just leave him there, so I brought him home with me. You can't see the bruises on his face so much anymore, but he was really beaten, and his own stepfather and stepbrother did it. When my parents found out they agreed he could live with us in the spare room."

"I'm not surprised his home life sucks, but I can't believe your parents let him live with you. Eli must have gone totally nuts," Alli comments.

"He doesn't know yet, neither does Adam. They both return tomorrow, and I'll talk to them then, just don't tell them before I can talk to them please. I know it seems strange, but Fitz has been good and it's actually been nice to have him there, especially with my parents fighting all the time."

"Well, if he's going to live with you he better be good," Alli says with her personal brand of sassy sarcasm. "And it's good that someone is there with you, I still think it's odd, but if you're happy I'll drop it," she says after a moment.

"I'm happy he's living with us, and that I have him there when my parents are fighting, which is a lot recently. He has been good the last few days, believe it or not he really has," I reply and Alli smiles.

"Okay, Fitz lives with you now, wait until I tell Jenna," Alli grins. She's happy to have some gossip that no one else knows and before school is back in even. Whether or not she believes that Fitz has been good I'm not sure, but at least she's dropped it for now.

We walk from the secluded corner back to the party, Fitz brings me punch and I thank him. Alli stays with us for a few minutes asking about our Christmases. Neither Fitz nor I had a great Christmas and neither of us answers very enthusiastically. Thankfully we get saved by Connor and Dave arriving and Alli goes to greet them.

"What's Fitz doing here?" Connor asks with his usual tact and before Alli can say anything. He also says it loud enough that the rest of the party hears, anyone that didn't see Fitz already knows he's here now. Sav, Anya, Holly J, Fiona, Mo, Wes, Hannah and the rest of the party all look over. Fitz is a target now, I see him swallow hard, these are not his friends and he is feeling very out of place, and he's here because I insisted he come.

"I invited him, he's living at my house and I didn't want him to spend New Year's alone. Any other questions?" I inquire with a slightly annoyed but firm tone and a warning look. Holly J laughs a little, Anya goes back to talking with Fiona, Sav looks like he has questions, but he doesn't come over. Wes and Hannah seem to decide they should stay as far away from Fitz as they can, Connor joins them, but Dave stays with me and Alli.

I explain to Dave about Fitz living with me, he doesn't really say much, he does however stay very close to Alli for the party. I also notice Dave's girlfriend Sadie is not here, and now that Alli has broken up with Drew I wonder if Dave is seizing on an opportunity?

Fitz stays with me for the party, and I'm proud of him, he could have put on his tough guy attitude and told everyone to mind their own business. He doesn't though, he stays quiet and humble even, only responding to questions, and he doesn't hover over me or anything. When it's almost midnight the couples begin getting close, the single people look around for someone to kiss. It doesn't escape my attention that Dave stays near Alli. Fitz stays close to me, but he's stuck pretty close to me for the entire party.

"…four, three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all cheer at once. The couples kiss, some of the single people kiss if they paired off.

Fitz leans down next to me, I completely expect him to kiss me, but he doesn't. Instead he whispers in my ear, softly and sweetly. "Happy New Year Clare."

I smile and whisper Happy New Year back, but with all the noise I'm not sure that he heard me. The party starts to break up, people say goodbye and begin leaving, Fitz and I do the same, getting in his car he drives us back to my house. We get home before my parents, I unlock the front door and he locks it behind us once we're inside. We go upstairs together, say goodnight and go into our separate rooms. I start getting ready for bed when I hear my parents get home, and they're fighting, again.

"…you're imagining things Helen," Dad is saying loudly and angrily as he comes in the house.

"I am not imagining things Randall," Mom spits out his name venomously, "and keep your voice down Clare is home."

Mom's warning works only in that their arguments become yelling whispers. I can no longer hear what they're saying, but I can hear that they're still arguing. I can feel the tears building up and I bite my lip. Just as I feel the tears about to burst free there's a soft knock at my door. I don't call to come in, it opens slowly anyway and Fitz peeks in. I don't say anything, I'm biting my lip to keep from crying, he sees this and steps in closing the door behind him. He puts a hand on my shoulder, I turn to him and the tears come out.

"It'll be okay Clare," he tires to assure me. I just wish I could believe him. When I hear my parents go into their room I pull back from Fitz and wipe my eyes.

"You'd better go back to your room," I tell Fitz. "Thanks," I say to him just before he goes out of my room. He turns back and smiles at me.

I finish getting ready for bed, but I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about my parents fighting. I spend most of the night on my laptop either writing or just looking at things that I enjoy. I even e-mail Darcy, though I doubt I'll hear back from her anytime soon. It's not until almost dawn that I end up falling asleep, and I sleep past noon. When I do wake the house sounds quiet, my parents are both gone, I'm not sure if Fitz is sleeping or gone. Adam should be home by now, he said they were returning this morning, so I get dressed and ready to go out. I don't see Fitz during this time, I write a note on the message board that I went to Adam's before I leave. When I go outside I do see Fitz's car, so he must be here and still sleeping.

It's pretty cold out, but I'm bundled in my thick jacket with a hood, gloves and a scarf. Since I haven't eaten I do stop in at The Dot for coffee, when I get to Adam's he's in the basement. I tug on the sliding glass door and it opens, Adam smiles when he sees me. I toss the empty coffee cup, take my jacket, gloves and scarf off before hugging my best friend.

"How was your Christmas?" I ask now that we're both sitting on the sofa.

"Good, mostly. It was the first time my aunt, uncle, cousin and Mom's parents saw me as Adam, even though they already knew."

"Did they not take it well?" I query worried that his families poor reaction ruined Adam's Christmas.

"I think it was just weird for them, my cousin is twelve and she didn't really get it. She just kept staring at me awkwardly and then her mom would get mad at her. My aunt kept saying she knew something was different about me, she seemed really proud of it. My grandparents were trying to be supportive, though they really didn't understand either, and my uncle didn't seem to know what to do. I spent most of the time with Drew anyway, and I mostly got cash for Christmas, because I don't think they knew what to get me. How was your Christmas?"

"Kind of lonely, my parents were fighting, and Dad left for several hours Christmas Day. They've been fighting a lot. Honestly, the best thing about my holiday was Fitz," I tell Adam and his mouth drops open.

"How? Why? Does Eli know?" Adam questions in one breath.

"No, and don't tell him anything I need to talk to him myself," I assert to Adam and he nods. When I don't elaborate Adam cocks an eyebrow slightly waiting for me to explain. I tell him everything from finding Fitz in the alley behind The Dot to the party last night. "I know that's not the Fitz that you know, but we really didn't know him at all. I was really grateful to have someone there with me over the break Adam. Fitz has been nice and helpful and truly grateful that my parents took him in."

"Yeah, he'd better be," Adam interjects with a rather vicious tone. I shoot him a look and he sighs. "I'm sorry Clare, I mean I'm glad he was there for you, but you have to admit it's weird. Beyond weird."

"What's beyond weird?" Drew asks coming down the basement steps.

"Fitz is living with Clare," Adam informs his brother and Drew trips falling down the last couple of stairs. He gets right back up though so we know he's okay.

"No, that's something from _The Twilight Zone_ ," Drew says joining us on the sofa.

"Come on guys he's not that bad, you're acting like I invited Hitler to come live with us," I argue.

"He's not Hitler, but he's no angel either. He pestered Adam when he got outed," Drew reminds me.

"So, did Owen and you're friends with him now, so did Bianca and that didn't stop you from going into the boiler room with her," I point out. Still ashamed of this action Drew shuts his mouth quickly.

"He blackmailed you into a date, although really that was to get at Eli, and Eli made it worse by poisoning him," Adam remarks flattening his own argument.

"Exactly, I know Fitz isn't an angel, but he's also not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He was getting beat up at his house, he wasn't even wanted there, I'm sure that's why he acted the way he did at school. You didn't see him Drew, in the alley all beat up and alone. I brought him home with me to clean him up, when I found out his stepbrother and stepfather beat him I couldn't let him go home again, and my parents agreed with me. And if not for Fitz my entire break would really have been miserable. And I haven't had a chance to tell Eli yet so don't say anything to him Drew."

"I don't talk to Eli," Drew shrugs.

"I won't say anything, but you should probably tell him today," Adam says to me.

"I will. I should probably get home, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," I tell them getting up and start getting all my warmth back on.

"It's snowing again, we'll give you a ride," Drew tells me.

"Thanks," I grin.

"MOM," Drew bellows up the stairs which startles me.

"Andrew, do not yell in this house," Audra censures him from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, can Adam and I run Clare home? It's snowing again she shouldn't walk," Drew comments.

Audra looks over, sees that I'm here and smiles. "Hi Clare. Yes, that's fine but you'll have to go to the store on your way back and get some things. I'll give you a list and some money," Audra tells them.

The brothers go upstairs to get on coats and shoes, they return a few moments later, Drew has a piece of paper he stuffs into his pocket, I believe to be the shopping list. The three of us leave through the basement going out to Audra's minivan, I sit in the back in the middle row of seats, though Adam did offer me the passenger seat. The short drive to my house is pretty silent aside from the radio. When Drew parks in front of my house I thank them for the ride, get out and wave to them before going inside.

"I could have taken you to Adam's," Fitz says while I'm hanging up my coat. He's watching TV in the living room. I take off my gloves leaving them at the bottom of the stairs, so I remember to take them to my room.

"That's okay, the walk was nice this morning. I just wanted to tell Adam you were living here. Drew knows too now," I inform him and sit with him on the sofa.

"What did they say?"

"They were surprised, I explained it to them."

"They hate me, don't they?" Fitz questions and I hear the regret in his voice.

"No, they don't hate you, they just…" I pause trying to find the right word for what Adam and Drew do feel about Fitz.

"They hate me, and I can't blame them. Face it Clare, you basically invited DeGrassi enemy number one into your home."

"Fitz don't say that! Okay, so you and my friends, and most of the school, aren't on the best of terms, but I think a lot of that had to do with what you dealt with at home. You don't have to deal with that any longer, you've been great to have here. Other people will see that too, just give it some time."

He nods but stays silent, I think he's actually worried about returning to school tomorrow. Since I have yet to eat I get up and fix myself a very late breakfast. I watch TV with Fitz for a little over an hour and then my cell rings. Retrieving it from my purse I see that Eli is calling and take my phone to my room before answering.

"Hi Eli."

"Hey Edwards, I missed you while I was gone. I'm all unpacked want to hang out for a while? I'll take you to dinner later," Eli offers.

"That sounds great, pick me up in half an hour?"

"See you then Edwards," Eli says before hanging up.

"Eli's coming to get me soon, he just got back and wanted to hang out," I tell Fitz when I get back to the living room.

"I'll make myself scarce," Fitz says getting up. I can't quite read the expression on his face, he isn't happy though. It doesn't seem like jealousy either, maybe he's just worried about Eli finding him here again.

"You don't have to, this is your house too," I remind him.

"I know, but he doesn't know that yet. He didn't take it well the last time he found me here, it's probably best that I'm not here when he comes to get you. It's cool, I'll hang with Owen or Bianca or something," Fitz tells me. He's past me and up the stairs before I can even let out a breath.

I feel bad that Fitz feels he has to leave, he is right though, it will be best if he's not here when Eli arrives. I go up to my room and start getting ready for my date with Eli.

 **(FITZ)**

"Hey, what are you up to?" I ask Owen. I tried calling B but she didn't answer. Owen picked up on the first ring.

"Nothing, want to do something?"

"Yeah, I need to get out for a while," I tell him.

"Your step-bastards at it again?"

"No, don't live there anymore. I'll explain, want to meet at The Breakroom? Fifteen minutes?"

"Cool."

Owen and I hang up, I pull on my boots and coat before leaving my room. Clare is in the washroom, I call that I'll see her later as I walk past and down the stairs. I get in my car making the short drive to The Break Room. When I park I see Owen's SUV already here, and when I come in he's at the bar.

"So, where are you living now?" Owen asks after we've each ordered a burger and shake from the bartender.

"Clare's," I tell him, and Owen starts choking on the sip of milkshake he just took.

"You're living with Clare?! How? Since when?" Owen questions. His tone is curious, but his eyes show he's impressed, and happy.

"Well, a couple days after Christmas Steve was high, and we got into it as usual. I fought back, but he was high and it's hard to get control of him when he's hyped up like he was. Next day Rudy laid into me, so I left the house. Guess I passed out in the alley behind The Dot, which is where Clare found me."

"Dude, why didn't you call me?"

"Didn't think about it, just wanted to get out of the house. Clare found me and took me back to her house. Honestly, I thought I was dreaming, or dead. At least until Clare's parents came home. They saw me and when Clare told them I should move in they agreed. I haven't heard anything from even my mom, but Clare's family has been cool. I've got my own room even, well it's sort of her Dad's office too. He hasn't been home much; her parents are fighting a lot."

"I'm just glad you're finally away from your step-bastards. I am surprised Eli didn't kill you though."

"He's been on vacation, he just got back today and Clare's with him now. Hopefully telling him I live there. A lot of people found out last night at Alli and Sav's New Year's Eve party. Clare told Adam this morning, Drew too," I inform Owen.

"How'd they take it?"

"Clare said they were surprised, I think she was being kind. I know Drew and Adam, actually all of her friends, don't really like me and I can't blame them. I've been thinking about apologizing, starting with Drew and Adam."

"Yeah," Owen says rubbing the back of his neck, "Drew and I are pretty good friends now thanks to football, but I need to apologize too. I can call Drew after we eat, see if they'll meet us. We can apologize together."

"Good idea," I grin.

Our burgers are brought out and we eat pretty fast, Owen pays and then we go outside to his SUV. He calls Drew, it sounds like it takes a bit of convincing, but the Torres brothers finally agree to let us come over. Owen drives us there and says we'll come back for my car later. Adam doesn't live too far from Clare, but the houses are bigger here, they do live just a couple streets from Alli. Owen parks out front but we don't go to the front door, we go around to the back to a sliding glass door on the ground floor. Owen just opens the door, guess they were expecting us.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Drew questions. It doesn't escape my attention that he's standing in front of Adam.

"I know Clare was here earlier and she told you I live with her now."

"Yeah, she told us everything," Adam nods.

"I know you probably don't trust me around her and I can't blame you. I did some awful things, especially to you Adam, and for that I'm very sorry. I won't make any excuses, but I am sorry for what I did, everything I did to both of you. I know you probably won't believe this, but I am trying to change. Living with Clare and her parents is helping, I even went to church. I hope you both can forgive me," I plead with the brothers. I hope I sound as humble and sorry as I feel. The brothers seem too stunned to respond, they exchange a look, but neither of them says anything.

"I have to apologize too," Owen speaks up. "I've treated you both lousy at times. I'm sorry, for all of it. I have no reason other than being a total idiot at times, letting my temper and emotions get the better of me."

"You're forgiven, though it took you both long enough to apologize. That you both have shows personal growth and we're cool," Adam says. Since we've both done some pretty terrible things to him the fact that Adam has forgiven us is a big deal.

"Yeah, forgiven," Drew nods, "just don't ever be that stupid again."

"We learned, we promise," I tell them and Owen nods. "We should probably go, just wanted to tell you we were sorry."

"Thanks, we appreciate it, it's about time but we appreciate it. We'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Drew says. We wave to them and go back out to Owen's SUV.

"So, church huh?" Owen asks as he begins driving us back to The Break Room and my car.

"I know, Helen asked if I wanted to come yesterday morning. I felt like I should since I live with them now. I expected it to be real boring and stuffy, but it wasn't and some of what the pastor talked about made me think."

Owen just smiles, he doesn't ask any more about church, he does ask a few questions about Clare and her parents on the drive though. We go back into The Break Room and play a couple games of pool before leaving.

When I get home, I see Helen's car. When I go inside I see she's the only one home, Clare's note that she's out with Eli is still on the message board and her coat is not hung by the door. Helen's just eating dinner, I ate with Owen but that was a while ago and I'm hungry again, so I get a plate and sit down with Helen. Helen asks about the party last night, I tell her it was fun. Then she asks about school, she seems to be avoiding talking about herself or the problems she and Randall are having. Not that I blame her or would expect her to talk to me about them.

Clare is the next to get home, she greets us before going upstairs. I wait a few moments before excusing myself and following her. I catch her just as she's coming out of the washroom, surprising her and she gasps.

"How was your date with Eli?"

"It was good," she says quickly while walking past me to her room. I follow her.

"Did you tell him?"

"I tried," she sighs and turns to face me, "I really did it just…" she bites her lip and her sentence drifts off. "He talked about how much he missed me, read poetry to me. Every time I tried to tell him he would start talking and I never felt like it was the right moment."

"Yeah, sure," I huff turning around.

"Really, I did try. I'll tell him tomorrow at school."

 **Update soon picking up from the next morning at school and Eli finding out that Fitz lives with Clare. Next to be updated is** _ **Once Was a Pirate.**_

 **Remember One Shots are no longer part of the cycle, they will be worked on as I'm inspired to do so and posted when complete. For two or three shots that does mean all chapters will go up at once. I will be bringing a new long story to the cycle beginning in February.**


	4. No Shortage in Creating Bad Blood

**Alright Clew fans two of the stories in the poll are basically tied with votes right now. The update for** _ **Salvage & Saved **_**is going up soon so get those votes in now.**

 **Ch. 4 No Shortage in Creating Bad Blood**

 **(FITZ)**

I'm sleeping soundly when I feel a hand on my arm, still partly asleep I think I'm dreaming.

"Fitz," Clare says in a quiet but sad voice.

It suddenly makes it through my tired brain that Clare is in my room. I blink my eyes a few times and see Clare leaning over me.

"Clare? What's wrong?"

"My dad hasn't come home, I tried calling but his phone is off," she tells me. I hear that she's close to tears.

I sit up rubbing my eyes but moving over so she can sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure he's fine, he probably was working late or went out for drinks after work and didn't want to drive home. I'm sure he communicated with your mom," I tell Clare. She's sitting on the bed, facing me and slightly curled up.

"He doesn't drink, he's never gone out for drinks after work, the most he's done is a glass of wine with dinner. If he's still working why is his phone off?" She asks. Her breathing and words are sharp and quick as she begins to panic.

I put an arm around her, hoping to calm her down. "He might be sleeping at the office, was working late and got too tired to drive home. I'm sure he's okay but if it will make you feel better we can go downstairs and watch TV, until your dad comes home, or you can sleep."

"You'll wait up with me?" She asks a little surprised but sounds happy.

"Yeah, come on."

I get up on the other side of the bed, pulling a pair of sweats from the floor to put on. Clare is in her robe, I know there's a quilt over the sofa downstairs and I grab the blanket from my bed. Clare knows her house well enough that she doesn't need to turn on the lights and I follow her. We sit on the sofa, she turns on the TV, turns the volume down and finds something to watch. We settle on a movie, not a good one but somewhat entertaining. Randall never does come home and we're awake the rest of the night.

"You kids are up early," Helen comments when she comes downstairs.

"I never went to sleep, Dad never came home, and Fitz waited up with me," Clare tells her.

"Yes," Helen says in a tone that's both hurt and angry. Helen looks at her daughter and smiles. "Don't worry Honey, I'm sure he was working late and decided to sleep on the sofa at his office. He has an early meeting this morning, and he always keeps a couple of suits at the office. I'm sure he's up if you try calling him," Helen says in a bright and encouraging voice. Clare goes upstairs to call her dad, when I'm sure Clare's in her room I get up go over to Helen.

"You really think Randall was working late and fell asleep at the office?"

"I hope that's the reason," she replies looking away from me and I hear the pain in her voice. After a deep breath she looks back at me. "Will you two be alright at school with no sleep? I can write you both notes. Oh," she exclaims suddenly realizing something, "we need to change your information at the school, now that you're living here. There's probably some other things we need to do, even though you're seventeen I'm sure there's some other paperwork to file or some agency to notify. I have a slow morning I'll go down and speak with Principal Simpson. I'm sure he'll know what to do." If Helen was going to say more she doesn't say it as Clare comes back down the stairs.

"Dad said he slept at the office and was just working late, said he was sorry for not being in contact," Clare tells us. She looks relieved but doesn't really sound relieved. "I'm going to shower," Clare says before going back upstairs.

"I think I'd better call the school and tell them you two won't be in," Helen comments.

"No, we're teenagers we'll be okay with a bit of caffeine and sugar. Anyway, I think Clare could use the distraction," I tell Helen.

"I am very glad you're here Fitz, it's been really good for Clare to have a strong male figure she can rely on," Helen says hugging me tightly.

"You and Randall took in a boy you barely know, waiting up with Clare 'cause she's worried is no big deal," I shrug.

"You're a good boy Fitz," Helen smiles putting her hand at the side of my face in a motherly affectionate way. Helen goes upstairs then, presumably to get ready for work.

Having been up all night I'm hungry and make myself some cereal. After eating I start getting ready for school, even though it's still early. Clare takes a pretty long shower and I have to wait for her to get out before I can use the washroom. When I'm all ready for school and I go downstairs Clare is sitting at the table, she's not eating or anything just staring at the table.

"You want to stop at The Dot for coffee?" I offer.

"Yeah," she sighs, "coffee sounds good."

We get our backpacks, call goodbye to Helen and get in my car. I drive us to The Dot which is fairly busy but it's mostly adults on their way to work, not too many DeGrassi students in here this early. We order coffee and sit down, Clare sips her coffee slowly and we end up spending almost an hour at the café before heading to school. I drive us both and we walk through the courtyard together, entering the school together, which we probably wouldn't have done if we'd known that Eli was waiting in the foyer. His eyes narrow into evil little green slits as he glares at me like he's ready to kill me.

"I need to talk to him," Clare tells me.

"You want me to stay?" The way Eli looks I'm not sure what he'll do.

"No, you'd better go," she says.

Reluctantly I leave her with Eli and begin heading for my locker. I see Bianca before I reach my locker, she seems to be watching Drew and Alli. I go over and lean next to her, she glances back at me, smiles and looks back at Drew and Alli.

"Why are you spying on Drew and Alli?" I question.

"Watching the chaos," she replies.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME DREW, YOU'RE DISGUSTING," Alli screams at him slapping him hard across the face and storming off. Drew hangs his head and walks off in hurt shame.

"Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with that?" I question Bianca.

"It's not my fault guys are easy and stupid when thinking with the head between their legs. So, Fitzy boy, Owen tells me you're living with St. Clare and fam," Bianca comments putting an arm around my shoulder as we walk for our lockers.

"Yeah, I still can't believe they took me in."

"Hey, I'm just glad you got out of the hellhole you called home," Bianca replies.

"Me too," Owen comments joining us, "they even got him going to church."

"Fitz went to church and it didn't explode," Bianca teases.

"I know, never thought I'd go either but it wasn't so bad."

We're at our lockers now and Drew is at his, looking sad. Bianca looks at him longingly, Owen and I exchange a look after seeing how she's looking at him.

"Why don't you just go tell him you like him," Owen advises in a quiet voice. Drew closes his locker and walks off, his head still hanging.

"Not the right time," Bianca replies as she starts opening her locker.

 **(ADAM)**

"Adam," Eli roars as he storms over. I'm at my locker stowing some books, but I close my locker to look at one of my best friends. He's seething, so irate he's red in the face and you can practically see the steam rise from the top of his head. I know what this is about before he even continues. "Did you hear that hood is living with Clare? I can't believe her parents would be so stupid as to let a menace to society like Fitz live in their house! How could Clare be so stupid? How could she fall for his trickery again after he threatened her into going to the dance? HOW COULD SHE NOT TELL ME SHE HAS A DANGEROUS FELON LIVING IN HER HOUSE!" Eli yells and a few people look over.

"Eli calm down. I don't really like that Fitz is living with Clare either but he's not that bad. He apologized to me, so did Owen actually. And Fitz is not really a felon, we changed the picture and you tricked him into getting arrested. And he never would have threatened Clare into going to the dance with him if you hadn't blamed him for the stink bomb she set off. She only agreed to go to save us, she was trying to end the feud peacefully," I remind Eli.

"I can't believe I'm hearing all this from you, are you actually standing up for that bastard! Fitz threatened Clare into going with him, forced her into a date and now he's living with her and you don't even care," Eli growls. His voice is deep and laced with animosity, who it's directed toward I'm not too sure at this moment.

"I didn't say I didn't care Eli, I do care, but it wasn't my decision to let him move in with Clare. It's not like she lives alone, her parents are there. Don't forget he'd never have even been to her house if you hadn't poisoned him with ipecac at the dance. If you had just let it go and made peace at the dance like Clare wanted you to, then that probably would have been the end of all of this, and you wouldn't be jealous that Fitz is living with her."

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING THEIR SIDE," Eli snarls balling his fist. His punch thunders into the locker next to my head, but the sudden rage and violence shock me and I step back. I'm not the only one to notice Eli's rampaging fury, my brother must have been close by because he's suddenly standing between me and Eli. Drew knows I can take care of myself, but he's always been the protective older brother.

"You need to cool off Eli," Drew tells him sternly. Eli glares at us, growls again and stalks off with quick angry steps. "What was that about?" Drew asks.

"What it's always about," I reply.

"Clare and Fitz," Drew nods, "guess he found out Fitz is living with her."

"Yep," I nod as I begin walking and Drew comes with me, "I knew he'd be pissed, but he went ballistic. He's convinced Fitz tricked her somehow or threatened her."

"I think ballistic is an understatement," Drew replies. We're silent for a moment and then Drew sighs heavily. "Alli and I are definitely through, she won't even look at me. Hey," he says suddenly while I'm patting him sympathetically on the back for losing Alli, "where's Clare?"

"Why?"

"Eli was angry, he might try and go after Fitz, but I know he's with Owen and Bianca. No way Eli can take on the three of them. I just saw Eli almost punch you and I'm not sure how well sweet, innocent little Clare will handle his anger if Eli goes looking for her."

"She is sweet, and short, but she's far from innocent. She's probably in class. I have the same homeroom as her."

Drew comes with me to homeroom and Clare is indeed here, talking with Alli, Jenna and Dave. When Drew sees she's safe he grins, pats my shoulder and walks off, hopefully to get to his own class.

"Since when does your brother escort you to class?" Alli asks in a sharp tone. Obviously still incensed at Drew she thinks he was here to see her.

"Since Eli punched the locker next to me and Drew was worried about Eli going after Clare," I respond and Clare slumps in her seat.

"Eli completely blew up, I tried to explain it all he didn't listen. I barely got past telling him Fitz was living with us and he started yelling, he never even heard why," Clare says in a disheartened and slightly regretful tone.

"Eli will get over it," Alli says.

"Alli's right, he's angry now, he'll calm down," I try and assure Clare. Honestly, given their history I'm not so sure Eli will calm down. I just don't want Clare to worry and feel guilty about it all morning.

 **(CLARE)**

Despite the drama this morning the rest of the day is pretty quiet, neither Adam nor I see Eli for the rest of the day. At the end of 4th period we leave communications technology with Dave. As part of the class we have to work for either the school newspaper or the school radio station.

"I'm going to work at the radio station, no one reads the paper anymore," Dave says.

"Yeah, me too," Adam agrees, "you should try out for the radio station too Clare. Liam's on the newspaper and he says Katie's a tough editor and you could easily end up on sports."

"Clare could never write about sports, and if she was sent to the locker room to interview players her cheeks would be red for a month," Dave laughs.

"Alright, let's go see this radio station," I give in. I had wanted to work at the paper but now I'm having second thoughts. I definitely don't want to be a sports reporter. As we walk to the radio station I text Fitz to let him know I'm staying after school. He says he's studying at The Dot with Bianca.

Adam, Dave and I go to the radio station, thankfully the one running the radio station is Sav. He gives us a tour and tells us to observe today and think about what we might want to do. Adam and Dave already know they want to be on air, I don't think I want to be on air, I worry about getting nervous, not having anything to say and a million other things. I decide I'd like to be a producer and engineer. Before we leave Sav puts Adam and Dave on the morning sports show, they need to have a 45 minute show written up for tomorrow morning. Sav tells me I can produce and help him engineer so I can learn. Dave has to get to basketball practice, and Adam has to wait for Drew to get out of basketball practice, so Adam's going to start on the copy for tomorrow's show while he watches the practice. With no interest in watching basketball practice I say goodbye to Adam and Dave heading for The Dot to find Fitz.

"Clare wait," Eli calls running over and catching my hand. "I'm sorry for this morning, I overreacted, I'm just worried, don't be mad at me for being worried."

"I'm not angry that you're worried, but if you'd listened to me this morning instead of yelling then maybe you'd understand."

"I'm sorry Clare, when I heard Fitz was living with you all I could think about was you being hurt. Why don't I take you to dinner and you can explain it to me, I'll take you home after," Eli says with a slightly pleading tone.

"Okay, but you need to be calm and no yelling. If I'm going to explain you need to listen."

"I will, I promise."

I go with Eli out to Morty, as Eli starts driving I text Fitz to tell him I'm going to dinner with Eli and I'll see him at home later. Eli takes us to Indian, after we've ordered I tell Eli how Fitz came to live with us.

"I know what you think about Fitz and how he is at school. I think a lot of his behavior at school had to do with what he was going through at home. There's another side to him, one you haven't seen because you're always fighting with him, or unfoundedly jealous. He even came to church with us, he's trying Eli. You didn't see him that night, you don't know what he's been through. And I really don't know if I'd have made it through these last few days without him. It's been good to have someone there with my parents fighting all the time."

"Still bad?" Eli questions putting his hand over mine.

"Getting worse," I sigh slumping back in the chair. "They try to hide it from me but it just makes me worry and then they tell me not to."

"I'm really sorry Clare," Eli says squeezing my hand.

Our food comes and Eli lets go of my hand. We eat in silence for several minutes, it's slightly uncomfortable and even after our talk I'm not really sure where we stand. Eli's said nothing about Fitz since I explained it all, he just sat there silently, listening I think. The only comment he's made was about my parents. When the silence starts to get unbearable I tell Eli about Adam and I working for the radio station. And for the rest of dinner we talk about school. Eli pays for dinner and takes me home.

"See you tomorrow Edwards."

"Thanks for dinner, goodnight Eli," I smile before getting out of Morty. Eli waits until I've opened the door before he drives off. I walk into the house only to find my parents arguing, again. "Hi," I say to my parents and they don't even seem to notice that I'm home. "I'm back," I announce a little louder, "from my date." It's no use I'm invisible so I go up to my room.

I try to start on my homework but it doesn't work, I hear them arguing, I can't make out everything they yell, but I can feel the acrimony and hostility from up here. I grab the noise cancelling headphones Eli leant me and plug them into my laptop, turning up the music. After a while I'm able to concentrate on my homework. When I take off the headphones sometime later to go to the washroom the house is disturbingly quiet. I tiptoe downstairs but the living room is empty, I even check the garage but all I see is that Dad's car is gone, he's left again. I go upstairs, Mom's car is still here and I'm pretty sure they didn't leave together. Mom's door is closed, I go up to it and listen, I can just hear Mom sobbing in her room. I try the door but it's locked, I almost knock but if she locked the door she doesn't want to be disturbed. I walk away slowly and go into the washroom before returning to my room. I don't need the headphones anymore, but now the house is too quiet. I try to get back to my homework, I look at the paper and a drop falls on it, I'm crying. I push my homework off the bed and curl up.

"Clare what's wrong?" Fitz asks coming in my room. I didn't even hear him get home and I don't know how long I've been crying.

"My parents were fighting again, Dad's gone."

Fitz doesn't say anything, he sits on the bed and hugs me. I cry on his shoulder, he stays with me, doesn't say anything but there really isn't anything he can say.

"How was your date with Eli?" Fitz asks when I've stopped crying.

"Okay I guess, he finally listened to why you were living here with us."

"How'd he take it? Drew said he exploded this morning."

"He did, then he apologized after school and we went to dinner. He didn't really say anything about you living here, but at least he listened."

"Why's your homework all over the floor?"

"I couldn't concentrate on it, after finding out Dad was gone I just started crying."

Fitz reaches down and picks up the book and notebook, "Finish your homework. I'll stay in here with you if you want?"

"What about your homework?" I ask as I take the textbook.

"Done. Bianca helped me with it all, I know she doesn't look it but she's really smart."

"Have you eaten?"

"Got pizza with Bianca and Owen. Come on do your homework," Fitz encourages.

I start on my homework and Fitz stays with me. Mom doesn't come out of her room for the rest of the night and Dad never comes home. After I finish my homework Fitz and I go downstairs to watch TV, we have some ice cream and I'm feeling a little better. By the time we go to bed Dad still isn't home, I have a terrible feeling he's not coming home tonight. I do fall asleep tonight, but my sleep is restless, my dreams a jumble over the stress with my parents, missing Darcy, worried about where Eli and I stand and what he thinks about Fitz living here. When my alarm goes off I don't want to get up for school, but I'm also hoping Dad did come home and I'll find him downstairs. I pull on my robe and go downstairs, no sign of Dad but Mom's down here drinking coffee.

"Good morning Sweetheart," she smiles at me brightly. I see that her eyes are red and puffy, I know she was crying a lot. I sit down and hug her tightly, she embraces me back and for a moment we just hold each other silently. "I didn't see either of you yesterday, so didn't get a chance to tell you that I talked with your principal about Fitz living here. He was glad to hear that Fitz is in a stable environment, Principal Simpson changed Fitz's address and emergency contact information for the school. Principal Simpson also said he'll get all the paperwork we need for us and Fitz to file, so that he's legally able to move out of his house and can't be taken back."

"Good," I smile.

Fitz comes down the stairs and Mom tells him everything before she goes upstairs to get ready for work. Fitz and I eat breakfast, although I don't eat much, and then we get ready for school. I have to be there a little early for the radio show, I tell Fitz he doesn't have to come early with me but he says it's no problem. When we get to school I head straight for the radio station. Dave & Adam aren't working alone, two seniors are working with them to show them how things work, just as Sav is doing for me. Sav has a list of my responsibilities as engineer and producer. We go over some things before the show starts and he stays with me, either instructing me on things or showing me how.

"Great first show guys, we'll see you same time tomorrow," Sav says when the show is done.

"When do we start getting to do the show on our own?" Dave asks.

"Maybe next week, let's see how you do the rest of this week. Don't forget you need 45 minutes of show for tomorrow morning," Sav replies.

"No sweat, we'll work on it at lunch," Adam smiles.

 **(ADAM)**

"You look tired," I comment to Clare while we walk to our lockers. We just got done with our first DeGrassi Radio show, Dave went to find Alli and when Clare said she was going to her locker I decided to come with her. I think Dave likes Alli, and I don't think my brother knows yet, right now though I'm worried about my best friend and the dark circles under her eyes.

"I did sleep last night, sort of, it was kind of a restless sleep with the dreams."

"Eli?" I question, as that always seems to be the problem with those two.

"Partly. We did talk yesterday though. He sat and listened as I explained why Fitz is living with us."

"But?" I prompt as I'm sure that's not the end of it.

"He didn't say anything about it, he listened but I don't know how he feels about it still. When he brought me home my parents were fighting again. At some point my dad left and never came home. That's two nights in a row that my dad hasn't slept at home. I'm pretty sure my mom cried herself to sleep last night."

"Sorry Clare, if you need to talk you know I'm here," I tell her.

"I know, thanks Adam," she smiles.

After putting books in our locker and getting out the ones we need Clare tells me she's going to the washroom. I close my locker and walk around a bit to see who's here. The first one I see is Eli, looks like he just got here. Despite his anger episode yesterday he grins at me.

"Hey Adam."

"Hi Eli, guess things are good with you and Clare again?"

"Yep, I apologized and she forgave me, we had a nice time last night. Sorry if I scared you yesterday, didn't mean to. I hope Drew's not mad at me still."

"It's okay, and Drew isn't mad he just over does it on the big brother protective thing sometimes. Are you okay? Clare said you were pretty outraged and I've never seen you like that. I'm surprised you didn't break your hand on the locker."

"Eh, I didn't punch it that hard. I was just so angry, and worried about Clare with that thug living at her house," Eli tells me. When he talks about Fitz, even though he doesn't mention him by name, Eli's voice is laced with loathing.

"I thought Clare talked to you about why Fitz was living there?"

"She did."

"You just called him a thug."

"He is. I'll give Fitz credit, he's smarter than I thought. Manipulating Clare and her parents into taking him in. He's up to something, I'm going to find out what, and when he tries it, or hurts Clare I'll be there to save her," Eli says confidently.

I look at him unsure of what to say, if I argue with him he'll probably just get angry again. "I need to go find Dave, figure out what we're doing for tomorrow's show," I tell Eli.

"Show?"

"Yeah, as part of the communications technology class we have to work at the school newspaper or radio station. Dave and I do the morning sports and Clare is producing and an engineer. Anyway, I'll see you later Eli."

"Right, Clare told me last night. Later Adam," Eli says.

We part ways but I don't really need to find Dave, I'm not really sure who I'm looking for and I end up in homeroom. Jenna is here, she looks slightly green, I ask if she's okay and she nods. Clare comes into class a few minutes later followed by Alli and Dave. Since I have lunch with Dave, and no classes with Eli this semester I don't see Eli for the rest of the day. Drew has basketball after school, Dave and I worked out what to do the show about at lunch so I don't need to stick around. Fitz is taking him and Clare home and offers me a ride home, even though it's out of their way. I know Clare hasn't talked to Eli today because she had lunch with Alli and Jenna, in fact she spent most of her free time today with the two of them.

"Thanks for the ride Fitz," I say when he pulls up outside of my house.

"No problem Adam, see you tomorrow," Fitz replies.

"Bye Adam," Clare smiles. I wave to them and go in through the front door since Mom is home.

"Hi Honey, did you walk home?" Mom asks.

"Fitz and Clare dropped me off," I tell her. Drew and I told our parents all about Fitz living with Clare. We knew Mom would find out sooner or later and she'd have her own opinion about it. She thought it was very nice of Clare's parents and hoped Fitz really had turned a corner.

"That was nice of them to go out of their way. It seems like everyone at the school has started accepting you. The three people that bullied you the most a few months ago have left you alone. Fitz and Owen even apologized, and Owen seems to be a good friend of your brother's now."

"Yeah, he and Drew bonded over football. Owen and Fitz are okay, and Fitz has been on his best behavior since living with Clare. Bianca hasn't bothered me either." Actually Bianca's barely looked at me, and Mom has no idea what happened with Drew and Bianca in the boiler room. I doubt that she will find out, I'm sure not going to tell her and I don't think Drew will either.

I grab a snack and go down to the basement, I turn on the TV while I eat. I keep the TV on while doing my homework, by the time Mom has left to pick up Drew from practice I'm done with my homework. Now that I'm not doing my homework, and thus not concentrating on anything, the conversation with Eli from this morning replays in my mind.

"Hey Little Bro, Mom says wash up for dinner," Drew tells me coming down the basement steps. I hear him, but it doesn't register because I'm still in my head. "Adam," Drew says shaking my shoulder and it startles me. "What's wrong? You have that far off serious look. You haven't had a look like that since you were trying to tell us you were a guy."

"It's not that serious," I assure my brother.

"Then what is it?" He questions with concern.

"BOYS, DINNER," Mom calls.

"I'll tell you after dinner."

We wash our hands and go up for dinner, while we're setting the table Dad gets home. Drew keeps looking at me over dinner, Mom asks about our day at school, I talk about the radio station and Drew talks about practice. After dinner I help Mom clean up, Dad goes upstairs and Drew down to the basement to do homework.

"Okay, what's up?" Drew asks as soon as I go back to the basement.

"Worried, about Eli well about Clare really. Clare told me this morning that Eli took her to dinner last night. He apologized for his outburst and listened to why Fitz was living with her. She said he didn't say anything about it though, then I talked to Eli this morning. He apologized to me too, said he was worried about Fitz living with Clare. Only Eli called him  
"that thug" and not by name. He's convinced Fitz manipulated the Edwards family into letting him live there. Eli thinks Fitz has some diabolical plan and will hurt them."

"What do you think?"

"I don't think Fitz is smart enough to have some alternative plan. I also don't think Fitz would get himself beat up and lie in the alley behind The Dot waiting and hoping that Clare would find him and not someone else. Clare didn't lie about that, she couldn't and she doesn't have an ulterior motive for moving him in, she's not that devious."

"But Eli is," Drew states.

"He's my best friend, but yeah Eli can be pretty devious, I doubt you would have thought about slipping ipecac into someone's drink."

"Nope, if someone had forced Alli into going to Vegas Night with them I would have just punched them."

"Yeah, I think that would be the reaction of most guys. I worry about Eli sometimes, I wasn't happy when I heard Clare was going to Vegas Night with Fitz either. But my first reaction was wanting to hit him, Eli's first reaction was to find a way to poison him. Now he's waiting to be the hero when Fitz hurts Clare, at least Eli thinks that will happen. I don't know that I believe Fitz has totally changed, it's hard to change overnight. Clare is probably right though a lot of Fitz's behavior at school was due to what he was going through at home. I don't think Fitz would have thought about apologizing to us either to get on Clare's good side. I don't think Fitz is smart enough to be so deceitful and depraved."

"Yeah, his apology did seem sincere. I believe him, plus I think he's way into Clare and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. So, did you tell Clare about Eli?"

"No, I wasn't sure I should. Clare will just stress about it and worry and feel guilty, she tries to take things on by herself. I'm also sure Eli won't let go of thinking that Fitz is up to something, I'm hoping that Eli will see that Fitz has really changed, or is at least trying. I'm hoping, but I doubt it."

"Well," Drew says patting my shoulder, "be a good friend and keep Clare from stressing, keep an eye on Eli and Fitz. And if you need help with any of that I'm here."

"Thanks, I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

 **Update soon, probably jumping ahead a few days as Clare's parents announce some life altering news, and so does one of Clare's friends. The next story to go up will be the premier of** _ **Supernatural High.**_


	5. Pick Up the Pieces

**Thank you to Christlove88 for helping with this chapter.**

 **Ch. 5 Pick Up All the Pieces**

 **(CLARE)**

"Clare, Fitz could you come downstairs a moment," Mom calls up the stairs.

Fitz and I emerge from our rooms and exchange a look. It's late Saturday morning and my dad hasn't slept at home for the last three nights. In fact, he's barely been home at all, so I'm very surprised to see him in the living room with my mom when I get downstairs.

"Sit down," Dad tells us. Fitz and I take seats on the sofa. "We're getting a divorce," Dad informs us in a dry tone. He sounds like he's asking how our day was, or if we want to go to the store, not informing us that his 21-year marriage to my mom is ending. All I heard was my world shattering. My heart drops and my stomach ties into knots, I feel like passing out and throwing up all at once. Fitz takes my hand and I squeeze his tightly. "I'm giving your mom the house, and I'm moving in with my girlfriend." Another bombshell dropped by my father and this one breaks me from the inside.

"An affair?!" I squeak out with shock and agony at his words. "You've been having an affair? You've been gone because you've been having an affair!" My voice waivers between anger and hurt. I take in a small breath and then burst into tears, Fitz puts his arm around me.

"I think you had better go Randall, I think you've done enough damage for one morning," Mom tells him in a tone filled with animosity. Yet, all the anger I hear in her tone does not come close to how I'm feeling about my father right now.

"I'll be back later to get my things," Dad replies and then he walks out.

I start crying harder, soaking Fitz's shirt with my tears, he just holds me tighter. My whole world, everything I was sure to be true is gone. I feel like I've been pulled into the twilight zone, or maybe hell.

"Fitz, I want you to know that even though Randall is moving out that doesn't change anything. I want you to stay," Mom tells him.

I pick my head up from his shoulder and look at him, "Stay, please Fitz you have to stay I need you here."

"I'm not going anywhere, I like it here," he assures me. I let out a sigh of relief and wipe my tears.

"We'll be okay, the three of us are going to be just fine," Mom says as she hugs me and Fitz tightly.

"Can I go to Adam's?" I ask Mom. I really want my best friend right now.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. I'm going out with friends, I plan to stay out late so Randall can get all of his things out of the house. I don't want to be here when he returns, and I think it would be good if you kids did the same," Mom says.

"I'll go to Owen's, hang with him and Bianca. I'll drop you at Adam's on the way," Fitz comments.

I nod, wipe my tears and stand up. We all go upstairs, I get my shoes, coat and purse. Mom comes out of her room with her coat on and purse in hand. She hugs me again, kisses my forehead, whispers she loves me and then leaves. Fitz comes out of his room with his coat on and we go down to his car. We're silent on the drive to Adam's but there's really nothing he could say.

"If you need me to pick you up tonight just call," Fitz tells me when he pulls up to Adam's house.

"Thanks Fitz, I'm really glad you're staying with us," I say with as much of a smile as I can manage just now.

I get out of the car and walk down to the basement door, I'm still holding my coat, I never did put it on. I don't even know if Adam is home, it's the middle of the day and he could be out. I am relieved to see Adam is in the basement, I'm even glad Drew is here. They're playing video games, which they seem to do a lot. When I come through the door Adam looks over, and then pauses the game.

"What's wrong?" Adam asks.

"My parents are getting divorced," I tell them sinking down on the sofa. Drew moves over so that I sit between them. "My dad's been having an affair. He's moving out today to move in with his girlfriend," I inform them and start crying again.

The brothers don't say anything, I'm sure they're shocked and don't know what to say. I'm crying with my knees curled to my chest, so I can't see what expression is on their faces.

Adam puts his hand on my back and rubs gently, "I'm really sorry Clare, is there anything I can do?"

I shake my head. There's nothing anyone can do unless they can turn back time and keep my father from cheating. Drew doesn't seem to know what to do, I don't mind though it's comforting just having him here. I cry for a few minutes, before wiping my eyes and looking up at Adam.

"There's nothing anyone can do, I'm sorry to come over here and cry but I feel like my whole world has been torn apart. I knew my parents were fighting, having problems. Somewhere deep inside I even knew there was the possibility of divorce. Never in my life would I have thought my father would have an affair! A man who instilled honesty and loyalty in me since I was a baby. I feel like everything he's ever done or said has been a lie."

"What about Fitz? Is he still living with you?" Drew asks after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, we need him more than ever now. I hate my father; how could he do this to us?" I don't expect either Adam or Drew to answer I just need to rant. "My dad is moving his stuff out today so we all left for the day. My mom is hanging out with friends and Fitz went to hang out with Owen and Bianca."

"You can hang out here as long as you want to. We can invite Eli over if you want?" Adam offers.

"No, I think I'd prefer just to hang out here if you don't mind. I don't feel like doing much or talking about it. You can go back to playing video games, I just don't want to be alone," I tell them.

"Just let us know if there's anything we can do," Drew says while Adam hugs me again.

I spend all afternoon with Adam and Drew, their parents are out tonight, and we order pizza for dinner. I don't do or say much but it doesn't seem to matter. I can't say I feel better at ten that night when Fitz comes to pick me up, but it was nice to have the company for the day.

"Call me if you need anything," Adam says before I leave.

"I will, thanks Adam. Thanks for letting me hang out Drew."

"No problem Clare, we'll see you guys at school Monday," Drew waves.

"What did you do with the Torres brothers all day?" Fitz questions as we walk out to his car.

"Mostly watched them play video games and tried not to think about the fact that my life is falling apart," I reply getting into his car. "What did you do with Owen and Bianca?" I inquire as I buckle up.

"Mostly hung out at Owen's. They both offered to help if we needed it, Owen offered to beat up your dad, and Bianca offered to beat up his girlfriend," Fitz replies. The image it evokes in my mind brings forth the first smile to cross my lips all day.

The closer we get to home the more my heart begins to pound, by the time Fitz pulls up to the house my heart feels like it's going to pound right out of my chest. Fitz parks the car, he gets out and I remain in the car, when I don't move Fitz comes around and opens my car door.

"It's the same house, your dad just isn't there," Fitz says holding his hand out to me.

Heaving a deep sigh, I unbuckle and get out of the car, grabbing my purse and taking Fitz's hand. I dread going into the house, as Fitz opens the front door I pull in a deep breath, holding it in my lungs as I step inside. Fitz was right it's the same house, there isn't even anything missing from the living room. It all looks the same, so why does it feel decidedly devoid of something?

Mom comes downstairs, she's been crying. She doesn't say anything, but she hugs us both and then returns upstairs. Fitz locks the door, turns out the lights down here and we go upstairs. I get ready for bed and go into my room sinking to my floor before I shatter into tears. My door opens, and I know it's Fitz before he even sits and puts his arms around me. I lie my head on his chest and sob until I fall asleep. When I wake up early the next morning I'm in my bed, Fitz must have put me in bed. It's barely dawn but I hear noises downstairs, I drag myself out of bed and pull on my robe. When I get downstairs I find Mom at the table drinking coffee, I get a cup of coffee and sit next to her.

"We're going to be okay Clare, we are," Mom assures me, putting her hand on mine.

"I know Mom, it just hurts so much."

"I know Sweetheart," Mom says hugging me. Fitz comes downstairs and gets some coffee as well before sitting down with us.

"Will you be joining us at church again today?" Mom asks Fitz.

"Yeah," he nods.

None of us eat, we just aren't hungry. After some coffee we all return upstairs to get ready for church. Not feeling very cheerful I opt for a black button up and jeans, a white sweater, boots and my winter coat are all that complete my outfit. No extra jewelry and no makeup this morning.

Mom seems to have taken the opposite approach, she's dressed in a very nice pants suit and is wearing the pearl set she inherited from Grandma. She wears more makeup than I've seen her wear in a long time, yet it's not overdone. She has light green eyeshadow to compliment her pale green blouse. She has some bronzer and blush on, not overdone but I know it's more than she normally wears. She's also wearing lipstick, it's only a light pink, just a bit darker than her natural lips but I can tell.

"You look really nice Helen," Fitz grins when he comes out of his room. He's dressed more like me; boots and jeans are all I can see right now because of his winter coat.

"Thank you, Fitz," Mom smiles.

We leave for church and my stomach begins doing summersaults. It's not as though we've never been to church without Dad before, but this time is different. He's not with us because he moved out, not because he's ill or out of town. We took our time leaving and arrive just before the service, I usually sing with the choir but today I just don't feel like singing. I tell the director I'm not feeling well and sit down with Mom & Fitz. With everything on my mind, I kind of tune out all of the sermon, I'm thoroughly in my thoughts and don't even know that the service is over until Fitz touches my arm. The three of us make a hasty exit, Mom simply says we need to get home as the reason for us leaving so quickly. She makes no mention of Dad what so ever to anyone at church.

"Is anyone hungry? We could go to lunch," Mom offers as she begins driving.

"Not really," Fitz shakes his head.

"I'm not hungry," I reply.

"No, neither am I," Mom says. The car is silent again, all of us in our own thoughts.

It's a very quiet and sullen day, Mom busies herself with cleaning and when she has nothing left to clean she leaves to do errands. Fitz and I spend the day watching TV in silence. No one really eats, and Mom says nothing of Fitz and I staying up to watch TV or that we really haven't moved from the sofa all day. We fall asleep that way, waking early Monday morning.

"We should get ready for school," Fitz comments.

"Dad hasn't slept at the house for days, he was already absent, so why does everything feel so different? Why does the house feel like such a void?" I question feeling the tears at my eyes.

"It won't always Clare," Fitz says wrapping me in his arms.

"Have I told you that I'm glad you're here?"

Fitz grins a little and it makes me smile. We go upstairs and get ready for school, when we get downstairs Mom is just leaving for work. She kisses us both on the forehead and tells us to have a good day at school. Fitz gets himself breakfast, I'm not that hungry but I eat a granola bar and some juice. Then we get into Fitz's car and he drives us to school. I don't want to be here, I don't want to talk about Dad leaving, but I don't want to be home and be reminded that he's not there. The first thing I do is go to the washroom, not because I have to go, but because I want to hide. Which is why I choose the washroom on the second floor, only when I get there it's not empty as I thought it would be. Jenna is in here, sitting on the floor with her legs curled to her chest, her head down. Her long blond hair covers her arms and hides her head buried by her knees, but I know it's her.

"Jenna what's wrong?" I question sitting down next to her.

"I met K.C. early this morning to tell him," she says. She moves her head just enough so that she's not talking into her knees.

Last week Jenna suspected that she might be pregnant, she was terrified so Alli and I went with her to get a home pregnancy test. It was positive, and she freaked, but Alli reminded her that the tests are not always accurate. Jenna then made an appointment at the clinic, I couldn't go with her but Alli did, and they texted me afterwards that she was pregnant. I told her to text me if she needed me, of course the following morning I found out my parents were getting divorced and my dad has been having an affair, so I kind of forgot all about Jenna being pregnant.

"I guess K.C. didn't take it very well," I comment with a heavy and disappointed breath for my ex-boyfriend.

"He told me it couldn't be his, and he was not going to be involved. We broke up," Jenna tells me and starts bawling again.

"I'm sorry Jenna," I exhale as I put my arm around her, "it's not fair that guys can just deny all responsibility. They want to be sexual and they are not mature enough to face up to the consequences. Guys suck. Men suck!" I didn't quite mean to growl as angrily on that last part as I did.

Jenna looks up at me again, "Problems with Eli again?"

"No," I reply leaning my head against the wall and swallowing back the tears that are threatening to come. "My dad announced that he's been having an affair and he's moving in with his girlfriend on Saturday."

"I'm sorry Clare, men really do suck."

We stay in the washroom until the bell, with a groan and a sigh we get up. Jenna splashes some water on her face, but you can still see that she was crying. I link my arm with Jenna's and we walk to class. It's a good thing K.C. isn't in our first period class, the way I'm feeling I'd probably slap him. As soon as we sit down Jenna slumps down and hides her head. Adam, Alli and Dave all give us a look when we come into class and sit down, they don't get a chance to ask why we're miserable as the teacher begins talking. We're split into groups to work on the assignment, Adam is grouped with me and Jenna. We leave our desks and work in the hall, with the permission of the teacher.

"Okay, I know why you're upset," Adam says pointing to me as soon as we sit down, "but why are you so upset?"

Jenna looks down at her jeans and spins the ring on her thumb before answering. "I'm pregnant. When I told K.C. he said it wasn't his, he'd have nothing to do with it and we broke up. I thought K.C. was different, that was stupid. I don't even know why I thought that when he dumped Clare to go out with me. I don't know what I'm going to do. Only the two of you and Alli know, I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents."

Adam reaches over and squeezes Jenna's hand, "It'll be okay Jenna. K.C. might not be there for you but I am, so is Clare and I'm sure Alli too."

Jenna looks up and I nod to show that I agree with Adam's statement. Jenna smiles just a little bit, it's not the smile so much as the look of relief in her eyes that makes me smile.

"Thanks, I really need my friends right now."

I was feeling really sorry for myself this morning, but after hearing about Jenna's predicament I'm not. I'm not happy with how things are, I'm still angry at my father, I hate that my parents are getting divorced. However, I'm grateful that I have the sense not to sleep with a guy and get pregnant, that I'm not facing the prospect of being a teen mom. Most of all I'm grateful for the people around me, I might not have my dad any longer but really, he hasn't been around or present in my life for a long time when I think about it. I do have my mom and Fitz, I have Adam, Alli and my other friends, I have Eli too, and even Drew was supportive. Of course, church and our friends there, and the pastor. With this realization my thinking changes, instead of wallowing in anger and hurt I become grateful for what I still have.

Jenna is at least a little bit happier now, I suppose not feeling so alone. We're able to work and Adam even gets Jenna laughing a couple of times. K.C. is in my second period class and I glare at him, but don't say anything. Since it's math we work quietly for most of the period anyway, other than Alli and I both solving problems on the board. At lunch I go to my locker and find Adam, he grins at me, at least until K.C. goes to his locker and Adam scowls. Jenna starts to approach and then freezes and begins to tear up at the sight of her ex and baby daddy. Adam sees it too, he stiffens up and clenches his fists, storms over to K.C., grabs his shoulder and then socks K.C. in the jaw! Jenna and I both gasp while K.C. falls back against the lockers, and Adam shakes his hand.

"Come on Adam let's get some ice for your hand," Jenna says coming over and taking Adam's arm. I go with them, following a few steps behind to make sure both my friends are alright.

"Hey Clare," Eli calls. I stop walking to see what Eli wants but Jenna and Adam continue. "I tried to call you yesterday, but it went straight to voicemail."

"Sorry Eli, I guess I forgot to turn it on after church. It wasn't a very good weekend."

"You want to have lunch with me and you can tell me about it?"

"Sure."

 **(FITZ)**

"Hey Drew," I greet seeing him at his locker at lunch.

"Oh, hey Fitz," he nods to me as he closes his locker.

"You want to have lunch with us?" I ask him.

"Us who?"

"Me, Owen and Bianca."

"Sure," he shrugs.

We start walking to the caf when we see Jenna and Adam walk past us. Jenna has her arm around him and looks concerned, Adam is holding his hand like it hurts.

"You want to check on your brother?"

"No, looks like Jenna's taking care of him. I'll ask about it later," Drew replies.

Drew and I get in line for lunch, easily finding Owen and Bianca when we're done. Bianca asks how Clare is doing when we sit down. Drew tells them she was at his place all day Saturday and pretty out of it. I tell them about yesterday. After that Drew and Owen talk about sports, Bianca looks bored but never takes her eyes off Drew. We stay in the caf until just before the bell when we return to our lockers. Drew and I have third period together, so we start walking that way.

"You know she likes you," I comment to Drew.

"Who?"

"Bianca, she likes you."

"No, she just wanted to use me or break me and Alli up," Drew shakes his head.

"She probably wanted to break you two up, but because she likes you. Trust me okay, I've known Bianca a long time. She doesn't make great decisions when it comes to her and her well-being, in a lot of ways she just doesn't care what happens to her. I think you'd be good for her though."

Drew doesn't say anything, but he does grin. We get to class and sit down at our desks. All through class I can tell Drew is thinking about Bianca, or maybe thinking about what to do. Fourth period is a class I don't really like, I'd probably enjoy it more if I understood what the teacher was talking about. Thankfully, Owen has it with me and he can usually explain so I understand. When I leave last period, I see Clare in the hall, waiting for me it appears.

"You ready to go home?"

"Not really," she sighs.

"We can go to The Dot to do homework," I suggest and Clare nods.

Owen has to get to practice and he says goodbye, Clare and I walk to The Dot. Bianca is here too, and she sits with us. We stay at The Dot for a couple of hours before we all walk back to the school. Bianca says goodbye, Clare and I get in my car and drive home. We get home just as Helen does and she smiles at us.

"I didn't feel like cooking, so I ordered some dinner. It should be here in about twenty minutes," Helen tells us.

"Thanks Mom, we'll go wash up," Clare says.

Clare and I go upstairs to drop our backpacks in our rooms and take off our heavy coats. We wash our hands and go downstairs just as the doorbell rings, I open the door and take the food while Helen signs the credit card slip. Clare and I get out the food and plates, Helen joins us just as we're setting the table.

"How was school?" Helen asks as we begin eating.

"It was okay, I've never liked school very much."

"I told Eli about Dad," Clare reveals, "he said he was sorry and to let him know if I needed anything."

"Well, that was sweet of him. People have been very supportive, I told some people at work today. They were very supportive. We're going to be okay, the three of us we're going to be okay, we don't need him," Helen says resolutely.

"No one asked at church," Clare comments quietly, "no one asked why Dad wasn't there."

"They probably thought he was sick or working. When he doesn't show up this Sunday they'll ask. I made an appointment with the Pastor on Wednesday, to tell him that Randall will no longer be coming and why."

For the rest of dinner, we make the idlest of small talk just to fill the silence. We clean up easily after dinner and then Helen goes up to her room, we know she's going up to cry. She did it Saturday night and Sunday night, Clare and I want to help but Helen always locks the door. Clare takes a shower and I finish my homework, I hear Clare go into her room and she puts some music on. I only hear Clare leave her room when she gets ready for bed.

I get ready for bed, but I'm not that tired, two passages the pastor read in church yesterday keep echoing in my mind. _Don't let anyone look down on you because you are young, but set an example for the believers in speech, in conduct, in love, in faith and in purity._ And; _Blessed is the one who perseveres under trial because, having stood the test, that person will receive the crown of life that the Lord has promised to those who love him._

Both of these passages really made me think, especially with everything that was going in the Edwards home…I mean my home. Randall was gone, and I was man of the house now, as much as I needed Clare and Helen in some ways they needed me more right now. I may be barely seventeen, but I need to step up. I've been through a lot of trials in my life, in some ways I feel like my entire life is just one trial after the other. I've come through them all though, every trial and hardship that life has ever thrown at me I've come through. It's made me stronger, not always better but certainly stronger. This time is different, this trial, this hardship isn't mine alone. Everything else I've ever been through it was usually me alone and I got through it any way I could. This time I need to be strong not only for myself but for Clare and Helen.

After some deep thinking, and not getting tired I decide to read. I pull a book from the bookshelf and open it. I fall asleep reading, waking some time later to the book open on my chest and the light still on. I set the book on the nightstand, yawn and stretch as I get up. I have to use the washroom and when I get out I hear noises coming from Clare's room, like she's crying. I go to her door and knock softly.

"Clare?"

She doesn't answer so I open the door slowly, I realize she's having a nightmare, sort of whimpering and talking in her sleep. I go over sitting on the edge of her bed and I shake her gently.

"Clare wake up, it's a bad dream," I say softly. Her eyes open, she looks at me before she sits up hugging me and I hold her. "You want to talk about it?"

She releases me and lies down again, "It was about Dad. Him and this woman he left us for. I don't remember much about the dream, but I know that's what it was about."

I don't know what to say to her, so I put my hand on her arm and try to be comforting. "Can you get back to sleep? Do you want to go downstairs and watch some TV?"

"I don't know if I can get back to sleep, will you watch TV with me please? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Yeah, of course," I smile.

She gets up and puts her robe on, I turn off the light in my room and we go downstairs. Clare turns on the TV, she finds an old movie and we watch, I fall asleep after about an hour. I wake up early the next morning when Helen comes down the stairs, there's a blanket over me and Clare is gone.

"I'm going to go get ready for school," I tell Helen and she smiles at me. I go upstairs and find Clare coming out of the washroom. "Did you get back to sleep?" I ask her, and she just shakes her head.

"Thanks for waiting up with me Mark," she says kissing my cheek gently. Then she disappears into her room, but I'm left grinning. I grin because it's the first time she's kissed me and it's the first time she's called me Mark.

 **Update soon picking up the same morning with Clare's POV. Next to be updated is** _ **Supernatural High.**_

 **The passages used, and found for me by Christlove88, are:**

 **Don't let anyone look down on you because you are young, but set an example for the believers in speech, in conduct, in love, in faith and in purity.**

 **1 Timothy 4:12 NIV**

 **Blessed is the one who perseveres under trial because, having stood the test, that person will receive the crown of life that the Lord has promised to those who love him.**

 **James 1:12 NIV**


	6. Just a Clearing with Little Else Around

**Okay, readers get those votes into the ship of the week poll it is currently tied.**

 **Also, get your votes in for what will replace** _ **Shadow, Snow & Blood**_ **when that ends. It's very close right now between** _ **Why Do I Want Him Still?**_ **And** _ **You Don't Have to be His Girl.**_

 **Ch. 6 Just a Clearing with Little Else Around**

 **(CLARE)**

"I hate dragging you to school so early," I apologize to Fitz when he parks at school Tuesday morning. After my nightmare last night Fitz waited up with me and neither of us slept very much, but I still had to get to school early for the radio show.

"I don't mind, I kind of like the quiet in the morning," Fitz grins.

We get out of the car and Drew parks next to us. Fitz and I wait while Drew and Adam get out of the car. We walk into school with them, Drew and Fitz wandering off before Adam and I enter the radio station.

"Hey Adam, Clare you're here early, that's good. Clare, can you look at the sponsors and the ad spots to figure out the morning schedule? We have two new ones and I'm not sure where to put them," Sav requests.

"Sure," I smile sitting down at the desk.

"Dave should be here in a minute, we'll get everything turned on. Do you have the copy for today's show?" Sav asks Adam.

"Yeah, it's on my school account just let me pull it up," Adam says sitting at the computer just as Dave walks in.

While the boys look over the copy I look over the sponsors, the advertising packages they bought, and the schedule to figure out what ads should go where. I've almost got it worked out when there's a knock on the booth door. We all turn our heads, I scowl and turn my head back when I see who it is.

"Clare Honey," Dad says opening the door.

"Go away," I snap at him.

"Can I help you?" Sav asks.

"I just came to talk to my daughter," Dad replies.

"Go away Dad, you're good at that," I hiss at him.

"I think you'd better go Mr. Edwards," Sav says standing up and walking toward the door.

"She's my daughter," Dad replies curtly.

"And she doesn't want to see you, now please leave school grounds or I'll have you escorted," Sav tells him. His voice is hard, laced with determination, in the reflection of the production booth glass I see Sav standing tall. Adam and Dave are standing with him, making a wall between me and Dad.

"You heard him Randall, you need to go," Adam demands.

"I can call my dad, the cop, and have him come get you," Dave threatens.

"Clare I…" Dad starts but Sav cuts him off again.

"I told you to go." Sav doesn't wait for a reply. In the reflection of the glass I see Sav put a hand on my dad's shoulder and push him until Sav can close and lock the door.

"Thanks guys," I smile at them.

"You okay Clare?" Adam questions.

I nod and wipe my eyes, tears just starting to break from the corners of my eyes. "I'm okay, get back to work," I assure them.

Adam hugs me while Sav calls the office to make sure my dad is gone. We get back to work, I push all thoughts of my dad from my mind and concentrate real hard on the show. It goes smoothly, Sav is grateful I got the ad schedule worked out and the guys put on a good show.

"You sure you're okay?" Adam asks as we walk to our lockers after the show.

"I wasn't ready to see him, he's tried calling a few times, but I'm just not ready to talk to him. I feel like I don't know him anymore, and I'm just not ready to hear his side of things."

"You won't have to, not until you're ready," Adam says putting his arm around me.

"What if I'm never ready Adam?"

"It's all fresh Clare, and you may never be ready to hear his side, but when the anger dies down I'm sure you'll be ready to see your dad again."

"Yeah, probably, but not for a while," I reply with a heavy breath. Adam gives me a sympathetic smile and hugs me a little.

"Trying to steal my girl Adam?" Eli smirks. I'm sure he's joking, but I don't like his tone, I twist my mouth at him and kiss Adam's cheek.

"Adam doesn't have to try steal me, he can have me anytime he wants," I reply, and Adam's cheeks go bright red as his arm slips from my shoulders. "Anyway, no one said anything about me being your girl," I comment going to my locker and opening the lock.

"I was joking Clare, I know Adam wouldn't steal you, and you can go out with anyone you want. However," Eli says taking my chin gently and turning me to look at him, "I'd like it if you were my girl."

"I know you were joking Eli, I'm just not in the mood for jokes right now. We'll talk about me being your girl later," I reply.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Eli asks, he's sincere and yet still smirking.

"Her dad came by this morning, showed up at the radio station," Adam explains.

"I'm sorry Clare, are you okay?" Eli asks brushing some hair behind my ear. His hand comes to rest on my back at my shoulder blades.

"I wasn't ready to see him or talk to him. Sav, Adam and Dave forced him to leave. I didn't think he'd show up at school when I ignored his calls," I huff getting my books from my locker.

"I don't think he'll come back, but if he does you tell me," Eli insists. I smile at him as I close my locker.

Adam and I stay with Eli until the bell rings and we walk to homeroom. Dad doesn't show up at the school again, and for most of the day I am able to put Dad out of my mind. Not entirely though, there are a few times over the day that Dad, and what he did to us, works its way into my mind. I don't have anything to do after school, and really all I want to do is go home and get my homework done.

"I'm ready to go home," I tell Fitz finding him at his locker after the last bell. Bianca and Owen are with him, I wave to them and they nod back. "I can walk if you have plans," I comment.

"I got practice, see you guys tomorrow," Owen says.

"I'm gonna get a caffeine fix, see you tomorrow," Bianca waves.

"No plans, let's go home," Fitz replies. "Why didn't you tell me your dad came by this morning?" Fitz asks as we start driving home.

"I haven't seen you since we got to school. He left, thanks to Sav, Adam and Dave," I shrug.

"Yeah, I know. I heard from Sav. He said your dad came by the station and they made him leave. You must still be ignoring his calls if he came by the school so early to talk to you."

"I'm just not ready to see to him, I'm not even ready to talk to him over the phone."

"I know Clare, and you don't have to talk to him until you're ready and no one can make you."

Fitz parks in the driveway and we go inside. We sit on the sofa, get out our books and start on our homework. Except that having brought my dad up again, and being home where memories of him abound, it's all fresh on my mind. Without realizing it I end up just staring at my math homework, only I'm caught up in my thoughts and I'm not actually seeing the problems on the page. I don't realize it until Fitz touches my arm and I look at him.

"When I stare at my math homework it means I don't understand any of it. I can't imagine you're not understanding your math homework, so what's going on in your brain?" Fitz asks.

"My dad," I reply slumping back on the sofa, "I only saw him for a moment, but it's been weighing on my mind all day. All I wanted to do was come home, get the day over with, but coming home wasn't a good idea my dad's all over this place. All I could think about the moment we walked in the door was him."

"Come on, bring your homework I got an idea," Fit says.

We stuff our books back into our backpacks and leave the house again. We get in his car and he starts driving back towards school, though he parks near The Dot. We get out and I follow him, towards the part of the ravine where the kids hang out. At first, I think that's where we're going, we do get close enough that I hear their voices, but that's not where we go. We walk past that part, down to the river and then along the river a little, over a little bridge to a small clearing.

"How'd you know about this place?" I question as he takes my hand to help me over a log.

"Johnny, the gang used to come here a lot, bring girls here when the camp got too rowdy."

"I forgot you were part of Johnny's gang," I comment sitting down on the log.

"Seems like a hundred years ago," Fitz replies sitting next to me.

"I guess you brought a lot of girls here to make out?" I question. Somehow the thought sends a pang through my chest, I inadvertently bite my lower lip.

"A few, don't hate me, but I don't even remember most of their names. Don't play innocent with me either, I know Eli and K.C. are not the only boys you've ever kissed," Fitz says. It makes me giggle, the way he says it, the look in his eyes when he says it, even that he knows that.

"No, they're not. I think I can do my homework now," I smile at him.

"Mission accomplished then," Fitz grins.

 **(FITZ)**

Clare and I spend a couple hours in the ravine doing homework. She gets all hers done, I get most of mine done, with some help from Clare. We're still working on my homework for understanding Canadian law when my phone rings. I pull it from my pocket and see Owen's name, so I answer.

"Hey Owen."

"Hey, just got out of practice and I'm starved, want to grab some pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good, Clare and I are doing homework near the ravine."

"Cool, bring her. Meet at our favorite pizza place in twenty," Owen says and hangs up.

"Owen wants us to come meet him for pizza," I tell Clare. I'm sure she gathered that from my side of the conversation, but I tell her anyway.

"Sounds good to me, let's start walking back and I'll text Mom we're going out for pizza," Clare replies as she begins putting her books into her backpack.

We walk back to the car and I drive us to the pizza place. Owen is here, we order a large pizza and three sodas. We get our sodas and take a seat at a booth near the back.

"So, I hear your dad was at the school this morning," Owen comments to Clare.

"Does everyone know?" Clare questions wrinkling her nose.

"He was with me when Sav told me," I explain to Clare.

"I guess ignoring his calls for the last several days wasn't enough of a hint for him to leave me alone. I don't know how he could just walk out on me and mom, and Fitz, and then think I want to see him," Clare huffs.

"Hopefully, after being kicked out of the school he got the idea," I comment.

"He better," Clare grumbles.

"How was practice?" I ask Owen to change the subject.

"Not bad, got a couple boys that still need to be whipped into shape. They're second stringers, but on my team, everyone plays their best or they don't stay on the team," Owen replies just as they bring our pizza. "So, you think Drew and Bianca are going to get together anytime soon?" Owen questions before taking a big bite of pizza.

"I hope so, I told Drew she liked him," I remark after swallowing.

"They might need another push," Clare comments.

We don't talk much while eating because we're all hungry. We do talk about ways to get Drew and Bianca together when we do talk. We spend over an hour with Owen eating and talking a little. We easily finish the pizza between the three of us, leaving together and waving to Owen before we get in my car and drive home.

"How was dinner, with Owen was it?" Helen asks when we come in.

"It was good, how was dinner with your friends?" Clare questions.

"It was nice, it was good for me to be able to t…" Helen is saying and then stops and looks at Clare. I have a feeling she was going to say talk about Randall, or maybe bitch about Randall, but decided not to in front of Clare. "Good for me to go out with the girls," Helen says instead. "How was school?"

"Eh, it was school," I shrug.

"It was okay except that Dad came by this morning," Clare says.

"Your father came to the school?" Helen inquires.

"Yeah, early this morning to the radio station. I wasn't ready to talk to him or see him. I told him to leave and he wouldn't. Sav, Dave and Adam had to force him," Clare grumbles as talking about it brings it all up again.

Helen doesn't seem to know what to say, but she hugs Clare tightly. "Why don't the three of us get away this weekend? We could go to Amherst Island, leave Friday afternoon and come back Sunday, just get away from here for a little bit. What do you think?"

"Getting away for a little bit does sound good," Clare nods.

"Sounds good to me," I agree.

"Good, I'll go and find us a place to stay right now, and your father can pay for it," Helen grins. She hugs Clare and them before she goes upstairs.

"I've got some homework to finish," I comment and start to go upstairs.

"Do it down here, I'll help you," Clare says sitting on the sofa and turning on the TV.

I sit on the sofa with her and she helps me finish my homework. Happy to be done I put my homework away and we get dessert. Helen comes down & says she booked us two rooms at a bed and breakfast, she makes herself some tea before returning upstairs. Clare and I stay up pretty late watching TV, she seems reluctant to go to sleep, I think her dad's visit is still on her mind. It's after two before we finally go upstairs and get ready for bed. Of course, we get up early to get to the school in time for Clare to do the morning radio show. She goes inside, in my opinion it's too early to be at school and I don't see Drew when I walk in. Usually he's here or gets here just after we do, and he and I hang out. I wait a few minutes, but when Drew doesn't show up I decide to go to The Dot for coffee. I walk over cutting through the ravine which brings you out in the alley next to the drugstore, across the street from the cafe. I should have just walked down the street.

"Hey Fitz, where you been?" Steve asks. He and his friends are drinking. I'm pretty sure they've been up all night. I'm also sure they're high or coming down from a high.

"Nowhere," I reply trying to walk past them.

"I asked where you've been Fitz," Steve says grabbing the back of my hoodie. He pulls me back and I get tossed into the wall, but I recover quickly.

"And I told you nowhere. I don't live with you asshole or your fucking bum of a dad anymore," I snarl pushing him away from me.

Steve is either too drunk or high to get his footing because he falls back and his cheap beer spills. His friends are laughing, I am not sticking around until he gets up and I take off running.

"Get him," Steve commands his friends.

I run out to the street and narrowly miss getting hit by a couple of cars. I make it across to The Dot, Steve's friends have the sense not to follow me, but I burst into the café panting. Everyone in the café is looking at me, although that could be from the car horns and people in the cars yelling at me.

"Trying to get yourself killed?" Drew asks. Guess I didn't see him at school because he needed caffeine this morning too.

"Trying to avoid my stepbrother," I reply nodding across the street. Steve and his buddies are standing there looking in the café window.

"Maybe avoid alleys," Drew remarks with a half sarcastic tone.

"Yeah," I nod and walk to the counter. I order a coffee and sit at the table with Drew. "So, you asked Bianca out yet?" I inquire, and he shakes his head. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do but…" Drew's sentence trails off and he lets out a long breath, "Adam. And I don't know, everyone heard what Bianca and I did in the boiler room."

"Are you worried about hurting Adam by dating Bianca or what people will think?"

"Both. Going down to the boiler room with her was stupid, but in a way, I was sabotaging an already doomed relationship. I don't like how she treated Adam, but my brother knows I'm an idiot, he wasn't surprised at all when I told him. Telling him I screwed up and let my hormones overtake me to be intimate with the girl that got him outed, is different than telling him I'm dating her. Everyone knows what happened, none of my friends like Bianca, except for you and Owen, but you were friends with her already," Drew comments. He's looking down, but I smile because he called me his friend. "If my friends, and especially my brother, hate her how much of a relationship can we have?"

"Your friends aren't dating her, you are. If you really like Bianca it should only matter to your friends how you feel. As for Adam he's got a good head on his shoulders, he loves you and if he can get over me living with Clare, I'm pretty sure he'll be able to accept you and Bianca. Tell him how you feel, you'll never know unless you're honest with him."

"Living with Clare has made you wise," Drew grins.

"A lot more than that," I laugh.

"You know your stepbrother is still hanging around out there," Drew remarks.

"He never was very good at letting things go," I reply with a sigh.

"Hang on," Drew comments and gets his phone out. He calls someone, puts the phone to his ear and waits a moment for the person to answer. "Hi Officer Turner, are you on duty?" Drew asks, and I smile. "Can you drive around the school? There's some kids drinking in the alley next to the drugstore across from The Dot. They're bothering kids walking to school." Drew waits a moment for a response and grins at me. "Thanks Officer Turner," Drew says into the phone before hanging up. "That ought to take care of it. He said he'd be right down and he's only a couple minutes away," Drew says slipping his phone into his pocket again.

We wait a moment and then we hear the short siren sound as the cop car pulls over. Steve and his buddies try and run, but Officer Turner grabs Steve and one more. He forces Steve's friend to sit in the back seat while he asks Steve for ID. He then does the same for his friend, and then both are put in the back of the car and arrested, presumably for underage drinking. It doesn't matter to me why I just start laughing.

"I hope they keep him in there a couple of days, might actually teach him a lesson," I comment.

"Come on, let's get to school, we can listen to Adam and Clare's radio show," Drew chuckles.

Drew and I take our coffee and walk back to school. As soon as we enter we hear Dave and Adam on the radio. I sit with Drew on the foyer steps, we study for the geography test we have on Friday while listening to the radio show. Owen comes in and sees us, he sits with us and helps us study even though he's not in that class. When the bell rings we all go walk to homeroom, all three of us have the same homeroom. I like both my morning classes because they're the easiest.

At lunch, Owen and I leave auto shop together, we find Bianca in the caf and eat with her. I tell them about watching Steve get arrested this morning, they find it as funny as I did. When Owen leaves to go to the washroom I take the opportunity to talk to Bianca about Drew.

"Talked to Drew this morning, he likes you, there's just one thing really stopping him," I tell her.

She looks up at me with an arched eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

"Adam."

Her face instantly changes, I see the shame in her eyes, it's not an emotion you see on Bianca very much. "I was really awful to him."

"So was I, so was Owen, but we apologized, and Adam forgave us. Pretty sure he'll forgive you too, especially if he knows how you feel about his brother," I tell her. Bianca smiles just as Owen sits down again.

"What are we talking about?" Owen asks.

"You of course," Bianca replies in a snarky tone.

I chuckle and Owen grimaces at her.

 **(CLARE)**

"Hey Adam," Bianca calls. It's almost the end of the lunch, Adam and I are at our lockers. "Hi Clare," she smiles at me before looking back to Adam. "Listen Adam, I wanted to apologize for last semester. The way I reacted, the way I outed you and had Fitz and Owen get you it was deplorable. I really am sorry; my snap reaction was nothing but pride and ignorance. I knew you were a good person, that should have been all that mattered. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Bianca. Thanks for apologizing," Adam smiles.

"I should have done it long ago, I was never very good at thinking things through. I hope we can be friends now, you too Clare. I hope we can be friends too, especially with one of my best friends living with you," Bianca says.

"Thanks Bianca, I'd like it if we could be friends," I smile.

"Yeah, me too," Adam grins. Bianca smiles and walks off, turning to wave at us before she disappears around the corner. "That's Fitz, Owen and Bianca. After what happened last semester, and at Vegas Night, I never would have believed that they all would have apologized or that I'd possibly be friends with them."

"A lot has happened since Vegas Night," I comment.

"That's for sure," Adam replies as the bell rings.

We walk to our third period history class and sit at our desks. Dave and K.C. walk in a moment later sitting at their desks. Adam tells them about Bianca's apology. Mr. Perino breaks us into pairs and I get paired with K.C. for the project. He asks if I've heard from my dad again, I tell him thankfully I haven't and K.C. smiles. We finish first and after we turn it in Mr. Perino lets us out of class early. I go to the washroom before the bell rings and visit my locker before the bell rings again. When I get to my communications technology class Adam and Dave are already at their desks. They're talking about what to do on tomorrow's show, at least until the teacher starts class.

"I got basketball practice, see you guys tomorrow for the radio show," Dave waves as we leave class after the final bell.

"See you Dave," I say and Adam waves.

"I gotta hang out until Drew's done at practice, want to do homework at The Dot?" Adam asks.

"Sure, I need some books from my locker."

"I'll meet you on the steps," Adam says. I start walking to my locker and text Fitz that I'm going to do homework at The Dot with Adam.

"Clare," Eli calls. I put my phone back in my purse and look up. Eli is at his locker and just about to open it.

"Hi Eli," I smile. He stops opening his locker and turns to me.

"You want to go out Friday night? There's a great Italian film playing at the independent theatre."

"Sorry Eli, we're going away this weekend."

"We? We who?"

"Me, Fitz a…"

"Fitz!" Eli growls as his face turns red, his eyes narrow and his green eyes flare with jealousy. "You're going away with Fitz for the weekend?"

"Eli, you didn't let me finish. Mom is coming with us, the three of us are going away, it was her idea. We won't be back until Sunday evening. After my dad's visit she thought it would be good for us to get away."

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go away with Fitz for the weekend," Eli grouses, I sigh as he continues opening his locker.

"Eli, I'm not g…" I start and then gasp jumping back as Eli's locker opens and a bunch of junk spills out. "Eli there are trashcans in the hallways," I comment picking up what looks like a piece of trash to me. I start walking it to the trashcan when Eli runs over and grabs my arm.

"No, don't! Don't touch anything!" Eli barks so harshly it startles me. He rips the object from my hand and sort of shoves me away.

"HEY," Owen yells catching me and getting between me and Eli, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's my stuff, I need it, I need all of it," Eli says in a hurried almost desperate way. He stuffs everything back into his locker, slams the door before he runs down the hall.

"You alright Clare?" Owen asks after Eli is gone.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks Owen. I need to get to my locker and meet Adam out front."

"I need to get to practice, but after that violent outburst from Eli I'm going with you to your locker," Owen says.

I don't think Owen escorting me is necessary, but I don't I want to argue with him either. He comes with me, I get out my books and he escorts me out to the steps where Adam is waiting.

"I'll be fine now, go to practice Owen," I insist.

"Don't let Eli anywhere near the of you two, not until he's rational," Owen says. He waves to us as he walks to the bus waiting to take the hockey team to practice.

"Okay, what did Eli do?" Adam asks as we begin walking to The Dot.

"On the way to my locker he asked if I wanted to go to a movie this weekend. I told him I was going away this weekend with Fitz. Before I was able to tell him Mom was coming and it was her idea he got angry. I finally did tell him that, he opened his locker and all this stuff spilled out, it looked like it was all trash Adam. I picked something up, a broken plastic black…thing, I was going to throw it away. Eli grabbed my arm and ripped it from my hand, yelling at me for even touching it. Owen saw him and caught me getting between me and Eli. Then Eli stuffed everything in his locker, slammed the door and walked off. It was pretty scary Adam, he seemed to lose it over nothing."

"Eli's complicated, he drives an old hearse, his clothes consist of various shades of black and grey, and not because he's into vampires," Adam jokes. I twist my mouth at him. "Do you want me to talk to Eli?"

"Not today, not until he's cooled down I don't know what he'd do in the mood I saw him in. Owen wasn't worried over nothing. I don't know if Eli was set off because he's jealous of Fitz or embarrassed because of the mess in his locker, but he really lost it. Completely snapped, I actually thought he might hurt me. I think Owen did too and that's why he got between us."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, find out what set him off. Does Eli have any reason to be jealous of Fitz? I mean besides that he lives with you?"

"Not at all, I don't think Fitz even sees me that way. It's not like Fitz moved in because we're dating, my parents would never have allowed that. He moved in because his stepfather and stepbrother beat him. My parents understood that it was dangerous for him stay home. I think, looking back on it, they both agreed so fast because they knew their marriage was falling apart. Maybe even knew that my dad would be moving out. Fitz, has no interest in me like that, I'm pretty sure he sees me as a sister or something."

"He did take you to Vegas Night," Adam reminds me.

"Only to bother Eli, and I only went with him because he threatened you and Eli. I'm grateful to have Fitz at the house, I don't know how I'd be handling all this without Fitz, but there's nothing between us and I doubt there'll ever be."

"I'll talk to Eli tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be calm by then," Adam comments just as the door opens and Fitz comes in with Bianca.

"Mind if we do homework with you?" Bianca asks sitting down.

"Not at all," I smile as Fitz sits down next to me.

"You think Steve is still jail?" Bianca asks looking across the street.

"I hope so, I doubt Rudy bailed him out."

"Your stepbrother got arrested?" I question.

"After I left you at school this morning I walked here for some coffee. Ran into Steve and some of his friends, they were very drunk. We had a few words and I pushed Steve, he was drunk and fell, still about killed myself running into the street to get away from them. Drew was in here, I told him, and he called Officer Turner who came and arrested Steve and one of his buddies. The others got away, but I got a laugh watching Steve get hauled off," Fitz explains.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I question.

"I haven't seen you since this morning."

"Drew didn't tell me either," Adam says.

"I hope Steve stays in jail a good long time," Bianca remarks.

Fitz and Bianca get out some books. The four of us begin on our homework and we all have most of it done by the time Drew walks in after basketball practice.

"Gotta get home little bro," Drew says.

"I better get going too, got a long walk back to my auntie's apartment," Bianca sighs closing her book.

"I thought you had a car," Adam remarks.

"I do, it's not working again," Bianca replies with a huff.

"We can take you home," Adam offers.

"Yeah, it's on our way," Drew nods happily at the thought of taking Bianca home.

"We should get home too, see you guys tomorrow," I say.

We pack up our stuff, leaving together and wave to Drew, Adam and Bianca as they get into Drew's car.

 **Update soon, picking up from about here in Adam's pov and probably including the weekend away. Next to be updated is** _ **Supernatural High.**_


	7. Trying to Hide Under a Blade of Grass

**Thank you to everyone who voted in the short story poll. The winner is "Why Do I Want Him Still?" I got a ton of votes and the second place winner "You Don't Have to be His Girl" will replace "Why Do I Want Him Still?".**

 **Ch. 7 Trying to Hide Under a Blade of Grass**

 **(ADAM)**

"Thanks for the ride, see you two tomorrow," Bianca smiles as she gets out of the car.

"Later Bianca," Drew says.

"See you at school," I wave.

Drew waits until Bianca is in the apartment building before he turns around to drive us home. "Hey, uh…" my brother starts and glances at me before glancing away. I look at him expecting him to continue, but he remains silent.

"Was there a sentence or question in there or did you just want to hear your own voice?" I remark with a sardonic tone and Drew twists his mouth at me.

"I was wondering how you might feel if I ask Bianca out? I know what happened last semester but…"

"It's fine," I interject before Drew babbles on, "Bianca apologized today. Besides, I can tell you like her. I think she's a much better fit for your than Alli."

"I think so too, and I really do like her," Drew grins.

"Yeah, that was obvious. You should ask her out this weekend."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Mom is making dinner when we get home, we go down to the basement and I turn on the TV. We watch TV while I help Drew with some of his homework. Mom calls us up for dinner when it's ready, and Dad gets home just as we're sitting down to eat.

"How was school?" Mom asks.

"Fine," Drew and I reply at nearly the same time.

"Boys, you know I hate that answer," Mom scolds us.

"Fitz almost got killed by his stepbrother this morning, I called Officer Turner and he took Fitz's stepbrother and one of his friends," Drew says.

"Is Fitz alright?" Dad inquires.

"Yeah, he's fine he ran from them and came into The Dot. Nothing else really happened today, classes were classes," Drew shrugs.

"The radio show went great this morning. I did homework with Clare, Fitz and Bianca at The Dot after school," I tell them.

"That's good, why didn't you join them Drew?" Mom asks.

"Basketball practice mom," Drew responds rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like typical boring high school days," Dad comments.

"Yeah," I say with a heavy breath remembering what Clare told me about Eli, and Owen telling us to stay away from Eli because of it. My parents don't seem to notice, but my brother gives me a look.

Mom asks Dad about his day, of course he can't tell us too much, so Mom dominates most of the conversation. After Drew and I help Mom clean up we return to the basement.

"Okay," Drew says as soon as we're sitting down, "what happened today?"

"I wasn't there, but Clare told me Eli kinda lost it, twice. He asked her out for this weekend, but Helen is taking her and Fitz to Amherst this weekend. When Clare told Eli he thought she was going away with Fitz alone for the weekend and started yelling. She did tell him it was her mom's idea and that Helen would be with them. Eli calmed down, and I guess they were still talking about it when Eli got to his locker. Well, he opened his locker and some trash spilled out, at least what Clare thought was trash. She tried to throw it away, Eli grabbed her and got really angry again, he must really have looked scary because Owen stopped him, got between them. Owen walked Clare out to me and told me to keep Eli away from the two of us. Clare told me what happened when we were at The Dot, I told her I'd talk to Eli tomorrow."

"Just be careful, we already know Eli can have some extreme behavior and he could hurt you without realizing it."

"I can handle myself," I shoot back with an annoyed tone.

"I didn't mean it like that Adam, I just don't want you to get hurt and Eli can be pretty scary. Tricking someone into getting arrested and slipping ipecac into their drink is not normal behavior."

"I'll be careful, I'll talk to him at lunch at the school."

Drew grins and goes back to his homework, I go back to watching TV, but of course now I'm thinking about Eli. Drew finally finishes his homework and we play video games for a while, I wish it had been more distracting though. I shower before going to bed, I don't sleep very well though, between thinking about Eli, worrying about Clare and the odd dream I have I feel like I barely get any sleep. When my alarm goes off the next morning I almost throw my phone across the room. I get up with a loud groan and start grabbing clothes from my closet before putting my compression vest on.

"Didn't sleep?" Drew asks when I go into the washroom. He's in here doing his hair of course.

"Had a lot on my mind."

"You want me to talk to Eli?" Drew offers.

"No, I'll talk to him. I'll be fine don't worry," I try to assure my brother. He doesn't look the list bit assured and I'm sure he'll try and be nearby when I talk to Eli.

I'm too tired to eat breakfast, Drew skips too and takes us to school. We first stop at The Dot for coffee, and find Clare here with Fitz. They're getting coffee and don't see us until they turn around.

"You don't look like you slept very much," Clare comments with a worried look.

"I didn't, I'll be okay after some coffee," I assure her.

Drew and I order coffee then the four of us go to school. Clare and I do the radio show, it goes okay, but Dave does carry most of the show. Morning classes offer a distraction, but when the bell rings for lunch I exit the class with a heavy breath. I told Drew not to worry, honestly though I am a little worried. I told Clare this morning to eat with Alli so I could talk to Eli. I wait for Eli by his locker, he walks up with Fiona, the two are talking excitedly.

"Hey Adam," Eli grins.

"Hi Adam," Fiona smiles, "I'll see you after school Eli." Fiona waves and walks off while Eli opens his locker.

"Should we grab Clare for lunch?" Eli questions putting his book in his locker.

"Actually, Clare's eating with Alli, girl stuff."

"Is she angry at me for yesterday?" Eli asks as he grabs his lunch and we start walking to the caf.

"Not angry, just worried. Owen was angry."

"Owen should mind his own business," Eli replies with a tight jaw.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I found out Clare was going away for the weekend with Fitz, I told her it wasn't a good idea," Eli shrugs. This differs from what Clare told me. I'm sure she wasn't exaggerating, I'm not sure if Eli is trying to downplay his reaction or if in his mind it wasn't so bad.

"The three of them are going to Amherst for the weekend. Helen thought they should get away for a few days after Randall walked out on them."

"I know, Clare told me. She and Helen trust Fitz, but I don't. I don't think he's changed at all," Eli comments.

We're at the caf now and get in line to get food. We don't talk while we're in line, too many ears around. After paying for our food we sit down at a table in the corner. Before he goes off on not trusting Fitz again I change the subject.

"And, what happened at your locker? Clare said a bunch of trash spilled out, when she tried to throw something away you lost it."

"It wasn't trash, Clare was trying to throw something away that I need."

"Clare says you yelled and ripped it from her hand. Owen thought you were going to hurt her, apparently so much that he told me and Clare to stay away from you."

"I didn't mean to scare her, and I wouldn't have hurt her. I just don't like other people to touch my things. I'll apologize for scaring her, you know I'd never hurt Clare."

I want to say yes, but I can't. Eli's behavior is unpredictable, if he was angry enough I think he could hurt her.

"If you really want to be Clare's boyfriend you'd better watch your behavior Eli. If you're flipping out over nothing it's not going to be a long relationship."

"I'll apologize Adam, I'll make it up to her," Eli assures me.

Honestly, I'm not sure how to feel. Eli's kind of avoided my questions, but not entirely he did answer them. Still, nothing he said entirely explains why he got so angry. I don't think he's really going to explain anything further, so I change the subject.

"What were you and Fiona talking about?"

"We're going to do a play for drama class," Eli grins.

He tells me his ideas for the play, and how Fiona volunteered him to be director. We finish lunch and I know Eli is going to look for Clare, so I go with him. She's in the hallways with Alli, they're talking. Actually, Alli is talking as usual and Clare is smiling and nodding. Eli and I approach, Alli looks at us and goes quiet.

"Can I talk to you a minute Clare?" Eli requests.

"Go ahead," Clare replies. Clearly, she wants us here and does not want to be alone with Eli.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that all the stuff in my locker is very important to me. I got a little anxious when you tried to throw it away, it's not trash. I feel terrible for scaring you and I hope you know I would never hurt you. I hope you, your mom, and Fitz have a good time this weekend. Maybe I could take you to dinner tonight to make up for everything?"

"That would be nice," Clare smiles.

"I'll pick you up at five from your place," Eli smirks before walking off.

"Have fun tonight," Alli grins at Clare, "I need to get to my locker." Alli waves before walking off.

"So, what did Eli say?" Clare asks now that we're alone.

I tell her about my lunch with Eli before the bell rings. I don't know that it makes her feel any better, but she does thank me for talking to Eli. Since I have to wait for Drew after school Clare and I do homework at The Dot again, Fitz and Bianca join us. When Drew comes to get me Fitz and Clare go home, and Drew and I take Bianca home again.

"Do you want to go out with me Saturday night?" Drew asks Bianca before she gets out of the car.

"Yeah, pick me up here at seven," Bianca grins as she opens her door. "See you boys tomorrow."

We watch until Bianca's inside and then Drew takes us home. I spend the rest of the afternoon watching TV and helping Drew with his homework. Dad has to work late, so it's just the three of us for dinner, after we help Mom clean up we return to the basement. I watch my phone for the time and wait until I can call Clare. When I know she's home from her date, because it's her curfew, I go upstairs to call her from my room.

"Hi Adam."

"Hey, how was dinner?"

"It was good. Eli was a perfect gentleman the whole time. He apologized several times, I forgave him and we're going to dinner next Monday."

"That's good, so did he tell you why he snapped when you tried throwing away what you thought was trash?"

"He told me it was something of Julia's, something he was holding onto and when he saw me throwing it away he freaked out. I understand why he would even if it was trash. It does make me a little worried that he's still hung up on Julia though. He told me he wasn't still hung up on her, he insisted he wasn't. I don't know Adam, I really like Eli, but his temper and dark side scare me. I worry that he's not ready for a relationship and he's trying to prove that he is. He said we could talk more about us Monday on our date, and I have all weekend to really think about what I want."

"Yeah, and that's a good thing."

 **(CLARE)**

"I had fun tonight," I smile when Eli walks me to my door.

"So, did I. Then again, I always have a good time with you," Eli smirks brushing one of my curls behind my ear.

It's Friday night, there was a hockey game tonight, Drew and Bianca went to watch Owen. Drew & Bianca are also officially a couple as of last weekend. I heard from Fitz, Bianca and Adam that their first date went great, I think Drew and Bianca make a good couple. Adam is with Dave at a concert tonight, Fitz went out with Lucas tonight. We ran into Lucas when we returned from Amherst last Sunday. He's a security guard at strip mall in town where we stopped to eat Sunday night. Fitz saw Lucas and they got to talking.

Our weekend in Amherst was nice, it was good to get away for a bit. We mostly took it easy, walked around, did some hiking and sailing. It was a good distraction, I didn't think about Dad, and barely thought about Eli. Monday after school Eli and I went out to dinner again, it was nice and we had a good time. In fact, we've seen each other almost every night this week.

"We've been seeing a lot of each other, and I was thinking it's about time we became official. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Eli grins and our lips crush together. We stay locked in the kiss for a moment before I pull away. I say goodnight to Eli and go inside.

"How was the date?" Mom asks.

"Good, Eli and I are official now."

"How sweet, we'll have to have him over for dinner this weekend," Mom says.

"I'll check with Eli, but I'm sure Eli will be happy to come to dinner," I tell Mom before going upstairs. I get into pajamas, wash my face, brush my teeth and when I exit the washroom Fitz is just coming up the stairs. "How was your date?" Fitz asks.

"Good, Eli and I are official now. How was your night with Lucas?"

"It was good, it was fun to hang out again, we're going to do it more often. Maybe get together with Johnny too."

"That's good, I'm glad you guys are hanging out again. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Clare," he smiles as I go into my room.

I'm not tired and stay up on my laptop for a while. I sleep well, waking late Saturday morning. After using the washroom I go downstairs for breakfast, Mom left a note that she's out for the day and doesn't expect to be back for dinner. I make myself some cereal and sit down in front of the TV. While I'm eating I hear my phone ringing upstairs and rush up to get it.

"Hi Eli."

"Hi Blue Eyes, I was thinking I'd pick up my girl for brunch and we could spend the day together."

"Sounds great, I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

I hang up with Eli and return downstairs, tossing the rest of my cereal and putting my bowl in the dishwasher. Returning upstairs I get dressed and ready to go. Since Fitz is still sleeping by the time I'm ready I leave a note for him that I'm spending the day with Eli, and that neither Mom nor I may be home for dinner. I also suggest that he should get together with Owen or something. I wait out front and Eli pulls up a moment later, I smile and get into Morty. We enjoy a nice brunch, and then go for a walk through our favorite park, which is very romantic and beautiful in the snow. After that Eli suggests we go downtown to look in the used bookstores, which sounds great to me.

"I need to swing by my house real quick, do you mind?" Eli asks as he begins driving away from the park.

"Not at all," I smile.

"I'll just be a moment, do you mind waiting in the car?" Eli asks when we pull up to his house.

"Not at all," I reply.

Eli smirks and gets out of the car, he goes inside and I get out my phone. I play a game while waiting for Eli to return. I wait five minutes, then seven, and after ten I decide to go into the house. I'm not sure if he forgot about me or got distracted, but I'm getting tired of waiting in the car. I grab my purse, get out and cautiously knock on the door of the Goldsworthy home. I get no answer but the door is unlocked, so I go inside. I've never been inside the home, I've never been here at all. I know Adam has, he's come over to play video games before. It's vastly different from my house, there are pictures everywhere and plants. Lots of rock n' roll posters in the entry hallway, and some awards Bullfrog has won for his radio show.

"Eli?" I call up into the house, but get no answer. I set my purse on the sofa, peek into the kitchen and don't see him, so I walk toward the stairs. "Eli?" I call again, going up the stairs. I can hear him in his room, but he's not responding.

"Where is it?" He says to himself almost frantically.

A small foreboding feeling is beginning to build in my stomach, the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up. I should have listened to my instincts and gone outside again to wait for him. Instead, I continue up the stairs and slowly push open the door to his room.

"Eli?"

"I can't find it," Eli says in an agitated and frenetic tone.

"No wonder Eli, this place is a mess," I comment looking around the room. It's beyond cluttered, dirty doesn't even begin to describe it.

Eli's eyes suddenly narrow, looking right at me as if he just realized I was here. "What are you doing in here? You can't be in here, no one comes in my room. Get out," Eli snarls. He walks toward me, I step back and out of his room, and he slams the door on me. It's now I notice the padlock on the door.

No longer wanting to be here, and worried about what Eli might do I grab my purse and run down the block. Stopping at the corner market I call Fitz and hope he can pick me up.

"Hi Clare."

"I hate to bother you, but could you pick me up?"

"Sure, are you at Eli's?"

"No, Cott's Market it's…"

"I know where that is, I'll be there in ten."

I tell Fitz thanks and we hang up. I spend a few minutes wandering the market and waiting for Fitz. When the owner starts looking at me like I might steal something I buy a pop and wait outside. Fitz and Owen pull up a few minutes later.

"So, what happened?" Fitz asks as soon as I slide into the back seat.

"We had brunch, went for a walk and then stopped at his place and…he…" I bite my lip. I'm not really sure how to continue. I don't know if I should tell them about Eli's room or his mood swing. "Can you take me to Adam's? I need to talk to him."

"Sure," Fitz nods.

"Thanks."

"We're just going to grab something to eat. If you need us to come pick you up just call," Owen tells me as I get out of the car.

"Thanks, I may be with Adam for a while," I reply. I close the car door, wave to the guys and walk down to the basement. Thankfully, everything is shoveled because Audra makes the boys shovel every day when it snows. I probably should have called, made sure that Adam was home, it is a Saturday after all. I am relieved to see Adam is home, he and Drew are playing video games. I open the sliding glass door, and the brothers look over.

"Hey Clare." "Hi Clare."

"Hi," I smile taking off my coat and sitting down on the sofa near Adam. I wait for them to finish their level and Adam looks at me. "I thought you and Eli were spending the day together?"

"We were," I sigh.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Adam questions.

"Uh, I'm going to call Bianca," Drew says getting off the sofa. I wait until he's upstairs before I begin.

"We were having a really nice day together, we went to brunch and for a romantic walk in the snow. We were going to go downtown and he wanted to stop at his house. He told me he'd only be a moment and asked me to wait in the car, I said fine. When he wasn't back after ten minutes I went into the house. I thought he'd forgotten about me, or got distracted and lost track of time. I called out to him from the living room, he didn't answer. I could hear him in his room, I called out a couple more times and no answer. I went upstairs, Eli was looking for something in his room. It was a mess Adam, more than a mess, piled high with junk and trash and all kinds of things. Just like his locker," I breath out the last word as I realize something. "Adam, I think he's a hoarder."

"It was that bad?"

"Yes, and his locker too. It would explain a lot, the way he got so angry when I tried to throw something away. And today, once he realized I was there he was angry. He said no one comes into his room and slammed the door on me. I left and called Fitz to come get me from a market up the street."

"Hoarding is usually brought on by a trauma or a loss, at least from what I know. Hang on, I'll go get my laptop," Adam tells me.

He goes upstairs and I text Fitz to let him know I'll be at Adam's for a while. Adam returns with his laptop and we spend the next hour researching hoarding. Drew went out with Bianca and the Torres parents are out tonight, so Adam orders us pizza for dinner.

"I'll call Eli in the morning, try talking to him. If his hoarding began after Julia's death it would make sense, it would also explain a lot of his behaviors. He perceives it all to be things he can't lose, possibly even part of Julia."

"If we can't talk to Eli, then I think the two of us should talk to Bullfrog and Cece," Adam comments.

"Yeah, good idea," I nod.

I text Fitz and ask him to pick me up again. When he arrives I tell Adam I'll call him tomorrow and leave with Fitz. Mom is home when we get there, we talk to her a few minutes before she goes upstairs. Fitz and I watch TV for a while. I do eventually tell him what happened with Eli today, and that Adam and I suspect that he's hoarding.

"Hoarding can be pretty severe can't it?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah, Adam and I did a lot of research. If he really has been doing it since Julia's death he hasn't been doing it that long and it's not as severe as it could be. If he gets the help he needs now then it may not have to be. I told Adam I'd talk to Eli tomorrow, if Eli won't talk to me then Adam and I will talk to his parents."

"I think that's smart, hopefully Eli accepts the help."

"I really hope so," I reply quietly.

Fitz and I stay up late watching TV and I don't sleep very well. I wake just after noon on Sunday, when I go downstairs I find a note from Mom. She and Fitz decided to let me sleep and they went to church. They'll go grocery shopping after, and so won't be home until later this afternoon. I make myself some coffee and start toasting some frozen waffles when the doorbell rings. When I look through the glass on the front door I see Eli standing there nervously.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Eli says in a voice filled by guilt and remorse. I step aside to let him in and he walks to the sofa, but perches on the edge of it as if he's not sure he should be there.

"Do you know what hoarding is?" I question sitting down next to him.

"You think it's that bad?" Eli inquires with worry in his tone. He hangs his head with a look of shame.

"It would make sense Eli," I respond putting my hand on his. "When did you start?"

"Right after Julia died. It's just if I think I'm going to lose something I begin to panic inside, so I started hanging onto everything, even when it is trash."

"That's hoarding Eli. It could be worse, and if you let it go on it will be."

"I just…I can't lose you Clare," Eli tells me. His penetrating peacock eyes look at me with desperate begging that makes my heart ache.

"You won't lose me Eli. If you're willing to try and you want to get past this Adam and I can help you clean your room. Holding onto those things won't bring Julia back. Julia is none of those things, she's in your heart and your memories. If something has true value to you then hold onto it, but don't hold onto everything. Hold onto to your memories, not objects."

"I'm ashamed it's gotten this far. I don't know if I can do it," he replies. I hear in his tone how he wants to, I hear that small glimmer of hope and I squeeze his hand.

"We can go get Adam right now, the three of us can get that room clean Eli," I assert in an encouraging voice.

"You go get dressed and I'll call Adam," Eli replies with a tiny hopeful smile. I grin and start to get up, but Eli pulls me back. "Thank you Clare," Eli says before giving me a tender kiss.

He releases my hand, I go upstairs and get ready. When I return downstairs Eli tells me that Adam is waiting for us. I text Mom to tell her I'm spending the day with Eli and Adam, and that I'm not sure when I'll be home, but definitely by curfew. We pick up Adam and go to Eli's house. Bullfrog is sleeping and Cece is out, so we're pretty much on our own.

"This is going to take a lot of work," Adam comments when he sees the room.

"I know, it's bad. I put the padlock on to keep everyone out," Eli admits ashamed.

"That's not a healthy way to live Eli. Let's get started, we'll need trash bags," I comment.

"I'll get them," Adam says before going downstairs.

"If it becomes too much or you need to stop for a minute just tell us. We don't have to do it all today and we won't throw anything away without checking with you first," I assure Eli putting my hand on his arm.

"Alright let's do this," Adam says returning with the trash bags.

"Yeah, we can do this," Eli nods, "it's time to do this."

 **The next update will jump ahead a little, and will include Clare's birthday and Valentines. Next story to be updated is** _ **Supernatural High**_ **.**


	8. Everybody Pays As They Go

**Thank you everyone that voted in the short story poll. Winning by an overwhelming 74% of votes** _ **Jekyll Clowen**_ **will replace** _ **Best thing that Never Happened**_ **.**

 **Also, be sure to check out the DeGrassi Saviors home page for the Couples Tournament. We are now on the second round, the winners of the last will compete against the winners of this new round next week.**

 **I have also added the Maya couplings vs. Fiona couplings tournament to the DS homepage, so check those out and cast your votes before Sunday!**

 **But wait there's more…yes more is on the website. If you check out the blog I have added a new one! With a behind the scenes look at the prep work and research I do for stories. I included pics and documents to give you guys a behind the scenes look at things.**

 **Ch. 8 Everybody Pays As They Go**

 **(FITZ)**

"You alright?" I ask Clare seeing the disappointed scowl on her face.

It's Saturday morning, well almost afternoon, we're sitting at the breakfast table. Helen is out, running errands I think, she could be out with friends.

"I was going to spend the day with Eli, but he just cancelled with no explanation. His text just says today doesn't work and we'll rain check."

"Owen's coming over, we're going to watch movies and maybe go out later. You can hang out with us, I'm sure Owen won't mind."

"That sounds good, it's not a very nice day out. Not a day I want to be taking the bus around," she comments looking out the window.

It was windy, snowing, looked like a storm might be coming. Definitely not a day you want to go outside. Owen was coming over here because his little brother had a bunch of friends over and he wanted to be out of the house.

We finish breakfast and clean up our dishes. Clare goes upstairs to change out of her pajamas before Owen gets here. I got dressed before coming down to breakfast.

Owen knocks on the door while Clare is still upstairs. I tell him she's joining us, and he just says "cool". Clare comes downstairs, greets Owen and we sit down to pick out a movie. After a couple movies we take a break to make some lunch.

"What should we do for your birthday?" I ask Clare as we eat.

"Mom will probably let me have a party here that weekend. I'll ask when she gets home, hopefully she'll stay away from the house that night."

"Your mom trusts you, I'm sure she will," I nod.

"When's your birthday?" Owen asks.

"Next Friday."

"Sweet sixteen huh?" Owen questions and Clare nods.

"Lucas wants to hang out again soon, said you should come too," I tell Owen, "and Johnny too. I called Johnny last night, he said to let him know when."

"Cool, it would be fun to hang out with them again. Hopefully, the weather will be better wh…" Owen is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go ahead, I got it," Clare tells us as she gets up.

"When we hang out," Owen finishes just as I hear Clare opening the door.

"Go away," Clare says before slamming the door. She walks back to us with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Who was it?" I question. Before she can answer the front door opens and my answer walks in.

"Clare y…" her father begins.

She cuts him off, but keeps her back to him, "Go away Father I don't want to see you."

"You can't just cut me out of your life, I'm your father."

"I can, and I have. You walked out on your family and left us for another woman. You no longer have any right to tell me what or what not to do. Just stay out of my life, if and when I'm ready to see you again I'll contact you."

"Clare I h…"

"GET OUT DAD THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE ANYMORE," Clare screams at him. When Randall still won't leave Owen and I get up.

"You heard her she said out," Owen demands standing tall to look intimidating.

"Who the hell are you?" Randall asks looking at Owen as if he just noticed he was there.

"I'm the one telling you to get out," Owen replies.

"I think you'd better go Mr. Edwards, this isn't your house anymore," I assert.

"I own this house," he responds, "and she's my daughter."

"Go, or we'll force you out. You don't live here anymore, and Clare doesn't want to see you," I tell him. Owen and I step closer to him and he steps back.

"You need to go, I can get the cops involved," Owen informs him.

Randall looks livid, but he turns and leaves. We hear the door slam and a car start up a moment later. Clare sinks back into her chair, looks at her food then us, trying to smile.

"Thanks," she says weakly, "I wish he'd just stay away. He's still my father and I love him, but I'm not ready to see him. If he keeps trying to see me and doesn't give me time I may never be."

"We should tell your mom he came by when she gets home. I hate to make their divorce any nastier, but she may have to take legal action," I comment.

"Yeah, especially since he kind of threatened that this was still his house," Owen adds.

Clare just nods and looks at her food, I'm sure she's not going to eat anything else. Owen and I finish lunch and clean up our dishes. Clare hasn't touched her food since her dad came, so I take her plate. She excuses herself to the washroom, but never returns. Owen and I wait a while, when she doesn't come back I decide to give her time and put on another movie.

"She okay?" Owen asks when the movie ends and Clare is still upstairs.

"I'm not sure, I thought if we gave her time she'd come back downstairs, but she hasn't. I think I should go check on her," I reply.

"I should get home anyway, it'll be dark soon," Owen comments.

"Drive safe," I tell him.

"I'll be careful, tell Clare I said goodbye."

"I will."

I walk Owen to the door and lock it after him, then go upstairs. Clare's bedroom door is closed, I knock softly, and hear her call to come in. I open the door slowly, her room is dark, but I can see just enough to see her lying on her bed.

"Owen left, he said to say goodbye," I tell Clare as I close the door behind me.

"I'm sorry, he didn't have to leave. I just wasn't feeling very social."

"It's okay, he had to go soon anyway, and I wanted to check on you," I reply sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm okay, it's just seeing my dad brings up a lot of emotions and memories. Every time I see him I want to slap him and yell at him for leaving us. At the same time I want to hug him, I want him to be the father I grew up with."

"I'm sorry Clare, I wish I could make it better for you."

"You are," she responds rolling over and putting her head on my chest. "You are, just by being here Mark."

I smile at the comment and hold her closer. We're silent for several long minutes, I'm not sure if I should say something or leave her to her thoughts. She's the first to break the silence.

"Mark, why don't you go by your fist name?"

"It was just never a name I liked."

"I think it's a wonderful name, it's a biblical name. It's also associated with the Roman god Mars, which is really the Greek god Ares. It's a very strong name."

"When you put it that way Mark doesn't sound like a bad name."

"Does that mean I can call you Mark now?"

"If you'd like," I smile just as the front door opens and closes again.

"That's Mom, we should go down and tell her that Dad came by."

When we get downstairs Helen is in the kitchen, she seems to be making herself some tea. When she hears us she turns around, smiles and hugs both of us.

"Hi kids, how was your day?"

"Owen came over and we watched movies, Clare joined us since Eli cancelled on her."

"It was fun, until Dad came by while we were having lunch. He wanted to talk, to see me, I told him I still wasn't ready. He wouldn't leave, Owen and Fitz had to kick him out and threaten to call the cops," Clare tells her mom. She's starting to tear up again just thinking about it all. Helen looks at her daughter with a regretful and compassionatesmile before hugging her tightly.

"I hate to add to all this, because he was willing to take me in, but he was making some veiled threats. Saying he still owned this house, making it sound like he therefor had the right to come by whenever he wanted," I inform Helen.

"I think I need to speak to a lawyer on Monday. Your father can't seem to understand that he's causing all of us more emotional turmoil and torment by persistently trying to see you. Making veiled threats too, he cannot bully his way into your life. He made his choices, he has to live with them now," Helen stats firmly.

I see Clare nod in her mother's embrace, but she doesn't say anything. I see how the rift in her parent's relationship is weighing on and hurting Clare. I'd give anything if I could take that pain from her.

"I'm going to take a shower," Clare says pulling away from her mom. Her tone is sad, sort of far away, it hurts to hear her voice that way.

Clare goes upstairs, I see that she's sort of dragging, this whole mess is just weighing her down and she's caught right in the middle. There's no way for her not be, she's their daughter. Whatever happens, whatever the outcome of the divorce and custody situation she's caught in the middle.

Helen watches Clare go upstairs, when the kettle whistles she rushes to turn it off and make her tea. I start to go upstairs until Helen catches my arm.

"I'm glad we took you in Fitz, you've been a wonderful friend to Clare and she's really needed that. I want to be there for her, but it's sometimes hard with my own emotions and feelings towards Randall. You've been a tremendous source of support for both of us, truly the man of the house and I really can't thank you enough. Clare was meant to find you that night, God brought Clare to you as much as bringing you to us," Helen says before hugging me.

"I care about Clare a lot, you too. You gave me a safe place to live, a stable home and a stable life even with the divorce. I feel like one of the family, it feels good."

"You are one of the family Honey, a large part of this family," Helen smiles.

She hugs me again before going back to her tea, I go upstairs and into my room. I text Owen to let him know that Helen is going to a lawyer on Monday, and that this is all really hard on Clare. We text back and forth for a while, but when I hear Clare get out of the shower I tell him I have to go. Clare comes out of the washroom in a robe, I catch just a glimpse before she goes to her room. I wait a few minutes, to give her time to get dressed, before getting up to go knock on her door.

"Yeah?" She calls.

I open the door a little and peek in, I see that she's in pajamas, so I open the door all the way. "I know this is all hard on you, I know you're being put in the middle and it's weighing on you. If you want to talk or rant, even if you just want someone to scream at, cry on, I'm here. Right on the other side of the wall, any time you need me."

She smiles in a way that makes her eyes sparkle and her face light up. A smile that makes my heart flutter and sends a swarm of butterflies to my stomach.

"I know Mark, and I'm very grateful for it, and for you. I really don't know how I'd get through all of this without you here." She stands on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek, she's kissed my cheek before, but this time is different. This time when her lips touch my skin I feel a thrill, a surge of electric energy that goes from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, as though I had just been struck by lightning.

"Just holler or come get me if you need me, no matter what time it is. I should shower, and go pick out my clothes for church tomorrow," I tell her.

I hope I'm hiding how fast I'm exiting, that she doesn't notice. It's not that I don't want to be near her, the problem is I want to hold her and kiss her. The problem is she has a boyfriend and I worry that she sees me like a brother. I close the door to my room, grab my phone as I sit on my bed and text Owen again.

 **Fitz: Major problem. Think I'm falling in love with Clare!**

 **Owen: I'm not surprised, you liked her before, you've been living with her for what? Six weeks now? Close contact day after day.**

 **Fitz: Great, but she has a boyfriend and I'm fairly certain she sees me like a brother. Her mom even called me part of the family.**

 **Owen: Doesn't mean Clare sees you that way.**

 **Fitz: Even she doesn't there's still Eli. Clare has enough problems right now. I don't want to add to them.**

 **Owen: Yeah, guess talking to her probably wouldn't be good right now. Things won't always be like this though. Her parent's divorce will get settled eventually, and I doubt she and Eli will last forever.**

 **Fitz: You're probably right, I just hope I don't have to wait too long.**

I set down my phone with a sigh and wonder how long I may have to try and hide my feelings? I also wonder how I'm going to live with Clare and pretend I'm not in love with her?

 **(CLARE)**

"I have an appointment late this afternoon with the lawyer. I'm not sure that I'll be home for dinner, so here's some money to order pizza," Mom tells me putting some money on the table.

"Thanks Mom," I smile.

"I also have a locksmith coming today. I'll meet him here on my lunch, Randall can't just come to the house when he wants to. He gave up that right when he walked out on us," Mom states. Her teeth are clenched, her tone laced with venom.

I always feel a stab when I hear that tone coming from her regarding my dad. It hurts to hear her talking about my dad that way, he's my dad and I love him. At the same time, I feel exactly the same way about him. It's frustrating and confusing, and just adds to the difficulty of this situation.

When Fitz comes downstairs ready for school Mom repeats everything to him. Mom kisses us both before she leaves, telling us to have a good day at school before she goes through the door. Fitz makes himself breakfast, I'm not very hungry though, I tell Fitz I already ate and finish off the coffee Mom made.

When Fitz is done eating he drives us to school, we walk in together and part ways to get to our lockers. I open my locker and start getting out the books I need when my cheek is kissed. I giggle and grin at my boyfriend.

"Hi Eli."

"Good morning Edwards. Sorry for canceling plans this weekend, did you have a good weekend anyway?"

"Yeah, it was fine. I spent Saturday with Owen and Mark watching movies at the house."

"Mark? Who's M…wait," Eli says in an odd voice. I turn to look at him and see his eyes narrowed into jealous green slits. "You mean Fitz! Since when do you call him Mark?"

"I've called him Mark before, it's his name," I shrug. I close my locker and try to ignore my boyfriend's unfounded jealousy.

"I know it's his name, it just sounds weird. I've never heard you call him Mark before."

"Well, I have. I like the name Mark better than Fitz, and he said I could call him Mark if I wanted, so I am now. I can't help it if you've never heard it before, I live with him Eli, I see him more than I see you."

"Don't remind me," Eli seethes with a jealous tone. When I glower at Eli he smirks and puts his arms around me. "I'm envious that he lives with you, that he gets so much more time with you then I do, you can't fault me for that," Eli says. When I continue to twist my mouth at him he kisses my lips. "What did you do with the rest of your weekend? Besides watching movies with two former bullies?"

I choose to ignore his comment but slip out of his arms. "Not much, church yesterday and lunch. Honestly, after my dad came by on Saturday I wasn't up for much."

"Your dad came by the house?"

"Yeah, he did at least knock on the door and didn't just barge in. However, when I saw that it was him and told him to go away he followed me inside. I told him again that I wasn't ready to see him, I told him to leave. He wouldn't. Owen and Mark had to force him out. Mark and I told my mom when she got home. She's seeing her lawyer today about it and meeting a locksmith to change all the locks on the house."

"Do you think your dad would ever hurt you? Or your mom?"

"A month ago, I would have said no. I also would have said my father would never have walked out on his family and cheated on my mom. Now, I honestly don't know. He's always so determined and stubborn, and a little scary when he tries to see me. I'm never sure of his motives, and he's had to be thrown out twice now. In so many ways I don't know that man at all, I really have no idea how far he'd go."

"I'm sorry Clare, you know if you ever need me I'm here," Eli tells me putting an arm around me to hold me close.

"I'm here too," Adam says from behind us, "what are we here for?"

I giggle and turn around to face Adam, "You're here to make me smile."

"Her dad stopped by this weekend, Fitz and Owen had to throw him out of her house," Eli explains.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks.

"I don't know. He's my dad, I love him, I have all these wonderful memories of him. At the same time, he's this stranger. A stranger that was cheating on my mom, walked out on his family, has been living a lie for…I don't even know how long. I hate to hear all the animosity and disgust in my mom's voice when she talks about my dad. At the same time, I understand it and feel the same."

"I'm sorry Clare, you know you're welcome at our house any time. Or if you need help getting your dad to leave I'll be right over. Drew can bring me and help force your dad to leave."

"Thanks Adam. Mom is meeting with a lawyer today and getting all the locks on the house changed. Anyway, I'm going to concentrate on planning my birthday party this week and try not to think about my dad."

"You going to throw an epic bash for your sweet sixteen?" Eli asks.

"I don't know about epic, just a party at the house Friday night. I am hoping that Mom stays out of the house for the party."

"Sounds good, always better without parents. Who are you going to invite?" Adam questions.

"You two obviously, and Mark…"

"She means Fitz," Eli interjects.

"Alli, Jenna, Connor, Wes, K.C. and Dave. Maybe a few of my friends from church. I'm going to invite Owen too. He's Mark's friend and I don't want Mark to feel like he shouldn't be there. Also, Owen's been nice, we've hung out a few times and I'd like to think we're becoming friends. I'd invite Drew and Bianca, but then Alli wouldn't come."

"It's okay, Drew won't care. That's still a lot of people, sounds like it will be a good party," Adam says.

"Yeah, I really hope so."

Eli stays with us until the bell, we mostly talk about my birthday. I tell my other friends that I'm planning to have the party Friday evening, so they don't make any plans. I also tell them I'll confirm after talking to Mom tonight. The only other thing that happens today is Mom coming by the school to give Mark and I our new keys to the house.

When Mark and I get home from school we do our homework at the table. When Mom isn't home by five I order us pizza for dinner. We're done with homework and dinner by the time Mom does get home. She sits down and tells us about her meeting with the lawyer. She says she petitioned for a temporary restraining order that would keep Dad away from the house, DeGrassi and Mom's work until the divorce was final and the custody situation determined. It will take a couple of days to hear from the judge though. In the mean time she's spoken to Principal Simpson and asked that Dad not be allowed on school grounds for either me or Fitz. With the locks changed Dad can't come in the house any longer. She also tells us that if Dad does come by and doesn't leave we should call the cops.

After all that I ask her about my birthday. Surprisingly, she agrees that I can have it here and that she'll be out that night! Since it's a Friday night we decide that six to midnight is good for the party, though some people may have an earlier curfew. Mom even agrees to stay out until 1AM to give stragglers time to leave. She says Alli and Jenna can stay the night and sleep in my room, and even agrees to let Eli and Adam stay over, they do have to sleep in the living room however. I'm not sure that Audra will let Adam stay over, but she might.

I tell everyone at school the next day, everyone I'm inviting anyway, although I do let Fitz tell Owen, we decided Owen could spend the night as well since he would sleep in Fitz's room. I was sure Mom would agree. I give them the details, and be sure to tell Alli, Jenna, Eli and Adam they can spend the night. Eli is thrilled when he hears this, I have to remind him that he's sleeping in the living room with Adam.

For the rest of the week I look forward to my party. I hear nothing from my father, and I don't see him. A judge did grant the restraining order, it is conditional though. Technically, he does still own half the house, but he has to call my mom and arrange to come over, he can't just drop by. He also can't come to the school aside from an emergency situation where they can't get a hold of my mom. I was sure my father would be angry and react, come to the house and yell or something. I never saw him though, and if Mom heard about it from him she never told us.

So, all in all a happy week. When I woke Friday morning I was happy and looking forward to my party.

"Happy birthday Honey," Mom grins when I come down to breakfast Friday morning.

"Thanks Mom," I smile.

"I'm going out with a couple of girlfriends tonight, and I promise I won't be home before one in the morning. Well, I'll be home after work to change, but I'll be out of here before your party begins," Mom says.

"Thanks Mom, I appreciate you doing this, and trusting me."

"You deserve a good birthday Honey," Mom replies as she hugs me.

"The best," Fitz agrees as he comes into the kitchen.

Mom hugs us both before she leaves for work. Fitz and I eat breakfast before he drives us to school. A lot of people say happy birthday to me at school, everyone that was invited is looking forward to my birthday party tonight. The day goes by fast, when the last bell rings I go out to the steps to wait for Eli.

I'm going with Eli and Adam to get food for the party and a cake from my favorite bakery. Mom gave me money for all of it. Fitz and Owen are going to pick up some decorations, disposable plates, cups and napkins. Adam, Eli and I get home just as Mom is leaving for her night out with friends. She kisses me, makes a few comments about not believing I'm sixteen already, and says I get my present from her tomorrow before she leaves.

Fitz and Owen already have the decorations set up. The six of us easily get everything else set up before guests beginning to arrive. Adam sets up a playlist and puts it on using his Bluetooth speaker that he brought. The first ones here are Alli and Jenna, as they're saying happy birthday to me other guests arrive. I invited four kids from church that I also went to Jr. High with, they all arrive together. I introduce them to the other guests, of course they know Fitz from church now.

People talk, some are even dancing to the music. People eat as they're hungry and when everyone is there I open my presents. I get some great gifts; clothes, money, books, Eli got me a beautiful locket, and Fitz got me a poster I've been wanting and looking for but couldn't find. After presents we have cake and ice cream, then it's back to talking and dancing. Some people start getting picked up by eleven because of their curfew, everyone that's not staying the night leaves by midnight.

"I could sneak up later," Eli says.

"No, you can't Eli. The only reason Mom is letting you and Adam stay is that you and Adam are sleeping in the living room. Besides Alli and Jenna are sleeping in my room."

"But Fitz will be sleeping right next to you," Eli whines and yet manages to sound incredibly jealous at the same time. From the corner of my eye I see Adam roll his eyes.

"On the other side of the wall Eli, like he does every night because it's his room."

"Come on Eli, lets get our beds set up. Say goodnight and happy birthday to your girlfriend," Adam insists.

"Goodnight and happy birthday girlfriend," Eli smirks. The he plants a long deep kiss on my lips, I sigh a little internally but I do kiss him back. When Eli finally steps away I hug Adam goodnight.

"Thanks," I whisper to Adam, "goodnight Adam," I say louder.

"Goodnight Clare," Adam grins.

I hear Mom get home as I'm getting ready for bed. Of course, none of us teenagers get much sleep. Alli, Jenna and I stay up until after four talking. I can hear Owen and Fitz talking in the next room for at least that long. Anytime I leave my room I hear Adam and Eli talking downstairs. None of us wake until after noon the next day, Mom is out, she left a note that she'd be back later this afternoon.

Alli, Jenna and I make frozen waffles for breakfast while the guys eat the leftover cold pizza for breakfast. Alli and Jenna leave first, when Mrs. Bhandari picks them up. Owen, Adam and Eli stay to help clean up and we're almost done by the time Mom comes home. Adam's going to Eli's to play video games, they invite me to come, but watching them play video games is not my idea of a fun afternoon. Owen leaves when Adam and Eli do, now it's just me, Mom and Fitz.

"Here Honey, your dad sent this. I didn't want to give it to you yesterday in case it upset you. If he was smart there's money in it," Mom says handing me the card.

I understand Mom's hesitation, given Dad's determination to see me I expect to open the card and find a long letter from him. I expect him to try and justify his actions, or even to tell me I'm a terrible daughter for taking Mom's side. Instead I find a simple birthday card, pink with a big 16 on it in sparkly silver. I am sure he grabbed the first card he saw with a sixteen on it. Inside it simply says: **Happy Sweet Sixteen** and underneath dad signed; **Love Dad** , that's it. No note, no sentiment, no tirade. I admit, a part of me is disappointed, it feels like he didn't take the time to do anything. It's a milestone birthday and he could hardly be bothered to say happy birthday. On the plus side, he includes $200 in the card.

"This is from me, my mom gave them to me when I was sixteen and I'm passing them on to you," Mom tells me handing me a gift bag.

I take out the purple tissue paper and find an old looking hinged box for jewelry. It's grey, and a little worn, clearly well loved. When I open the box, I make a happy gasp. "Mom, this is Grandma's wedding set!"

"Now they're yours, and hopefully one day you'll pass them onto your daughter."

"Thank you, Mom, this is a wonderful gift," I grin hugging Mom tightly. "This really has been a fantastic birthday, thanks in most part to both of you," I grin pulling Fitz over into our hug.

 **Update soon jumping ahead a bit to March Break and the Martins arrival! Next story to be updated is** _ **Supernatural High.**_


	9. Perfume & Promises

**Make sure you visit the DeGrassi Saviors website to vote in the couplings tournaments. We are almost done and winning couples will be featured in an upcoming story.**

 **Also, on my page of the DeGrassi Saviors site you can vote on the story that will replace** _ **Swirling Storm Inside.**_ **Four stories to choose from:**

 **1)** _ **We've Got to Learn with these Ghosts ~ a future fic inspired by the television show Cold Case.**_

 _ **2) Undercover as the Lover ~ a Clallas FWB story.**_

 _ **3) I Love You More than the Sins of My Youth ~ A Jay/Clare slow burn.**_

 _ **4) In No Particular City ~ Greatly inspired by the show Dawson's Creek it intertwines many DeGrassi storylines and Dawson's Creek story lines including an Owen/Clare/Drew love triangle.**_ **I'll leave the poll up until I post the last chapter of SWI, so get those votes in now!**

 **Finally, please see my profile page on this site. There have been some changes made to the upcoming stories list. You'll see that One Shots are virtually gone. As I'm no longer posting one shots regularly they were just hanging out there which seemed pointless. Many of my one shots never stayed one shots and many of them were three chapters already or got more chapters. So, I went through the list and got rid of ones I didn't think I'd ever write for whatever reason. If, based on the plots, I already thought the one shot would be a two or three shot I simply moved it to the short stories list. I extended the plots if necessary and now it will be a short story and I'm going through those at a pretty decent pace. If I really wanted to write the one shot I added more to the plots to make it a short story.**

 **Okay, I've talked enough, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ch. 9 Perfume & Promises**

 **(CLARE)**

"Great, I'll see you after school Clare," Sav grins.

"I'll be there," I smile. Sav and I part ways as I head for my locker to get my books for afternoon classes. I only take a few steps before Eli appears suddenly. "Eli you scared me," I gasp.

"You're going out with Sav?" Eli growls.

"What? Eli what are you talking about?"

"I heard you, you're meeting him after school."

"Radio station business Eli, we have to go over advertising spots," I inform my boyfriend with an annoyed tone.

"Alone in the radio booth with Sav?" Eli questions, his voice drips with jealous suspicion. "I'm going with you," Eli states.

"Eli you're being ridiculous," I hiss turning around quickly to get away from him.

"I'm not letting you be alone with him," Eli growls whirling me around.

"Eli let go of me!"

"Dude, what is your problem?" Owen snarls. He and Fitz appear suddenly on either side of me.

"Let go of her now," Fitz demands.

"Stay out of this Neanderthals," Eli seethes letting go of me, but going up to Fitz. "You've been interfering in our relationship too long."

"I'm only stepping in because you're hurting her," Fitz replies clenching his fists.

"I'm not hurting her she's mine," Eli replies through clenched teeth. He also grabs Fitz's shirt as he says it, and I worry a fight's about to break out. I need to diffuse the situation fast.

"Eli stop," I insist taking his hand, "walk me to my locker? Eli please, walk me to my locker." I tug at his hand, and when he doesn't move I get between him and Fitz. "Eli, let's just go," I insist again. I put my hand on his chest and kiss his jaw hoping he'll listen.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to your locker Blue Eyes," Eli exhales. He puts his arms tightly around my shoulders, pushing past Fitz and Owen to get to my locker. He's holding so tightly I can't even look behind me at Fitz and Owen. I bite my lip and look at my feet as we walk. I get my books and he walks me to class, kissing me in the doorway. "I'll walk you to the radio station after school," Eli tells me before walking off.

I sigh, go into class and lay my head down on my desk.

"Problems with Eli?" Dave inquires.

I only groan in response.

"What's wrong?" Adam questions coming into class.

"Eli, we think," K.C. replies.

"What'd he do?" Adam inquires.

"Thinks I'm going out with Sav after school and almost fought Fitz and Owen in the hall," I tell him.

"More jealousy?" Adam questions and I nod. Mr. Perino begins class, so Adam doesn't say anything else.

"You want us to walk with you to meet Sav after class?" Dave offers. We just got out of history and we're walking to our broadcast and print production class. I told them all about what happened with Eli in the halls during class.

"It's not Sav I'm worried about."

"I know, but if Eli sees you with us maybe he won't worry that you're going out with Sav," Dave replies.

"He shouldn't worry anyway, there isn't anything for him to worry about. I don't understand where the jealousy comes from and I hate it. At least, when it comes to his jealousy around Mark I can kind of understand. There's still nothing for Eli to worry about, but we live together, I spend a lot of time with Mark, so I can understand it. When he got all jealous over Sav because he heard only the end of a conversation I was angry. Eli should know I wouldn't cheat on him."

"You're also too smart to flaunt an affair at school and Sav is the older brother of your best friend," Adam remarks. He's right on both accounts, but I still twist my mouth at him. "Eli's a guy, his jealousy and protectiveness are ways he shows he cares," Adam says.

"Well, I wish he'd just write me a poem or something. I can't take much more of this unfounded jealousy."

Dave gives me a sympathetic look while Adam puts a hand at my back. We walk into class, but I'm not paying much attention, I'm thinking about Eli. After class Eli is waiting to walk me to the radio station, he must have left class a few minutes early. I sigh a little as Eli puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek. It's not much of a show of affection, more like claiming his territory.

"Hey Eli, Dave and I going to the radio station too, we need to work out a few things for tomorrows show," Adam tells him.

"Cool," Eli says but he doesn't leave. I roll my eyes as the four of us begin walking to the station.

Sav isn't here yet, and I go into the engineering booth to wait for him. At least, Adam and Dave manage to keep Eli in the front. I pull out the advertising info and start looking at it while I wait for Sav.

"Hey Clare, Adam and Dave planning to interview Eli for tomorrow's show?" Sav asks when he comes in.

"No, Eli overheard the last part of our conversation, and in his jealous brain the only reason we'd be meeting after school was for a date," I inform Sav. I say it all with clenched teeth and in one breath.

"Kind of flattered he thinks I'd steal you from him, but he knows I have a girlfriend right? Plus, if we ever did anything I'm pretty sure Alli would kill me."

"He knows you have a girlfriend. Even when I explained to him what was going on he insisted on coming. Now, he's not leaving. Even when Adam and Dave said they were coming it wasn't enough to make Eli leave. His jealousy is getting worse and I don't know what to do about it. I really like him, we have so much in common, but when he's jealous and possessive I don't feel like his girlfriend, more like his possession."

"You should talk to him, tell him how it makes you feel. If he really cares about you then he'll want to change, to be the guy you deserve. If he won't then dump him, you deserve better Clare."

"Thanks Sav," I smile.

"No problem, now you ready to look at the advertising?"

Sav and I spend a couple of hours looking over the advertising and making the schedule for the next week. Dave has to leave for basketball practice, but Adam stays the whole time, and so does Eli. Sav and I spend so much time on it we end up producing the afternoon show while we work on it.

"Thanks a lot Clare, I'll tell Miss Oh about the extra work you did," Sav comments as we leave the engineering booth.

"Thanks Sav, see you tomorrow," I grin.

"Ready to go Blue Eyes, I'll take you home," Eli smirks putting his arm around me.

"Yeah, see two in the morning," I wave to Adam and Sav.

"I'm going to go watch Drew at basketball. I'll see you guys in the morning," Adam says.

Eli and Adam gather their stuff and we walk out together. Adam turns to go to the gym; Eli and I go out to the parking lot. He holds the passenger door of Morty open for me and I get in.

"Eli we need to talk," I tell him when we've pulled up to my house. "I really like you Eli, and I want to be with you, but as your girlfriend Eli, not your possession."

"I really like you too Clare, but what are you talking about?"

"Your jealousy Eli, when you get avaricious and jealous over the littlest and stupidest things I feel like your possession. I don't like feeling that way Eli."

"I'm sorry Clare, but the thought of losing you tears me up inside. I only show my jealous side because I care."

"I know Eli, but I hate it. If you want to show me you care then write me something," I tell him.

Eli looks ashamed, thoughtful and then smiles, "Okay, I'll write you something then."

"Good," I smile. I kiss him gently and get out of the car. Fitz is here when I get in, at the table doing his homework. "Hi," I greet him as I hang up my coat.

"Hi. K.C. told me you were at the radio station with Sav, so I didn't wait to bring you home," Fitz says as I sit down at the table.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. After the near fight with Eli, and his behavior today my mind was pretty consumed with that. I wasn't thinking about letting you know I had something after school."

"It's okay. Speaking of Eli's behavior, what exactly happened?"

 **(ADAM)**

"Did you talk to Eli last night?" I ask Clare. It's Tuesday morning and I just got to school with Drew.

"Yeah, I told him I don't like his jealousy and if he wants to show me he cares then write me something," she replies. She closes her locker and leans against it. "He said he would, I hope he listens Adam."

"I hope so too. You ready for the radio show this morning?"

"Yeah, let's go," she smiles. I grin, and we start walking to the radio station.

"Clare, wait Clare," Eli calls running up to us suddenly. He's wearing the same clothes he was yesterday; his eyes are red and bloodshot. "Here, just as you asked, it's all about us," Eli says handing her a small stack of printed papers. "I stayed up all night writing it, it's perfect. The best thing I've ever written, and you were my muse Clare."

"I…this is great Eli," Clare stumbles over a response. I don't blame her for being shocked and not knowing what to say. "I can't wait to read it, but I have to get to the radio station right now. Thank you, Eli," she smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

"At least, he wrote you something this time," I comment as we keep walking.

"Yeah, but staying up all night? And this isn't a poem this is a twenty-page story."

"It's a grand romantic gesture," I tell her.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," she agrees.

When we enter the radio station I take Eli's story from her. Knowing her she'll start reading it now and get distracted. She goes into the engineering booth and I go into the booth with Dave. We sit down and go over the programming schedule with Sav. Dave and I do our introductions and talk for about ten minutes before we play some music. While the music is playing I start reading Eli's story.

"What's that?" Dave inquires.

"A story Eli wrote for Clare, stayed up all night writing it," I enlighten him.

"All night?"

"Yeah, he definitely looked like he hadn't slept."

"The song's ending, we're on again in five," Dave tells me, and I set the story down. I don't read the whole thing, mostly skim through it, but by the end of the show I've been through the whole story. "What's wrong?"

"Eli's story, it's well written and romantic."

"But?"

"But, in the end he kills her and drinks her blood. As he puts it in the story; it's the only way they can truly be together forever."

"Well, that's super creepy. You don't think Eli would really do something like that?" Dave questions.

"No, no way. It's just a story, a metaphor. Eli would never hurt Clare. Still, it's creepy, and I can't believe he'd write such an ending and give to Clare to read. He was really proud of it, said it was the best thing he'd ever written, and it was based on them. Maybe, he was delirious from no sleep. I should talk to him," I comment stuffing the story in my backpack. "Tell Clare I'll see her in class," I say to Dave before leaving quickly. I walk through the halls looking for Eli. I find him at his locker. "You didn't really mean to write this ending, did you?" I ask pulling the story from my backpack.

"It's the perfect ending Adam, the soulmates forever bonded by him drinking her blood," Eli tells me with this odd smirk. When I narrow my eyes at him he grins and pats my arm. "Don't worry Adam, I'm not going to kill Clare and drink her blood. It's just a story, to show her how I feel, she wanted me to write something, and this just flowed from me last night," he says. He closes his locker and picks up his book bag. "See you at lunch," Eli calls as he walks off while I just stand there a little stunned and unsure of what to do.

I sigh and walk to my locker, Clare is at hers. I open my locker and put my books in, I don't need any of them for my first class.

"Hey Adam," Clare says walking over, "do you have the story Eli wrote for me?"

"Just remember it's just story," I tell her as I hand it to her.

"You read it?"

"Yeah, and it was really good. Well written, romantic, engaging, but the ending is…a little morbid."

"How do you mean?"

"Just read the story."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't know, Eli said it was just a story."

She looks worried, but the bell rings and we walk to class. Whenever Miss Cosnell isn't looking Clare is reading Eli's story. She has math second period, and I have music, so I don't know if she's read the rest. When I find her at lunch, she's putting her books in her locker. Then she closes her locker and sits down to finish the story. I sit down with her, eating my lunch, waiting for her to get to the end. I watch her as she reads it, she reads pretty fast, it won't take her long to finish the story. I see her smile, blush, bite her lip as she enjoys Eli's romantic story. And then she starts to look scared and I know she's near the end. She doesn't say anything when she's done, just sets the story down and sort of stares straight ahead.

"He wrote the ending on no sleep," I remind her.

"I know," she nods. "It's just a story," she says sounding like she's trying very hard to convince herself of that fact.

I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to think of something to say to assure her further. Nothing comes to mind, I'm a little worried myself honestly. Before I can think of something to say Eli comes around the corner.

"Did you read it? What did you think?" Eli asks.

"It's great Eli, I loved it," she smiles, but her smile drops a little, "but the ending was not what I expected."

"But it's the perfect ending Clare, afraid of losing her he does the one thing he can to keep his soulmate with him forever," Eli grins. His insistence has me a little worried, I know that he wouldn't hurt Clare, but what if he believed it wasn't hurting her? What if in his mind it was keeping them together?

"It's definitely epic," Clare says. She seems uncomfortable, and unsure of what to say. I decide I'd better get her out of here.

"Aren't we late meeting Alli and Jenna?" We had no plans to meet them, but Eli doesn't really like either of them, so I figure he won't come. And, they aren't guys, so he can't be jealous.

"Yeah, Alli and Jenna we promised to meet them. I'll see you later Eli, thanks for the story," Clare says mustering a smile and a kiss for her boyfriend. We walk away toward the library, we don't really have a destination, Clare just needs some space from Eli. "Thanks Adam," she smiles leaning against the wall. We're all the way at the back of the school near the boiler room now.

"No problem, are you okay?"

"I don't know, on the one hand my boyfriend wrote me a beautiful and romantic story. In which he kills me and drinks my blood, so we can never be apart. Not to mention he stayed up all night to write this epic. I appreciate that he listened, I love that he wrote this for me, but the ending…"

"Is creepy," I finish for her when her sentence drifts off.

She nods and bites her lip, sinking down to the floor. I sit next to her, I want to comfort her, but I'm worried myself.

"Should we tell someone? Talk to Miss Dawes? Miss Sauvé?"

"No, it's just a story, and he was up all night. Eli does have a predilection for the macabre, I don't want him to get in trouble over something he wrote. Still, all his talk about not losing me has me worried, it's like he's afraid…" she stops suddenly and makes a gasp like she just realized something. "Adam, it's Julia! In a few weeks it will be one year to the day she died. I'm sure Eli is feeling it, that's why he's so desperate to not lose me. What if he's not letting himself grieve? What if he's turning everything he should be feeling for Julia to me?"

"It would make sense. I know he feels like he pushed her away and caused her death. So, he's trying to hold even tighter to you, so that he can't lose you."

"Exactly, I don't know why I didn't see it before," she smiles sounding very relieved having made this realization.

"You should probably get some lunch, you only have about fifteen minutes," I tell her.

"I had forgotten all about eating, thanks Adam."

I've eaten already, but go with her anyway, she gets some food from the caf and we sit down. When the bell rings we both walk to history class. She's happier now, paying attention to the teacher, but when we leave class I see her texting Fitz.

"Does he have something after school?" I question.

"Hmm? No, I was telling him I was going to talk to Eli after school and he didn't have to wait for me."

I nod, but I worry about what she's going to talk to Eli about, and how he's going to take it. We get to communication technology class and she puts her phone away. She doesn't seem to be paying much attention to the class though. I think she's rehearsing what to say to Eli. When class is over I follow her out, she goes to her locker first.

"Do we have homework for communications technology?" Clare asks me as she puts some books in her locker.

"Yeah, I'll text it to you," I tell her.

"Thanks Adam."

"Do you want me to go with you when you talk to Eli?"

"No, that's okay, I should talk to him alone," she replies.

She closes her locker and walks off, I put my books in mine, take the ones I need and try to follow her. She's disappeared though, I go by Eli's locker, but they aren't there. I walk around a bit, but don't see either of them, so I go to the gym and wait for Drew to be done with basketball. I text Clare the communications technology homework and get started on my homework while waiting for my brother.

"What's wrong?" Drew inquires as we're driving home.

"Eli stayed up all night writing this story for Clare, based on them."

"Romantic," Drew interjects.

"Yeah, except at the end of the story his character kills Clare's character and drinks her blood to keep them together forever."

"Well, that's just morbid and creepy. You worried about Eli hurting Clare?"

"No, not really, but he's been erratic, I'm a little worried about what he might do. She was going to talk to him after school. I tried to follow her, just to keep an eye on them. She never told me what she was going to talk to him about. She thinks that his obsessive and possessive behavior of late is because of Julia. Rather the one-year anniversary of Julia's death is coming up. Clare thinks Eli is transferring guilt from what happened around Julia's death to this desperate need for him to hang onto Clare."

"That would make sense," Drew nods as he parks at the house.

"Yeah, which is why I'm worried about how he'll re…"

"Adam," Eli's voice cuts me off. Drew and I look up, both of us surprised to see Eli leaning on the sliding glass door. It's not just that he's here, more that he's waiting in the snow with no coat, and we don't lock the basement door when someone is home. Mom is home he could have gone inside, yet he chose to wait in the cold.

"Eli, where's your coat? Why didn't you go inside?" I question.

"I need to talk to you Adam, she thinks I need space," Eli says as he paces back and forth.

"Uh, I'll be right inside, keeping an eye on you," Drew says before going through the door.

"What do you mean she thinks you need space Eli?"

"ShesaidwiththeanniversaryofJulia'sdeathloomingthatitsbesttogivemespace to grieve!" He speaks in one breath, no pausing and most of the words run together.

"That sounds reas…" I begin, but Eli's still talking and not listening.

"That I needed to be able to process and experience whatever came with Julia's death and not be worried about her, about us. Can't she see that I need her now more than ever? That I do all this because I don't want to lose her? I can't lose her like I lost Julia?"

"Yeah, Eli that's why sh…"

"No, no she can't this is Fitz's fault!" Eli cuts me off and he stops pacing. His eyes are narrowed into slits now, little green vindictive slits. "This is all his doing, his influence, he's tearing her away from me. I need to make her see that he's bad, that he's evil," Eli exclaims, then turns and runs before I can stop him.

"Eli wait," I call after him as disappears around the corner. I hear Morty starting up, he must have been parked just down the street. Worried about what he's going to do I run to the basement door, "Drew come on!"

Drew leaps up and we run to his car. "Where are we going?"

"Clare's. Eli thinks Fitz is turning Clare against him and he's headed over there."

Drew steps on the gas a little more, when we get there Eli is outside calling for Clare. I don't think he even tried knocking. I'm out of the car before Drew has even fully parked.

"CLARE," Eli yells.

"Eli, you need to calm down," I insist tugging at his arm.

"No, I need to talk to her, I need to see her," Eli replies sort of frantically.

"Eli, what are you doing here? Why are you yelling?" Clare asks coming outside.

"I had to see you," Eli replies going up to her. I follow him and Drew's right behind me.

"Come in," she sighs stepping back, Eli goes inside, and Clare waves the two of us in.

"I had to talk to you Clare, to make you see…" Eli is saying when Fitz appears at the bottom of the stairs. Eli stops and glares at Fitz as though Fitz were some evil malevolent force. Eli's eyes narrow, the veins in his neck pop out as his face starts to become red with rage. "YOU, this is your fault," Eli hisses before lunging at Fitz.

Clare looks too stunned to move, like a deer caught in the headlights and about to be run over. I'm too far away to do anything, thank goodness for Drew's fast reflexes, he pulls Clare out of the way. If he hadn't she would have been a casualty of Eli's rage, he wasn't paying attention. Fitz steps out of the way, standing near Drew and Clare. Eli turns on his heel, ready to hit Fitz, he holds Eli at arm's length without fighting him.

"Eli, what are you doing? What is wrong with you?" Clare questions, her voice is thin, stressed, worried, and annoyed.

Eli stops, turning his attention from Fitz to Clare now. "Nothing's wrong with me," he seethes stepping closer to Clare, she backs up into Drew's chest. He puts an around her and pushes Eli back with the other.

"Back off Eli," Drew warns him.

"Eli, I think you need to go home and calm down," I tell him. Now his attention is on me.

"No, no what I need is Clare! Why doesn't anyone understand this!"

He looks back at Clare and I get my phone out.

"Hello?"

"Cece it's Adam, I'm with Eli at Clare's place. I think you and Bullfrog should come get him, he's acting strange." I don't elaborate as I'm sure Cece can hear him in the background. Clare is standing between, but behind, Fitz and Drew. Eli is ignoring them for now, but he's telling her how he loves her, and how Fitz is evil.

 **(CLARE)**

"No, no what I need is Clare! Why doesn't anyone understand this!" Eli exclaims as though it's something that will save his life. He looks from Adam to me, walking towards me, Drew and Fitz close the gap between them a little more. "I need you Clare, I love you, I can't lose you. This is his fault, he's trying to tear you away from me, trying to get between us, it's been his plan all along," Eli hisses glaring at Fitz.

Fitz is just standing there glaring back at Eli, showing remarkable strength by not replying or hitting Eli for that matter.

"Eli, you're not thinking straight, you need to go home," I assert. I'm hoping if he takes a breath he'll calm down a little. I'm not sure he's even breathing right now, he's talking so fast I don't hear him breathing.

"I've never had such clarity of thought Clare. I need you, you are the only thing that matters to me. I will do whatever it takes to keep you. We belong together we're soulmates, can't you see that we're soulmates? If you can't it's only because he's clouding your vision," Eli growls narrowing his eyes at Fitz again. "He's using you, and your mom, manipulating both of you for free room and board. He's trying to keep us apart and keep you away from me."

"Eli, you need to go home and sleep, you're talking crazy, you d…"

"I AM NOT CRAZY," Eli yells and I shrink back a little. "Come, come with me I'll show you," Eli insists reaching for me. Fitz stands completely in front of me now and Drew pushes Eli back, gently, but enough to keep him from touching me.

"I told you to back off Eli," Drew says.

"You think you can take me Jockstrap-for-Brains," Eli snarls at Drew. I'm worried the two are about to fight, and then there's a knock at the door.

"Eli, it's for you," Adam tells him. Eli doesn't move, no one is, the doorbell rings, still no one moves. "Eli, you really should get that," Adam asserts tugging softly on Eli's arm. Eli finally moves, going to the door and opening it.

"Oh good, you're here, help me with Clare," Eli says.

I can't see who it is, my heart starts beating fast with fear that Eli has backup. I picture him taking me, I picture big shadowy men fighting with Drew, Fitz and Adam while Eli runs away with me.

"Come on Son, it's time to go home," Bullfrog says in a calm voice. I breathe a sigh of relief and then laugh at myself for thinking Eli had hired goons or something.

"Eli, you need to come home, get some sleep," Cece tells him.

Somehow, they manage to get him outside, their voices begin to fade. Adam goes to the front door and locks it, but Eli is gone now.

"Thanks Adam," I smile at my best friend knowing he must have called Eli's parents.

"Yeah, that was quick thinking Adam," Fitz smiles.

"I'm just glad it worked," Adam grins back.

"You okay?" Fitz asks me.

"Yeah," I nod. I'm really not sure though, I just don't think I've really processed what happened yet. It was so surreal, felt like a dream or a TV show in the moment, now that it's over I don't know what to think.

Drew opens his mouth, but we hear the front door opening, and everything stops. Logically, I know Eli doesn't have a key, the logical part of my brain isn't very loud right now.

"Oh," Mom says surprised by the amount of boys in the living room I'm sure. "Hello Adam, and…" Mom looks at Drew trying to recall his name.

"This is my brother Drew, actually we were just leaving. I just came to get some notes from Clare," Adam says.

I smile at Adam for the deception, I'm sure Mom will find out about Eli's behavior, I just don't want to talk about it right now. Adam and Drew say goodbye, Mom says she's going to start dinner, Fitz and I go upstairs. I start to go into my room, but Fitz catches my arm.

"Are you okay? I mean really okay, not just physically unharmed."

"I don't know," I answer slowly. Our voices are low, but I don't want Mom to hear, so I pull Fitz into my room. "It felt almost like a dream in the moment, and now that it's done I'm just trying to get my head around it. Eli's behavior has been so…capricious lately, I just don't know what to do. I think it's because the anniversary of his ex-girlfriend's death is approaching. I told him this afternoon I'd give him some space to grieve, not to worry about me, about us. He must have taken it the wrong way. I don't know what to do Mark, I care about Eli, but he…" I release a heavy sigh and rest my forehead on Fitz's chest.

He says nothing, but his arms come around me, his hands caress my back lightly. His embrace, his scent, how tender he's being, it's all very comforting and makes me smile.

 **Update soon, jumping ahead a day while Clare contemplates what do about her Eli and their relationship, Eli has a scheme. Next story to be updated is** _ **Supernatural High.**_


	10. Dancing with Death I Suppose

**Be sure to vote in the polls on the DeGrassi Saviors website. The poll for which story should replace** _ **Swirling Storm Inside**_ **is very close.**

 **Ch. 10 Dancing with Death I Suppose**

"Clare," Eli calls to me as I'm about to open my locker Thursday morning. I haven't seen him since Tuesday evening when he showed up at my house.

"Hi Eli, feeling better?"

"I feel great Clare. I have it all worked out. I know just what our relationship needs," Eli grins triumphantly.

He kisses me quickly and before I can ask he turns and disappears down the hall. I'm left standing there bewildered and worried about what he has planned. After a moment I turn back and start opening my locker, still worried about what Eli is scheming.

"Hey Clare," Adam grins coming to his locker. "Are you okay?" He questions after a second, and I realize I've been staring into my locker.

"Yeah, I just saw Eli. He said he knew just what our relationship needs."

"Eli's back at school?" Adam questions.

"Guess so. Did you hear from him yesterday at all?"

"No, last time I saw him was Tuesday evening at your place. Did he seem better?"

"Honestly, I don't know, he said he felt great, he's said that before. I'm a little worried Adam," I confess.

Adam hugs me, but he's not sure what to say. We get our books and walk to class together. I spend all day worried about what Eli's plan is, I even try to find him at lunch to ask about it, but he's not around. I don't see Eli again until after school, he's leaning against my locker with a smirk.

"Hi Eli, feeling better?" Adam asks him as cautiously as I did this morning.

"I feel amazing," Eli smirks at him and then smiles at me. "It's all arranged Clare, five days in Ottawa at the writer's symposium."

"What are you talking about Eli?" I inquire. I knew of the symposium, it was happening over March Break. A couple of months ago Eli, Adam and I had talked about going to together, things had been different two months ago.

"We're going to the symposium, you and me. I asked your mom, she said it was fine," Eli grins triumphantly. Meanwhile I share a worried look with Adam.

"There's no way my mom would let me go to Ottawa alone with you for five days," I argue.

"No, no my parents are coming, we told your mom you'd share a room with mine. But, we'll have lots of time alone, just the two of us at the symposium and in the evenings. Five whole days away from Fitz, it's just what we need!"

"Eli, Fitz is not the problem with your relationship. I'm not going with you Eli, we need space. You need space. Maybe you should go, and take the time to really think about our relationship. Do you really care about me or are you just desperate not to let me go after Julia?"

"But he is the problem Clare, he's coming between us, can't you see it?" Eli says. I've already grabbed Adam by the hand and started walking down the hall. "Clare, you must see it. Don't walk away from me!" Eli calls after me.

"Maybe you should come over and do homework, Drew doesn't have basketball today," Adam offers.

"Yeah, that would probably be good," I nod.

"Clare's coming home with us, you can come over too Fitz," Adam announces both to Drew and Fitz when we get out to the foyer.

"Okay," Drew shrugs.

"Everything okay?" Fitz asks when we get in the car. We're following Drew and Adam back to their place.

"Eli arranged for us to go to Ottawa for five days. There's this writer's symposium that the three of us had talked about going to a couple months ago. Apparently, he had gone so far as to talk to my mom already and get her permission. He told her that he and I wouldn't share a room, still he must have told her something else to convince her. The thing that worries me most is that I told him to take some space. Instead he just seems obsessed with the idea that you're trying to come between us and that if we go away together everything will be magically fixed. I'm not even sure he really cares about me anymore, I feel like he's just obsessed with not losing me after Julia. I told him to go and take the time to think about what he really wants. I just hope he listens," I sigh.

Fitz reaches over and takes my hand, I smile at him. We park behind Drew when we get to the house and go down to the basement. Mom texts that she has dinner plans, so we stay for dinner. After dinner Fitz takes us home, we finished our homework, so we're watching TV when Mom finally comes in at ten. She's smiling and happier than I've seen her in a long time.

"Hi kids, I have to be up early, so I'm going to bed," she says kissing each of us on the forehead.

"She's in a good mood," Fitz remarks.

"Yeah, it's nice to see her smile like that after Dad," I reply.

We watch TV for a while longer and then I go upstairs. There's a dance tomorrow night, I was going with Eli, now I'm not so sure, but I still plan to go. I bought a new dress and everything. I may spend the whole night dancing with my friends, but I'm sure I'll still have fun.

As tired as I feel sleep doesn't come easy, I'm worried about Eli and sort of dreading seeing him tomorrow. Despite not getting much sleep I'm awake early, I feel refreshed after a nice long shower though. Mom is already gone, she left a note saying to have fun tonight and she'll see us tomorrow. Fitz and I eat breakfast and he takes us to school, walking in together before diverging to get to our lockers.

"Are you still coming to the dance tonight Clare?" Alli asks.

"Yeah, not sure if Eli is or not. I'm really not sure that I even want him there. But, if I spend all night dancing with you and Adam, and my other friends I'll still have a good time."

"You'll have a fabulous time," Alli grins.

I smile at my friend and we start talking about our outfits for tonight while getting our books. It's surprising calm in the morning, and then at lunch Eli is waiting at my locker.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Unless you're talking about the dance then no," I reply.

"Who cares about a stupid dance, we'll leave right after school. Do you want me to take you home so you can pack?" He questions.

"Eli, you're not listening. I'm not going away with you! I never agreed to a vacation alone with you. I think we both need space Eli. We're done. Until you can curb this obsessive behavior and possessive tendencies I'm done, I can't do this Eli. I hope you have a good break, and I hope you have fun at the symposium," I tell him firmly turning on my heel and walking away quickly.

"You can't break up with me! YOU'RE MINE CLARE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME," he screams after me.

Worried that he's following me I start to run, down the hallway, around a corner, down another hallway, around another corner, and SMACK, right into someone. The force is enough to send us both back a little, I start to fall, lucky for me Drew has fast reflexes. I seemed to have bumped into Owen, he was able to keep himself from falling though.

"Running from Eli?" Bianca asks as Dew lets go of me.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Sorry for running into you Owen," I apologize.

"It's fine, you're so tiny I barely felt a thing," Owen shrugs.

"Pretty sure the whole school heard Eli yelling in the hall," Drew replies.

"We're meeting Fitz at The Dot for lunch, you should come with us," Bianca says.

"Yeah, come with us. I'll text Adam to meet us there too," Drew agrees as he gets out his phone.

"Okay, thanks."

Drew texts Adam, both he and Fitz find us just as we're going through the front doors. It's a crisp afternoon, but there's no snow, so we walk to The Dot instead of splitting into two cars to drive. On the way over I tell them exactly what happened with Eli and that I broke up with him, everyone is glad to hear that part. Most of the talk is about the dance tonight, all of us are going.

When we get back to school I half-expect Eli to be waiting, to want to talk to me again. I guess everyone does because they come with me to my locker and then walk with me to class. I don't see Eli at all that afternoon, not even as I'm leaving school. Fitz takes us home, but we grab our stuff and get back in his car. He's going to Owen's to get ready for the dance and then staying the night after the dance. I'm going to Alli's to get ready with her and Jenna. We're both spending the night at Alli's after the dance.

Fitz drops me at Alli's and says he'll see me at the dance. When I get up to Alli's room she and Jenna are just getting into their dresses. Jenna is just beginning to show, but the long pink empire waist dress she wears hides it. Only Adam, Alli, me and K.C. know she's pregnant, that I know of anyway. I know she's been to one appointment, but she's afraid to tell her brother.

Alli chose a knee length black dress, it's sleeveless but she has a shrug, I'm sure she wears for her parent's sake. She does have big spiky heals though, and a full-length coat. I also have a full-length coat, but it's for warmth and not to hide anything. My emerald green dress is also knee length, with a halter top and sweetheart neckline.

After helping each other with hair and makeup we're ready to go. We ride with Sav, he's meeting Holly J at the dance. We hang out coats in the coat area, give our tickets to the niners attending the door, and go into the auditorium. Music is going, it's already decorated, we look around for people we know, Adam finds us first.

"You three look very nice. Would you like to dance Jenna?" Adam asks.

"I'd love to," she smiles taking his hand and going to the dance floor.

As they walk off I hear my phone ringing in my clutch, I pull it out to see who's calling. When I see that it's Eli I ignore the call. Alli and I walk over to the bleachers and sit near Dave and Connor. As soon as we sit down my phone rings again, again it's Eli. Ignored. He calls back again, I huff and stand up.

"I'll be right back," I tell my friends. I exit the auditorium so that I can hear him, answering the call once I'm in the hallway. "What is it Eli?" I question angrily.

"You want space Clare? I'll give you space, if I can't have you life isn't worth living," he says. His tone is cold and yet determined, and sort of manic.

"Eli, what are you doing where are you?"

"Giving you what you want Clare," he replies. It doesn't sound like him, it sounds frigid and empty.

I know he's in the car, I can hear the engine, then I hear him speeding up, screeching brakes and terrifying crashing sound.

"Eli?" I question feeling the tears as they begin to cluster fighting to break free.

No answer, I hear the horn of the car and that's it.

"ELI!" I scream into the phone.

Still no answer.

Fearing that Eli's killed himself I just start running. It doesn't occur to me that I have no idea where he is. The rational part of me is overcome by panic and fear. I start running out, running past a few people to the front doors.

"Whoa, Clare what happened?" Fitz asks grabbing my arms.

"Eli, I think he killed himself, I have to go," I reply trying to get out of Fitz's grip.

"Slow down, what do you mean you think Eli killed himself? Where is he?" Owen questions.

"I don't know, he called me, and I kept ignoring it, but he kept calling back. I finally answered, and he told me that he was giving me the space I wanted. Then I heard him accelerate, screeching tires and a crash," I tell them. Tears start trickling down as I start thinking about the possibilities.

"Breathe Clare, you don't know that he's dead. Try calling him back," Fitz advises.

I unlock my phone and click Eli's picture to call him. It rings and rings and rings and rings. I put my phone back and shake my head. I keep thinking he's dead, and I drove him to it.

"Let's go outside and get some air," Owen suggest.

Fitz puts his arm around me and we go outside. It's chilly out here, and my coats are hanging up inside, so Fitz takes off his coat and puts it on my shoulders. He leans on the banister and puts his arms around me, Owen stands with us, between our body heat it's keeping us pretty warm.

"What if he killed himself. When I told him we needed space, when I broke up with him I didn't think…"

"Clare this isn't your fault. Eli had other issues, we knew that. Whatever he did tonight was his decision and not your doing," Fitz assures me.

"Fitz is right, Eli's actions were his own, and if he was stupid enough to take his own life that was his decision," Owen tells me.

I want to believe them, but right now all I can think is that Eli is probably dead in that stupid hearse somewhere.

"Do you want to go into the dance?" Fitz asks.

"No," I shake my head, "I won't be able to enjoy it."

"Okay, we'll…" Fitz stops when my phone rings. I pull it from my purse, it's Cece calling.

"Is he okay?"

"He crashed his car, he's alive and conscious, we're on our way to the hospital now. They said he was asking for you," Cece tells me.

"Which hospital?"

"Toronto Western."

"I'm coming," I reply and hang up.

"He's alive, Cece said he was asking for me. I need to do to the hospital."

"I'll take you," Fitz says.

"Take my car, since yours is still at my house," Owen comments taking his keys from his pocket and handing them to Fitz.

"Thanks Owen, can you find Adam and Alli and tell them what's going on?" I request.

"No problem," Owen grins.

I hug Owen and kiss his cheek, then take Fitz's hand and go down to Owen's car. I tell Fitz to go to Toronto Western, and then wait anxiously for him to get there. I know Cece said Eli was alive, but I don't know how hurt he is. Fitz parks at the hospital and comes in with me, once we're in the emergency entrance I give him back his jacket. I see Bullfrog waiting at a hallway entrance, he nods and waves to me.

"I'll wait here," Fitz tells me.

"How bad is it?" I ask Bullfrog.

"He's banged up, but it could have been a lot worse. We're waiting on x-rays because it looks like he broke his foot. Possible concussion and he has a neck brace," Bullfrog tells me.

We arrive at Eli's bed, it's curtained off, but there's no walls or anything. Cece is in here at Eli's bedside. When he sees me come in Eli grins, it is a happy grin, but it's also gloating in a way.

"We'll go get some coffee and give you two a few moments," Cece says. She stands up, gently touches Eli's head and leaves with Bullfrog.

"You came, I knew you would," Eli smirks.

"Eli, did you crash your car just to get me to talk to you? You had me on the phone, you could have come to the dance!" I exclaim.

"You wouldn't have talked to me if I'd come to the dance, Fitz would have been there and kept me away from you. You ignored my calls, if I wasn't about to crash you probably would have hung up on me. I had to get your attention, I had to get you to come talk to me, we're soulmates Clare, you know we are. I can't lose you Clare," Eli says in a tone that's desperate and pleading. He reaches for me, but I step back.

"Eli you could have killed yourself! You intentionally put yourself in harm's way and just to get me to come see you! This is not healthy Eli, something is wrong with you. I can't be with you; your behaviors are too extreme. You need help Eli, help that I can't give you. I hope you get that help, but I can't be with you. If you thought that trying to kill yourself would bring me some revelation that I need you or I'm in love with you then you were wrong Eli."

"But you came, you came for me, we're soulmates," he replies. His tone, the look in his eyes are almost maniacal, every second he looks more like some villain from a movie than the boy with deep green eyes that I fell for.

"I came because I was worried about you Eli, it means I'm human. We're done Eli, I hope you realize how stupid and dangerous this was. I hope you get the help you need," I tell him and then go through the curtain.

"Clare, CLARE," he yells after me. He can't follow me thankfully, though at this point I wouldn't be surprised if he unhooked his IV and monitors and tried to come after me. A nurse hears his yelling and starts to go in, I grab his arm.

"He crashed his car because I broke up with him and he wanted me to come see him," I explain.

"I'll talk to the doctor and arrange a psych consult," the nurse assures me.

He walks into the room to calm Eli down, I return to the waiting room. Fitz is here, sitting in a chair, playing on his phone or texting. When I walk over Fitz looks up at me.

"Take me back to the dance?" I request.

"Of course," Fitz says. He stands up and slides his phone into his pocket, gives me back his jacket and we leave the hospital. "How's Eli?" Fitz asks as we begin driving back to DeGrassi.

"Stupid, crazy, lucky he didn't kill himself. He crashed his car, put himself in danger, may have killed himself, probably totaled his car and caused some other damage, all to get me to come see him. He thought the fact that I came meant we were soulmates, thought I'd realize I was in love with him or something. I told a nurse that he crashed just to get me to come see him, the nurse said he'd speak to the doctor about a psych consult."

"Sounds like you've done all that you can, hopefully the time over break will give him time to think."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing at this point. I'm sure he'll be spending all of break in his room though," I sigh.

"You sure you want to go back to the dance? I can take us home, Owen can come get his car later," Fitz offers.

"No, I want to be at the dance, I want to be with my friends," I reply.

Fitz reaches over and takes my hand, I smile at him just for being here with me. We park at DeGrassi and walk back inside, I give Fitz his coat back, he has to give his ticket at the door. I've already done that and show them the stamp on my hand. I haven't had anything to eat or drink yet, so I walk over to the refreshments table.

"Clare, we've been so worried! How's Eli?" Alli asks as she hugs me. Before I can answer Adam, Jenna and then Dave hug me.

"Alive, they think he broke his foot, maybe has a concussion, a little banged up. Other than that, I'm more worried about his mental state, not his physical state."

"What happened?" Adam questions.

"He crashed, intentionally crashed so that I would come see him in the hospital. He almost killed himself to get my attention. He seemed to think that my coming to the hospital meant I was in love with him or that I'd realize we were soulmates."

"That's creepy," Alli comments.

"They'll do a psych eval, and I told him again that we were done. I really hope he sees how stupid this was over break," I remark taking some punch.

"Forget Eli, you're here and you're going to have a wonderful night with your friends," Alli says.

"Just what I need," I smile.

My friends stay with me while I drink some punch and eat a little, then we all hit the dance floor. It's hard to get Eli from my mind, but I try. After dancing in a group, I dance with Adam, and then K.C. asks me to dance, he asks about Eli while we're dancing. I dance a couple fast songs with Alli before returning to the refreshments to get something more to eat and drink. When the next slow song starts Fitz asks me to dance.

"Are you having a good time?" He asks while we sway back and forth to the music.

"Hard to get Eli off my mind, but yes," I smile.

Fitz grins back and I put my head on his chest for the rest of the song. I spend all night dancing with my friends, and a few other boys, even Owen asks me to dance once. When the dance is over all the lights come back on. Fitz and Owen say goodnight as they leave. Sav has to stick around to help clean up, so Jenna, Alli and I help.

"So, what's this rumor going around that Eli's in the hospital?" Sav asks as we're cleaning up.

"It's not a rumor, he crashed his car," I reply.

"Yeah, the lunatic did it on purpose just to get Clare to come see him," Alli informs her brother.

"Is he okay?" Sav questions.

"Physically yes, the worst injury he has is a possible broken foot, mentally, no definitely not," I respond.

Sav isn't sure what to say, so he pats my shoulder. Once we have almost everything cleaned up Sav calls it a night and says he and Holly J will finish tomorrow. We leave with Coach Armstrong who was chaperoning, and he locks up. The Bhandari parents are in bed when we get back, though still awake and Sav peeks in to let them know that we're here. Alli, Jenna and I change into pajamas and get ready for bed.

"I spent a lot of time talking to Adam tonight, I'm going to give the baby up for adoption. It's going to be hard, but I know it's the best thing to do. Adam said he'd be with me for everything, including telling my brother, which I'm going to do this weekend," Jenna announces once we're in bed.

"We'll be there for you too Jenna," Alli tells her.

"Of course, we will, whatever you need us for. It's really brave of you to give the baby up, I'm proud of you Jenna," I smile.

"Thanks, it was a hard decision, but Adam has been amazing. I really like him. I was thinking, I might ask him out," Jenna says.

"You should, you two would make a great couple and you have so much in common," I encourage her.

 **(FITZ)**

"So," Owen comments as we get ready for bed, "Clare's single you going to tell her you love her?"

"She hasn't been single a full day yet, and her ex intentionally crashed his car for her. I think I need to give her some time to deal with that. Besides you can't give me advice on my love life when you're not doing anything about yours. I saw you looking at Anya all night and trying to dance with her."

"I'm working on it, every time I tried to approach her Holly J and Chantay would block me. I just need to get Anya alone. So, just how much time do you plan on giving Clare?" Owen questions.

"I don't know, we have all of March break and neither of us has plans. I'm sure we'll both spend time with friends, but we're bound to spend time alone at the house together too. Guess I'll just feel things out."

"Yeah, I'll bet you will," Owen laughs. I respond by throwing my pillow at him.

"Put on a movie or something, I'm not tired yet," I remark when I get my pillow back.

Owen puts on a movie, we watch a couple of them, well sort of we mostly talk, before falling asleep. We both wake up late the next morning, his family is out, we get up and make ourselves breakfast. After eating I text Clare to see when she wants me to pick her up. She says she's ready any time, so I get my stuff and say goodbye to Owen. Just as I get the car started I text Clare that I'm on my way. I pull up to Alli's house a short time later, get out and ring the bell.

"Hey Fitz," Sav greets me.

"Hi Sav."

"Come on in, Clare's still getting her stuff together," he tells me stepping aside. I grin and step inside, Sav closes the door and goes to the stairs. "FITZ IS HERE," he calls up the stairs.

A few seconds later Clare comes down the stairs, carrying her dress from the dance and her bag. I take the bag from her, she hugs Sav, Alli and Jenna goodbye, I wave to them. Sav opens the door for us and we walk to my car. We put her bag and dress in the backseat and get into the front seats. On the way home, she tells me Jenna is going to give up the baby, and that Jenna likes Adam.

"I can see them together," I grin.

"Yeah, me too. I think they'd make a cute couple," she smiles just as home comes into view. "Whose truck is that?" Clare questions seeing a black pickup parked in the driveway.

"I don't know, looks like a work truck of some kind," I comment as I park on the street.

We grab our bags and her dress, as we walk past I see the truck has white lettering on it reading **Martin Construction**. Clare and I exchange a look wondering what Helen is doing with a construction company. The front door is unlocked, and we can hear Helen in the kitchen.

"Oh, good you kids are home, set your bags down and come into the kitchen a moment," Helen says poking her head around to the entry. Clare hangs her dress on the coat rack in the entry and we set our bags down on the stairs. "Clare do you remember Glen and Jake Martin?" Helen asks.

"Yeah, of course. It's good to see you both," she smiles.

"And this is Fitz," Helen introduces me.

"It's nice to meet you both," I smile shaking their hands.

"We used to rent a cabin in the summers near the Martins," Helen explains to me how they know each other. "Glen is recently divorced as well, he and Jake moved to town a couple of weeks ago and Jake will be starting at DeGrassi when it resumes."

"Cool," I grin.

"I ran into Glen last week and we got to talking about remodeling the downstairs. Really make it our house now that Randall is gone. I'm thinking of opening up the kitchen a little and the stairway, expanding the living room a few feet into the backyard, put an island here, and then French doors to a small deck," Helen tells us.

"It sounds great Mom," Clare smiles.

"It's going to be a big job, Helen wants us to get started right away, so we can get most of it done over the break. We could use some help; how would you feel about a job Fitz?" Glen asks.

"Uh, sure. I could definitely use the money, but I've never built anything before."

"Don't worry, you'll learn pretty fast the first part is all about destruction anyway," Jake smiles.

"I'd like to get started today, Glen and I are going to go look at materials and finalize plans. Randall is paying for everything, part of the divorce settlement, so I'm going to make sure it's a space we all want. Maybe you two could show Jake around a little," Helen suggests.

"Sure, we can start with The Dot, there's bound to be people there from DeGrassi," Clare suggests.

"Wonderful," Helen smiles.

"If you kids get back before us you can start packing up everything in the living room and kitchen," Glen tells us.

Glen and Helen leave in her car; Jake, Clare and I get in my car and I make the short drive to The Dot. I park out front, Jake looks around as he gets out.

"DeGrassi is right down the street there," Clare tells him pointing at the school as we enter the café, "making this the popular spot for the student body. Above the Dot is a teen club upstairs, it's only open Friday and Saturday nights when school is in session, but over the summer and school breaks it's open every night."

"Cool," Jake smiles.

"Adults will come in the early morning to get coffee before work, but that's usually the only time," I comment.

We go to the counter; Clare and I order coffee and Jake gets himself lunch. We sit down at a table near the window. Jake asks a few questions about DeGrassi and we answer them. It isn't long before people we know start coming in, Drew and Bianca are the first.

"Hey Fitz, Clare, new boy," Bianca greets.

"Hey guys," Drew nods.

"Jake this is Drew and his girlfriend Bianca. Guys this is Jake Martin, he and his dad recently moved to the neighborhood. I knew Jake when we were little, and he and his dad are going to be remodeling our downstairs, Fitz will be helping. Bianca is friends with Fitz and Drew's younger brother Adam is one of my best friends," Clare explains.

"Nice to meet you," Jake nods.

"Yeah, you too," Bianca smiles.

"Is Adam with Jenna?" Clare asks.

"No, he went to see Eli," Drew tells her.

"Oh," Clare says quietly.

"Who's Eli?" Jake inquires.

"Clare's ex, she broke up with him and last night he crashed his car just so's she would come see him," Bianca enlightens Jake.

"Sounds dramatic," Jake comments.

"Eli always did have a flare for the dramatic," I remark.

Clare looks uncomfortable with all the talk about Eli. Thankfully, Dave and K.C. come in, then Anya, Riley and Zane and we introduce Jake to them. We leave The Dot and show Jake around a bit more before returning home.

We get home before Helen and Glen, but we start packing up things from the kitchen and living room. Glen and Helen help when they get home. We store some of the furniture in the garage, Helen is also donating some and a truck comes to pick it all up. Helen orders pizza for us, she and Glen go out to dinner to talk about the renovation. After dinner Glen returns with Helen, then he and Jake leave. They tell me they'll be over at eight to start work on the kitchen. Helen says goodnight, and since there's no TV now Clare and I go up to our rooms.

"You going to be okay tonight," I ask Clare as she opens her bedroom door.

"I'm not sure, I think I'll just take a shower and read or something," she replies.

"If you need me, just knock on my door."

"I will, thanks Mark," she smiles kissing my cheek lightly before she goes into her room.

I grin, touch my cheek where her lips set down and go into my room.

 **Update soon, picking up from the next morning probably. Next story to be updated is** _ **Supernatural High.**_


	11. It's like Living on a Merry-go-Round

**Thank you to everyone that voted!**

 **The polls are now down, and replacing this will be** _ **In No Particular City**_ **! That would be the Dawson Creek inspired one.**

 _ **Supernatural High**_ **will be replaced by** _ **We've Got to Learn to Live with These Ghosts**_ **.**

 **Visit the DeGrassi Saviors site to see some sneak preview pics for both stories. Thank you to everyone that voted!**

 **The polls are now down and replacing this will be** _ **In No Particular City**_ **! That would be the Dawson Creek inspired one.**

 _ **Supernatural High**_ **will be replaced by** _ **We've Got to Learn to Live with These Ghosts**_ **.**

 **Visit the DeGrassi Saviors site to see some sneak preview pics for both stories.**

 **Ch. 11 It's like Living on a Merry-go-Round**

 **(FITZ)**

I wake earlier than usual on a Sunday morning, I don't even set an alarm. It was instinctual I guess; Jake and Glen are coming over at nine to start the demo downstairs. I'm working for them during the remodel, first job I've ever had, I want to do it well. When I get downstairs Helen is already up and coffee is on.

"Good morning Fitz. I'm glad you're up, Jake and Glen will be over soon. I'm going to run out and get some bagels for you three. Then I'll take Clare to breakfast and the two of us can do a bit of shopping while you three are working. Would you mind waking Clare while I run out?" Helen asks.

"No problem, I'll get her up," I smile.

Helen hugs me and kisses my forehead before grabbing her purse and coat to go out. I go upstairs, knocking softly on Clare's door in case she's up. When I don't hear anything, I open the door and peek in. Clare is still asleep. I walk over and shake her arm gently.

"Clare, Jake and Glen will be here soon your mom wants you to get up. She's going to take you to breakfast and then shopping while we destroy the downstairs."

Clare yawns and stretches a little, her eyes blinking open and she smiles at me, "Thanks Mark I'm getting up."

I smile and leave her room, so she can get ready. Before I go back downstairs I go back to my room to get dressed. I'm in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, but with Jake and Glen on their way I figure I should get fully dressed. As I'm going back downstairs Clare passes me to get to the washroom, she's dressed now as well. I go down to the kitchen and fix myself some coffee, we packed away all the dishes and stuff, but Helen got disposable including coffee cups with lids. It's very empty down here, with nowhere to sit really, so I lean on the kitchen island. Helen comes home and sets the bagels out, I make myself one and Clare comes downstairs ready for the day. I see Glen's truck pull up from the kitchen window, so I open the door to let them in.

"You boys enjoy breakfast, Clare and I will be out most of the day, call me if you need anything," Helen says before she and Clare leave.

Jake and Glen make themselves bagels and coffee as well. Glen leans against the island like I am, but Jake hops up and sits on it. For a few minutes we're silent and eating, Jake scarfs down one bagel and makes himself another, while Glen is looking around the living room.

"Pretty much everything is coming out, as soon as we're done eating we'll get set up for demo. Starting in the kitchen with the cabinets, the dumpster should be here at nine, but we can start knocking stuff down before that," Glen comments.

After we all eat and toss our trash we go out to Glen's truck and bring in three sledgehammers. Glen gives up both gloves and masks because we'll be kicking up a lot of dust. Jake and I work on opposite ends of the cabinets to be sure we don't accidentally hit each other. Meanwhile, Glen starts on the kitchen island. By the time the dumpster gets here Jake and I have our shirts off, demo is fun, but it's a lot of work. For the next couple of hours, we're hauling stuff out to the dumpster and then we stop for lunch. Helen and Clare bring us lunch before leaving again, and we eat sitting on the plastic we put down on the floor.

After a full day of demo, the downstairs is basically a blank shell, tomorrow we start rebuilding. Starting with the floor and new paint, which Glen says will take all day, and Tuesday the new cabinets get delivered and have to go in. Helen takes us all to dinner and after a full day of hard work I am really tired. I shower and go to bed as soon as we get home.

Monday morning is another early morning, Helen sends me to get breakfast at The Dot for me, Jake and Glen. Helen leaves for work just as Jake and Glen arrive, we eat quickly, and Glen tells us the plan today. We'll start by painting the living room and then new drywall for parts of the kitchen before we paint. Clare sleeps in a little and we've got most of the living room painted by the time she gets downstairs. She tells us she's going to Alli's before she leaves.

It's another long day, Helen stays late at work, Glen orders pizza for the three of us for sinner and Clare stays pretty late at Alli's. We have to finish certain things before we stop for the day, so we're still working when Clare gets home from Alli's. Jake and I have been working with our shirts off most of the day, Clare walks in and sees us with our shirts off, her cheeks go red and she says a quick hi before going upstairs.

"Good work today boys, get some rest it's going to be a long day of installing cabinets tomorrow," Glen tells us when we're done.

"You're doing good Fitz, you catch onto this stuff pretty quickly," Jake grins.

"Thanks, I don't catch onto many things fast, but this is pretty fun actually."

I say goodbye to Jake and Glen before going upstairs to shower. I put all my clothes in the laundry basket in the washroom and shower, so I leave wrapped in a towel. I leave the washroom just as Clare leaves her room, her cheeks go red again when she sees me in just a towel.

"I just need the washroom," she says shyly.

"It's all yours, I'm done," I tell her.

I go into my room closing and locking the door as I dry off and get dressed. As I'm getting dressed I wonder if Clare's embarrassed to see me with my shirt off or if she likes the sight and that's why she keeps going red?

 **(CLARE)**

I wake up to the sounds of banging downstairs, as I have the last few mornings. They always start earlier than I want them to, but they have a lot to do, so I shouldn't be complaining. I get dressed and ready before leaving the house, I call goodbye as I rush out the door. I didn't stop to talk or say goodbye not because they were making a lot of noise or anything like that. It's just that the last few days Jake and Fitz have been working with their shirts off. It's a lovely sight that I don't want to be around. They're both very attractive, but after everything with Eli I don't exactly trust my feelings right now.

I spent Sunday with Mom, she's taking Dad for all he's worth, but I can't say that I blame her. I spent Monday with Alli, and yesterday with Jenna. I wasn't sure what I was going to do today, but I was starting with breakfast at The Dot. With no kitchen still, we had minimal food in the house and nothing perishable. It was a crisp morning, but the walk to The Dot was nice and the warm coffee was perfect. I eat slowly thinking about what I might do today. I want to stay out of the house and away from shirtless hot guys all day. Oddly, my first thought is to be with Eli, and then the night of the dance and our breakup comes rushing back. Not a good idea. Alli is spending the day with her mom in London, so I can't spend the day with her. I decide to see what Adam's doing and send him a text, he says he's just hanging with Drew and I can come over any time. So, when I finish my pastry I take my coffee to go and walk to Adam's.

"We could have come picked you up," Adam comments when I walk in, "I thought Fitz would drop you off."

"No, he's working at my house, that's why I had to get away," I remark taking off my coat and sitting on the sofa.

"Too much noise?" Drew asks.

"Too many shirtless boys," I reply.

"I don't know sounds like just what you need to get over Eli, I can be shirtless too," Drew comments as he begins to take his shirt off. Adam responds for me by hitting Drew with a pillow making me laugh, and Drew puts his shirt back down.

"How's Eli doing?" I ask Adam after a moment.

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard from him since I saw him in the hospital Saturday night. I tried calling him, but he never called back. I'm not sure if he's avoiding me or his phone was taken away as punishment. He should be back at school Monday though," Adam replies.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"It'll be fine, just stick close to Fitz on Monday in case Eli tries anything," Drew says patting my back, trying to be comforting.

I appreciate the gesture, but I don't find it all that comforting. Thinking of being near Fitz at all just makes me think of him with his shirt off.

"We should go do something, get your mind off boys for a little while," Adam comments.

"We're boys, how is hanging out with us going to get her mind off boys?" Drew inquires.

"Adam's my best friend and I have no interest in you Drew," I remark.

"Hey!" Drew exclaims offended and twisting his face at me.

"Ignore him, he just thinks all females instantly fall for him," Adam comments and now Drew glowers at his brother.

"You're sweet Drew, I like you as a friend now, you shouldn't be offended. Besides you and Bianca seem to be a good match," I assuage the older boy.

"Yeah, we are," he replies with a goofy love-struck grin and I smile.

"We could g…" Adam is saying when his phone rings. He pulls it from his pocket and sees Jenna's picture

flashing on it. He smiles before answering, "Hi Jenna…okay, we're coming…just uh breathe and stay there," Adam says slightly panicked and hangs up.

"Is Jenna okay?" I question.

"Going into labor, her brother's at work, and she can't reach him," Adam tells us as he hops up to get his shoes on.

"Let's go," Drew says also hopping up.

I never took my shoes off, so I just grab my jacket and run with the brothers out to Drew's car. We get in and tell Drew how to get to Jenna's apartment. I text Jenna that we're there as Drew is parking, then Adam and I run upstairs to get her.

"How do you feel? Did your water break yet? How far apart are the contractions?" Adam asks in one breath when Jenna opens the door.

"Okay, about eight minutes apart and no," Jenna replies calmly. She looks very relieved to have us here though.

"Adam you start getting Jenna down to the car. Do you have a bag packed for the hospital, and do you need anything else?" I ask her.

"Yeah, the bag is in my room right by the door. It should have everything I need, so I hope I don't need anything else. My keys are hanging by the door, can you please lock up? Oh, and grab my purse from the bedroom," Jenna requests.

"No problem," I smile.

Adam puts his arm around Jenna and they start walking out. I go into her room and grab her purse and the bag by the door. I grab Jenna's keys, lock up and get down to the car just as Adam is helping Jenna into the back. He sits in back with her, so I sit in the passenger seat. As soon as we're all in and buckled Drew begins driving to the hospital. He lets the three of us out at the emergency entrance while he parks. It's very clear that Jenna is in labor when we go in, so the nurse calls over an orderly and gets Jenna in a wheelchair to take her up to labor and delivery. Adam goes with her and I wait for Drew. When Drew comes in and we do find Jenna's room she's having another contraction.

"I am never having kids," Drew remarks watching Jenna.

"You're not the one that has to actually deliver," I remind him.

"They're going to give her an epidural," Adam comments just as Jenna's contraction subsides.

"Alright Jenna, let's get you into a gown and get you ready for that epidural," a nurse says coming in with a gown and slippers.

"We'll be back in a minute," Adam tells Jenna. I put Jenna's bag and purse on a chair and exit the room with the Torres brothers.

"Should we call someone?" Drew questions.

"Jenna left a message for her brother, we should probably let Mom know where we are. What about you Clare?" Adam asks.

"My mom's at work, I'll call her if we're here too late," I shrug.

Adam calls their mom to explain where they are, then we wait for the nurse to tell us we can go back in the room. Jenna is in a gown, and comfortable in the bed. The nurse tells her the anesthesiologist will be in soon to give her the epidural. Adam takes Jenna's hand again while Drew and I linger at the foot of the bed. Jenna is much happier once the epidural takes effect, and for the next few hours we sit and talk. And then comes time for Jenna to push, Drew sneaks out of the room at some point during Jenna's screaming and pushing. I stay, but all I know how to do is tell her to breathe and hold her other hand. When the baby cries Drew comes back in, he must have been just outside the door. Jenna breathes for a moment; Drew goes a little green again when Jenna delivers the placenta. Then the cord is cut, and the baby is taken to be cleaned.

"We know you're giving the baby up for adoption Jenna, do you want a picture before he's taken to the nursery?" The nurse asks.

"Yes," Jenna nods with her eyes full of tears, "I want a picture of my baby."

The nurse gently cradles the baby next to Jenna, she holds her son looking down at him with eyes full of love and pain. One of the nurses takes some pictures, Jenna kisses her son's forehead and then the nurse takes him back. The nurse quickly leaves the room with the baby and Jenna breaks down into tears.

Adam sits on the bed putting his arm around her, stroking her back gently. I take Jenna's hand, squeezing so she knows I'm here. Drew stands near his brother, a hand on Jenna's arm. Things are still going on between her legs, but she doesn't notice, she's in so much emotional pain right now I'm not sure she'd notice a bomb going off.

The doctors finish and leave the room, Jenna continues to sob with heartbreak and none of us know what to do. We just stand there letting her know we're here if she needs us. Slowly Jenna's tears begin to slow, though she doesn't stop crying all together. I'm feeling a little awkward being here, so I can only imagine how Drew is feeling. I decide stepping away from the room for a few minutes would probably be good for both of us.

"Drew come with me to get some water and coffee, I should call Alli too," I comment quietly.

"Yeah, sure, I should check in with Mom too," Drew nods.

"We'll be right back Jenna," I assure her. She doesn't acknowledge us at all, I'm sure she heard me though and Adam nods.

"You okay?" Drew asks as soon as we've exited Jenna's room.

"Yeah, it's just hard to see my friend like that. I know giving up her baby was the right thing, but now she's going to have to come to terms with that loss. I don't know how to help her, other than to be there for her. I can't even begin to imagine having to give up a child."

"Yeah, I feel bad for Jenna, I was trying to be supportive and all, but I'm not really friends with her. I mostly just feel out of place," Drew remarks scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"I know Adam is glad to have you here, and so am I. It's nice to have someone to step out of the room with me for a breath, and not have to feel guilty that I'm not in there."

Drew smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder sort of hugging me from the side. He calls his mom and I call Alli, she says she'll be done with her mom soon and they'll come to the hospital to see Jenna. Then Drew and I find some vending machines, we get some water and hot chocolate, Drew carries most of it back to the room.

"Alli will be here soon," I tell Jenna while Drew sets all the drinks on the rolling bedside table. Adam pours some water into a cup for Jenna, and then takes some hot chocolate.

"Thanks Clare, thanks all of you for being here. I'm really glad you were, my brother should be checking his phone soon and I know he'll come too."

"Of course, Jenna. I'm happy we were here with you," I smile.

"Clare it's getting close to dinner time, I'm sure your mom wants you home. I'm sure Audra wants you both home too. Alli is coming, and my brother, I'll be okay really. I just need some time," Jenna assures me.

"Drew you should get home, but I'm going to stay here with Jenna tonight," Adam asserts. Jenna flashes him the biggest grateful, admiring smile when he says this.

"We'll finish our hot chocolate and then I'll take Clare home on my way home. I'll tell Mom and Dad you're staying the night, I'm sure they'll understand," Drew says.

The room falls into silence again, Jenna is no longer crying, she's just staring at the wall blankly with her head on Adam's shoulder. Drew and I hang out sipping our hot chocolate in silence, no one sure of what to say, nothing we could say right now will take Jenna's pain. When Drew and I are done with our hot chocolate we toss the paper cups and say goodbye. I hug Jenna and Adam, telling them I'll be back in the morning. Drew hugs his brother and pats Jenna's arm, he tells them both to call him if they need anything. Drew and I leave the room going down to his car, once we're in and buckled he starts driving. I stare out the window as the events of the past several months start rushing through my mind. I'm so deeply lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice when Drew has parked. The first thing to bring me out of my thoughts is Drew touching my arm.

"You sure you're okay?" Drew questions. I look at him and now notice that we're now parked in front of my house.

"Yeah," I sigh, "just thinking back over the last few months. Seems like a lifetime ago that it was the first day of school, you and Adam were new to DeGrassi. My parents were still together, my father's affair still secret and their marriage problems didn't seem to be that bad. Mark, Owen and Bianca were still the bad kids from the ravine, and the new boy that drove the hearse and had piercing green eyes was captivating to me. In a few short months everything has turned upside down. My parents announced their divorce and dad's affair, Mark moved in and he's become more than a close a friend now. Eli became obsessive, jealous and suffocating, then endangered his own life just to see me again. There have been other good things aside from Mark moving in. Owen and Bianca are my friends now, and I'm glad I got to know you. I thought you were just a shallow, egotistical jock when I first met you."

"I can't blame you for that first impression, guess that's how I come off. I'm happy I got to know you too, I thought you were a stuck-up, brainy, prude when I first met you," Drew replies.

"I can't fault you for that, I take after my mom in trying to appear like everything is fine even when it's not. If it's chaos on the inside, then outside I'm going to be perfectly put together. Right now, I don't know how to feel. Honestly, I'm still kind of processing all that happened Friday night and the breakdown of my relationship with Eli."

"Understandable."

"My childhood home is being ripped apart to become brand new. It will be great when it's done, but still it's kind of hard to watch. My mom is sort of trying to erase all of my dad, she's already bought new furniture for her room, she's going to paint this weekend, and make it a completely different room. I understand why she needs to, but he's my dad and as angry as I am at him for the affair and walking out, I can't just forget him completely. If not for Mark I don't know how I would have made it through all of this. And, my other friends like Adam. Jenna just went through a major loss she's going to have to learn to cope with. I know her baby is still alive, but she carried him and bonded with him, she may never see him again. I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through, and I don't know hot wo help."

"Just do like you did today, be around in case she needs you. I'm pretty sure whatever Jenna is feeling she may not even know how people can help her, but knowing she has lots of people around her that are willing to help will go a long way," Drew advises.

"Thanks Drew," I smile, "you may not be book smart, but you really are smart and a good guy. Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem," he grins, "if you want a ride to the hospital in the morning give me a call."

"I will thanks," I smile getting out of the car. I wave to him as I unlock the door and he drives off.

"There you are Honey," Mom comments as I'm taking off my coat. "We were just discussing what to do for dinner. We thought about going to Swiss Chalet and then Wednesday night service at church."

"Sorry, Jenna had her baby I was at the hospital with her. Adam's still there, but Drew brought me home. Swiss Chalet sounds good, I'm going to change out of the clothes I wore to the hospital if we're going to church."

"I'm glad you could be there for Jenna Sweetie," Mom says hugging me.

"We all need to hop in quick showers, so you have time to change," Fitz tells me.

I change and the boys shower and change into clean clothes. I don't ask if Jake and Glen brought the clothes because they knew we were all going out tonight. It is possible that with the work they do they keep clean clothes in their truck.

"Were you in the delivery room?" Mom asks when we're all sitting down to eat.

"Yeah, along with Adam and Drew. The delivery wasn't too bad, it only took a few hours and Jenna was doing much better once she had an epidural. It was after the baby was born that was hard. She made the decision to give the baby up, she knows it was the right thing, but watching her have to let go of him, and that she may never see him again was heartbreaking."

"Of course, it was Honey, that must have been very hard for you to watch. It's good that you could be there for Jenna. Even though it was her decision it will be something that will take months or years to fully come to terms with," Mom comments.

"I'll go back to see Jenna in the morning, she has her brother, but she's going to need all her friends around her."

"Yes, she will really need her friends during this time. It's good that you can be there for her," Mom smiles. There's a short moment of silence while we eat before Mom changes the subject.

We linger at the restaurant a little before leaving for church and still get there early. The service is nice, but I find myself distracted still, thinking about all that's transpired since school began. After church we return to the house talking about the service, everyone liked it and I wish I had listened better, but my mind was so distracted. Glen and Jake leave almost as soon as we're back at the house, Glen says they'll be over early tomorrow. Mom says she's going to shower and go to bed, bidding Fitz and I goodnight as she goes upstairs. Mark and I go into the garage to get bottles of water from the case Mom bought before we go upstairs.

"Everything okay? You've been very quiet all evening, thinking about Jenna? Are you worried about her?" Mark questions.

"I am worried about Jenna, but I've been thinking about everything really. All that's happened since the school year began, and how everything's sort of gone upside down since then."

"It has been quite a year, and it's not even over yet," Mark replies.

"Yeah, I'm grateful you're here Mark, and that you're always there for me when I need you," I tell him linking my arms around his neck to hug him. He encircles his arms around me, and I find myself lingering in the hug, enjoying being in his arms.

 **Update soon will probably pick up Monday at school. Next story to be updated is** _ **Supernatural High.**_


	12. I Feel Upon My Lips a Taste of Honey

**ATTNETION READERS: Supernatural High is on hold indefinitely. I've never done it before and I hate putting stories on hold, but I have been struggling with that one. The chapters were taking a really long time to get up and that was causing delays for all the other stories. So, I opted to put that story on hold and start on** _ **We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts**_ **.**

 **Ch. 12 I Feel Upon My Lips a Taste of Honey**

 **(CLARE)**

"You okay?" Mark asks as we start walking into school Monday morning. Today is the official end to March Break.

"Just thinking about Eli," I sigh.

"If he tries anything you come find me or Owen or Drew even," Mark comments.

"I'll be okay, just worried about seeing him again after Friday night," I reply.

"I'll walk you to your locker," Mark says.

I smile and we walk inside, we see Jake at the secretary's desk and wave to him. He smiles at us, he must be getting his class list or his locker assignment. Mark walks me to my locker, but we don't see Eli and Adam is at his locker when we get there. Mark says he'll see us later and leaves me to go to his locker.

"Seen him yet?" Adam questions.

"No, I'm almost hoping he doesn't show up today, but I know I'll have to face him sometime," I reply as I open my locker.

Adam hugs me and stays with me, then we walk out to the foyer. I figure if I'm going to see Eli then I want to get it over with. We see Cece's car pull up and Eli gets out hobbling up the stairs with his cane. He walks in, looks at Adam and I but his face barely changes.

"Hi Adam, Edwards," Eli nods to us. His voice is dry and there's no emotion in it, rather than greeting one of his best friends and his ex he sounds like he's greeting a stranger on the street. Eli walks past us and I look at Adam.

"That was odd," Adam remarks.

"It looked like Eli, it sounded like Eli, but there was nothing there. Maybe he hates me now," I comment with a heavy breath.

"I doubt he hates you, and he didn't seem happy to see me either. He can't hate both of us, anyway Eli is not one to hide his emotions," Adam responds.

"That's true," I agree.

I'm still not super comforted by this thought, and I watch Eli as he continues hobbling down the hall. I don't have too much time to dwell on it though as I see Jenna coming in. She's still dealing with the aftermath of giving up her baby, and the emotional toll it's taken on her has been monumental. She spent a couple days in the hospital before being released. Adam stayed with her most of the time, and I went to see her in the hospital a few times. Adam and I spent most of weekend with her trying to cheer her up.

"Hi Beautiful, how do you feel?" Adam questions.

"A little better I guess, I still feel kind of empty, it's odd to miss someone so much and so completely. I keep trying to tell myself that the baby is going to a good home and will have a good life. It doesn't keep the hurt away though," Jenna says sadly. Adam hugs her and holds her tightly. He's still hugging her when Alli joins us, and we stay together, walking to class together when the bell rings.

While Jenna does seem to be happy to be around her friends and feel normal, she does remain a little sad all day. I don't see Eli again until lunch and he barely looks at me or Adam. It's like that the rest of the day, anytime I see Eli in the halls it's like he's looking through me, as though he doesn't care enough to even acknowledge my presence. By the end of school I've had enough.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I tell Adam when Eli looks through us again after school.

"He is acting strange," Adam comments coming with me to confront Eli.

"Hey guys," Eli nods to us while still looking at his locker.

"Hey guys? That's all you can say to us? A little over week ago you crashed your car just to get me to come see you and now all you can say is "Hey guys?" If you hate me then I understand but don't ignore Adam, he's one of your best friends Eli," I implore him.

"I don't hate you, either one of you Clare," Eli replies.

"Then what's going on Eli?" Adam asks.

"I was put on mood stabilizers in the hospital, I can't feel much of anything, they just make me pretty numb."

"Oh," I exhale feeling pretty lousy for jumping to conclusions. "Sorry Eli, I didn't know," I apologize.

"That's okay, you couldn't have known. I spent most of break talking to a psychiatrist, he thinks I have a mood disorder. He thinks I might be bipolar, but he wants to do a few more sessions before he makes a final diagnosis. I was kind of avoiding you both, the meds make me numb and kind of fuzzy, I didn't want you guys to worry," Eli explains.

"Hey at least you're seeing a psychiatrist and he's being cautious with a diagnosis. You're getting the help you need, that's a good thing Eli," Adam comments.

"Yeah, and I'm certain once your psychiatrist makes the correct diagnosis and gets you the correct meds you won't be so numb," I tell him in an encouraging tone.

"I hope so, this feels weird. Clare I'm sorry for the dance, for trying to push you. I was so afraid of losing you I held on too tight. I know you probably need some time, and I'm not in the best of places right now, but maybe we can try being friends again when things are better?" Eli asks with a hopeful and somewhat pleading tone.

"That would be nice Eli," I grin.

Eli smirks, Adam smiles and we part ways, all of us feeling much lighter now.

"You want to come over and do homework? That is I'm assuming there will be work going on at your house?" Adam questions.

"Yeah, Jake and Mark should be on their way over now, which means it will be very noisy at my house. So, I'd love to come over and do homework," I smile.

"We're just waiting on my brother now," Adam grins putting his arm around my shoulders.

"You called little bro?" Drew grins appearing behind us.

"Clare's coming over to do homework," Adam tells him.

"Cool, let's go," Drew replies.

We go to Drew's car and he makes the short drive back to their house. We go in through the basement I sit on the sofa, but the brothers get a snack first. I didn't see Audra's minivan so she must be out.

"Eli was acting a bit strange today," Drew comments after we've been doing homework a short time.

"He's on meds, mood stabilizers. He's under the care of a psychiatrist and he thinks Eli might be bipolar," Adam explains.

"Wow, that sucks," Drew responds.

"At least, he's getting help. I thought he hated me, knowing he's numb on meds sucks, but it's better than him hating me."

"Yeah, I was just happy to know why he seemed to be avoiding us," Adam comments.

"Man I hate chemistry, why did Mom make me take a university track course? I don't understand any of this," Drew huffs tossing his chemistry book onto the coffee table.

"Because Andrew you have to live up to your full potential," Adam comments mocking their mother's voice, and making us all laugh.

"You just need it explained in a way you can understand, we can help," I offer.

"What I need is a new brain," Drew huffs.

"Don't say that Drew, you're smart in your own way. Come on show us what you were working on, I'm sure we can help," Adam encourages his brother.

Drew sighs and grabs his textbook, he opens it to the chapter he was on and hands it to Adam. I look over the book with Adam and we break down what it says into sports metaphors so that Drew can understand. Once we put it into sports terms he's able to get it and finish his chemistry homework.

"Hi kids, will you be staying for dinner Clare?" Audra asks coming down the stairs.

"No, I had better get home, they should be done working soon," I reply.

"We'll take Clare home and return for dinner," Drew tells his mom.

Audra nods and I pack up my stuff, the brothers drive me home and I say I'll see them tomorrow. Jake and Glen's trucks are here, as is Mark's car, but Mom's car isn't here yet. I go inside and the guys seem to be cleaning up.

"Hey Clare," Mark grins.

"Hi, it still looks like a disaster down here."

"It'll start looking like a downstairs again soon. We're done for the day, you boys should clean up," Glen says.

I go upstairs with Mark and Jake following me. Jake goes into the washroom, Mark and I into our rooms. The only homework I have left to do is for communications technology and that won't take me very long. I hear Mom get home and a few minutes later she calls us all down the stairs. I exit my room at the same time as Mark, and Jake comes out of the washroom, we go downstairs together. Mom and Glen are standing very close together and exchanging an interesting look.

"Kids, Glen and I are going out to dinner," Mom says.

"You called us downstairs for that?" Jake inquires. I'm wondering the same, they've gone to dinner before.

"It's a date Son, we're dating," Glen clarifies.

Now it's the three of us that exchange a look. All of us silent for a few seconds.

"That's great Dad, about time you got back out there," Jake smiles.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you guys," I tell my mom forcing a grin on my lips. I'm honestly not sure how I feel, but Mom looks happy and I want to be happy for her.

"You guys are a cute couple," Mark says with a big grin on his lips.

"Thanks Kids," Mom exhales, "we thought you three might want to go out and get dinner together."

"Let's go to The Dot, I feel like a milkshake," I comment.

Returning upstairs I grab my purse, get my coat, and a few moments later the three of us are in Mark's car on the way to The Dot. We order and sit down at a table, Dave is here and I wave to him.

"So, are you really happy that our parents are dating?" Jake asks as we begin eating.

"I don't know, I like your Dad it's not that. In a lot of ways I'm still hurting from my dad walking out and announcing he was cheating. Mom looked happy and she deserves to be happy, I think I just need some time with it," I reply.

"I get it, it did seem pretty sudden, but I'm just happy my dad is dating again," Jake says.

"They have been spending a lot of time together recently with remodeling the house. Anyway, they both seem happy," Mark says.

"Yeah, and it's good I'm happy my mom is happy. It's just going to take me a little time I think. I'm not sure I ever really processed Dad announcing he was having an affair and walking out."

Mark hugs me from the side, and I give him an appreciative smile. Mark also changes the subject and begins talking to Jake about their media studies class. I'm not in the class, so I kind of tune them out and start thinking about Mom. I eat slowly while thinking and listening to the guys talk. When we do return home Mom and Glen aren't back yet, Jake has his own truck, but he sticks around. He and Mark are in most of the same classes, so Jake sticks around to do homework with Mark. They work in his room as there's really nowhere for them to work downstairs. I return to my own room to finish my own homework. Jake calls goodbye before he leaves, but Mom still isn't home yet. After I hear Jake leave there's a knock on my door, I know it has to be Mark.

"Come in," I call.

"You sure you're okay with your mom dating?" Mark asks.

"I don't know, I want to be happy for her, and she did look happy. It's just that it wasn't that long ago Dad announced the affair and walked out. I'm still hurting from it, and I know Mom must still be hurting from it all. I guess I'm worried that she's rushing into this, that she's doing it out of the pain Dad left, or because she's afraid to be alone. Neither of those are good reasons to be in a relationship."

"Why don't you talk to your mom? I'm sure if you express your concerns she'll listen," Mark encourages.

"I know, but she seemed so happy and I don't want to ruin that. I think I just need some time to get used to the idea myself. I also need to watch them together, I think if I watch them together I might be able to tell if Mom is doing it out of hurt, fear of being alone or only because she has real feelings for Glen."

"I still think you should talk to your mom, but if you want to talk, about anything, you know where I am," Mark tells me.

"I know, thanks Mark," I smile and kiss his cheek. I really don't know how I'd get through all this without you."

 **(FITZ)**

"You kids should go out again or order pizza. Glen and I are going out, don't wait up," Helen grins.

She and Glen have been dating for five days, or at least they told us they were dating five days ago. It's Friday night, Clare went with Adam to the basketball game after school, Jake and I came back to help on the downstairs. Clare got home about the same time her mom did, and I just finished getting cleaned up after a hard afternoon of work.

"I've got a date, see you tomorrow," Jake says grabbing his stuff. Helen leaves with Glen and I look at Clare.

"You want to order a pizza?" I question.

"Pizza sounds good," she replies. "We can eat in my room, I'll put a movie on the laptop. I'll be very happy when the downstairs is useable again," Clare comments.

"Yeah, me too. It's going to look really good though," I grin with pride because I've been working hard on it.

Clare smiles and starts setting up her laptop to play a movie, while I order pizza from my phone. Clare starts the movie and we sit back waiting for the pizza to arrive. When the doorbell rings Clare pauses the movie while I run down to get the pizza and pay for it. The delivery guy is a senior at North Park, I recognize him as a football player and wrestler.

Clare comes downstairs and as soon as she starts descending I see the guy watching her, by the look in his eyes he's watching her breasts bounce as she trots down the stairs. My instinct is to hit him, but I take a deep breath and refrain. Clare smiles at the guy and goes into the kitchen, she must be getting paper plates or napkins. I pay him including a small tip and then kind of push him out. Clare has napkins and a bottle of water, I grab a pop and we return to her room. I set the box between us, we eat and watch the rest of the movie. When the pizza is gone I put the box on the floor, Clare moves a little closer to me and puts her head on my chest, so I put my arm around her. When the movie ends I linger on her bed, I want to keep holding her, to stay, to be with her. When she starts to move I wonder if she's uncomfortable with me lingering here, even though I've held her before.

"I'm going to go shower," I comment and start to get up. Before I can stand from the bed she catches my arm, and then she catches my lips for a kiss.

For a second I'm too shocked to react, she doesn't break the kiss, in fact she parts her lips slightly and I relax into it. I comb my fingers into her hair, part my own lips, my tongue slides between them and caresses hers. We start to lie back on her bed together, our tongues fighting for dominance, her fingers caressing along my arm. We make out for a long time, I'm not sure I would have stopped, but when we hear the front door and know her mom is home we pull apart. I lock eyes with Clare, she's biting her lip and looking down with a soft smile.

"I'm going to go shower now," I comment when I hear her mom coming up the stairs.

I take the empty pizza box and open the door, Helen sees me emerging from Clare's room, she only smiles though. I'm not sure if she thinks Clare and I would never do anything other than eat pizza or talk. Or if seeing the pizza box in my hand assumes we were eating in Clare's room because there's nowhere to eat downstairs.

I take the pizza box downstairs to toss it and then return upstairs to shower. The only thing I can think about in the shower, actually the only thing I can think about all night is making out with Clare on her bed. Thankfully, we're so busy on Saturday working on the remodel that I don't think about it. Clare is gone all day too, she's out with Alli, since Adam is with Jenna on a date. Clare even sleeps at Alli's, I'm a little worried that she's avoiding me after the make out session.

I spend all night thinking about it, agonizing over it and what it may mean. I enjoyed the kissing, I really like Clare too. No, that isn't right, I'm in love with her, I know I am. I have to wonder though if Clare kissed me because she wanted to or was I just convenient? Does she feel the same way about me? I'd like to believe that she does, but I also worry what that means for me. Will I still be allowed to live here if Clare and I dating? I'm in love with Clare, but if I lose my home what will I do? I can't return to living with my Mom. I've never wanted something so much and at the same time wished it wasn't true.

"Fitz," Helen calls knocking on my door Sunday morning, "I'm meeting Glen and Jake at church. Would you like to come?"

"Uh, sure, I'll get dressed. I'll be ready soon," I call back.

I get dressed and ready, meeting Helen downstairs and ride with her to church. I wasn't paying much attention to the sermon, I tried, I listened to some of it. It's not even that the sermon was boring, I was just too distracted by thoughts of Clare. Thoughts of kissing her, how I feel about her, and what might happen to me if she returns the feelings and Helen finds out. I know Helen likes me, but if she knows I'm in love with Clare and sleeping in the room right next to her that may change things.

After church we go to brunch and then Helen leaves to run errands. I return with Jake and Glen to the house, I'm too busy working to think about Clare. It doesn't escape my attention that Clare doesn't return to the house until her curfew. I'm in my room, showered and exhausted, almost asleep when I hear her come in, but now I'm sure she's avoiding me. She must be avoiding me because of the make out session Friday night. I'm going to have to get her alone and confront her about it, and soon so that she doesn't keep avoiding me. Maybe I'll talk to her on the drive to school tomorrow.

 **(CLARE)**

"Hi Clare," Drew greets me when I come into the Torres basement late Sunday afternoon, "Adam's out with Jenna."

"Oh," I reply with a small sigh. "Is it okay if I hang out for a while anyway? Alli is out with Dave tonight."

I had spent all day Saturday with Alli and spent the night. I stayed and even helped her do chores this morning. When she said she was going out with Dave I said I was going home, I lied. I came to Adam's thinking I'd hang out with him, guess I should have called first.

"It's okay by me, I'm just watching a movie," Drew shrugs. I sit next to him on the sofa and look at the movie he's watching; it doesn't look like anything I'm interested in. It's still better than going home. "Is there a reason you aren't going home? Are they still working on the downstairs?" Drew inquires after a few moments of silence.

"Probably, but that's not why I'm avoiding home," I reply. Drew turns and cocks an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to elaborate. I sigh a little, but in a way Drew is probably the best person to tell. "Friday night Mark and I made out on my bed, for over two hours," I confess.

"Hot. So, you're avoiding home to not be around Fitz? Did you not want to make out with him or something?"

"No, just the opposite. I want to be with Mark, I have for a while. I really like him but…"

"But? But what? You really like him, he's crazy about you and he's not crazy like Eli. I fail to see an issue here." Drew says when I hesitate.

"He lives with me, that could be an issue. And, how do you know he's crazy about me? I kissed him, from what I know about guys if you start making out with them they probably won't push you away."

"A girl like you probably not, I guarantee if you walked up to Owen tomorrow and kissed him he'd kiss back. I also guarantee for as much as Fitz has changed, and even though Owen is his friend Fitz would then hit Owen. He would hit Owen because he's crazy about you."

"You still haven't explained how you know this information, unless Mark told you," I comment.

"He didn't have to, it's obvious how he feels about you. And, if you feel the same I still fail to see a problem."

"Because we live together, and I have no idea how my mom will take it."

"Maybe, before worrying how your mom will take it you should talk to Fitz," Drew advises.

"Yeah, I know I should. I'll do it tomorrow, I'm just not ready to do it tonight," I sigh.

"Well, like I said you can hang out here, but you can't sleep over. Mom wouldn't allow that, you're going to have to face Fitz sometime tonight."

"I know," I exhale. I'll just hang out with Drew until I absolutely have to get home. Drew is surprisingly good company, he doesn't ask any questions, but does help distract me. We watch movies all afternoon, he orders pizza for us for dinner. When Bianca calls he goes upstairs and lets me watch the movie without him talking, and returns when he's done. "I suppose I should head home, my curfew is soon," I comment when the movie ends.

"I can drive you home," Drew offers.

"Thanks," I smile back even though I had intended to walk home very slowly.

"We can stop at The Dot first for coffee and you can delay that talk with Fitz a little bit longer."

"Thanks Drew," I laugh.

We grab our jackets and Drew goes upstairs to get the keys to the minivan, since Adam has his car. He drives us to The Dot and we get coffee. He even sits with me at the café and drinks coffee with me until the very last second before I have to get home.

"Thanks for today Drew, it was exactly what I needed," I smile kissing his cheek when he pulls up to my house.

"No problem Clare, you were good company. You really do need to talk to Fitz though."

"I will. Goodnight Drew, I'll see you tomorrow."

Drew waits until I'm inside before driving off, Mom comes out of her room to greet me. I say hi, and then tell her I'm going to shower. I don't want to talk with her very long because I don't want Mark to come out of his room. Yes, I'm avoiding him. I take a long shower only getting out when the water begins to turn cold. I stay in the washroom to get ready for bed, and sleep fitfully all night long as I go over and over what to say to Mark tomorrow.

I groan when my alarm goes off, getting up slowly and ready for school slowly. There's not much to eat, and the kitchen isn't very useable, so we have to get breakfast from school or The Dot. I smile when I see Mark, but I don't say anything. Mark doesn't say anything either, in fact we drive in silence to The Dot, the first time either of us speaks is to order. We take our coffee and pastries back to the car and he drives us to the school. We both sit there in silence for a moment before both breaking the silence at the same time.

"Clare…"

"Mark…"

We laugh at our overlapping words. I take a breath looking away from Mark and tugging my lower lip between my teeth briefly before looking back at him.

"You first," I insist.

"Kissing you Friday night, it was amazing. It was like a dream come true for me, I like you Clare, more than like you I'm falling in love with you. I want to be with you Clare, and I hope the kissing means you want the same. I would do anything to be with you, but I'm also scared of getting kicked out when your mom finds out about us, if there is an us?" He asks hopefully, but his tone is laced with fear and apprehension.

"I'm not falling in love with you, not yet anyway, but I do care about you deeply Mark. I do like you and I want there to be an us. I wouldn't have kissed you or made out with you for so long if I didn't want to be with you. I'm also afraid of what Mom will do when she finds out about us. I don't want you to be kicked out or for her to forbid us from seeing each other. So, maybe for now we should stay a secret," I tell him.

Mark smiles big and combs his fingers into my hair. "I can do secret," he says with his eyes sparkling with bliss before he brings our lips together.

 **Update soon will pick up from here, this story is drawing to a close as well. It actually probably will not reach 15 chapters. Replacing this will be** _ **I Wanna Be Your Man like No Other Can**_ **, a Flare friends with benefits story. The next story to go up is** _ **We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts**_ **.**


	13. This End a New Beginning

**Last chapter guys I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Ch. 13 This End a New Beginning**

 **(FITZ)**

"I guess we shouldn't walk into school holding hands," I comment as I park in the student parking lot. I make the comment because Clare's been holding my hand on the whole drive to school. Last night we confessed our true feelings for each other, we became a couple. Except that we're the only two that know about it because Clare's afraid of her mom finding out.

"No, I don't want to hide from everyone, and that would be too hard anyway. I want our friends to know, and I think they'll be really happy for us. We should talk to Jake though, he's the only one that's at school and the house."

I grin and steal a kiss from her before we get out of the car and walk into school. We're not holding hands now, we're walking close together, but that's not odd at this point. We saw Jake's truck when we pulled in, so we just go looking for him, we find him in the hall with Katie.

"Hey Jake, can we talk to you a minute please?" Clare requests.

"Uh sure, I'll see you at lunch Katie," he says. She smiles and walks off, we don't really want to talk in the hallway, so we go into an empty classroom. "So, what's up?" Jake asks after I close the door.

"Mark and I are a couple now, we don't want to hide at school, but we're not telling my mom yet. Or your dad for that matter, since he'd probably tell my mom. She's calmed down a lot, but Mark lives with us and I don't know how my mom will react," Clare explains.

"I won't tell them, but honestly I'm surprised it took you two this long to start dating," Jake remarks.

"I think it's because we live together, I denied my feelings for a long time," Clare replies.

"I wasn't, just afraid of telling Clare or showing her how I felt. Worried that it would comprise my living situation or the friendship we had," I respond.

Jake grins and we leave the classroom, Clare and I have to visit our lockers. She says she'll see me at lunch, and I walk to my locker with a grin stretching my lips as far as they'll go.

"You look awfully happy," Bianca remarks. She's standing with Drew at his locker, and Owen is at his, so I can tell them all at once.

"Clare and I are a couple now," I inform them.

"It's about damn time," Owen replies.

"Yeah, we had bets going, I think Adam won," Drew says.

"It probably would have happened sooner, but we're afraid of telling Clare's mom. We're just not sure how she's going to react since I live there. Helen still doesn't know, but we did talk to Jake."

"Hey, at least you're official now. I'm sure you two will find a way to tell her mom soon," Owen comments and I nod.

We hang in the hallway until the bell rings, Bianca kisses Drew and waves to the rest of us. Drew, Owen and I walk to homeroom together, Jake is also in this class with us and smiles as he sits down. Media studies and auto shop go by pretty quickly and then it's lunch time, after Owen and I wash up from auto shop we stash our backpacks in our lockers. It's easy to find Clare because she's with Adam, Jenna, Drew and Bianca near my locker. The seven of us eat together in the caf, Alli and Dave join us as well. Everyone knows Clare and I are a couple now, but also know not to tell her mom.

Clare goes to Adam's to do homework since we're still working on the downstairs. Though the destruction part is done, but now we're rebuilding things. We started with the kitchen which will be done and completely useable by the end of the week. It's sort of useable now, the sink works, and the new appliances, but there's no cabinets or countertops. We'll be working on installing cabinets today. It's hard work and I'm very tired by the time Helen has dinner ready, Clare returns right in time for dinner. Jake and Glen leave after dinner; Clare stays downstairs with me while I do my homework.

"I'm going to shower before bed if you want the washroom first?" I ask her when go upstairs.

"Thanks," she smiles.

"Night," I grin leaning in to kiss her, but she turns her head. I pull back wondering what I did wrong.

"My mom might still be awake," she whispers and then disappears into the washroom.

I go into my room feeling slightly dejected. I really didn't mind being secret, but being secret and living together is probably not going to be so easy. That's how it goes most of the week, we see each other in the mornings, though Clare almost ignores me when here mom is around. We drive to school holding hands, have some time together at school, and she does homework at Adam's almost every afternoon. When her mom isn't home it's like Clare can't get enough of me, even when Jake is here she'll kiss me in the halls, when no one is here we're making out in my bedroom or hers usually. When her mom is home Clare won't so much as kiss my cheek, even though she did it several times before we were ever dating. I want to be with Clare, I don't even mind being secret from her mom, though it's not my favorite thing. What gets to me is living together and keeping the secret from her mom. It's hard to hide when you're all in one house.

"We should go out tonight, a date," I tell Clare as we walk into school Friday morning.

"That sounds nice, I'm sure Mom and Glen will go out," she smiles.

"Yeah, and Jake has a date with Katie, we can go as soon as I'm done with Glen and Jake this afternoon," I tell her.

"I'll see you at lunch," she smiles kissing me before going off to her locker.

I've never really taken a girl on a date, not a real date, I usually just take them to the ravine or something. Clare deserves more than that though, and I'm better than that now. Dinner and a movie seems so standard and boring, I guess we could do that, but I want something better. Luckily for me when I get to my locker I find Drew alone at his.

"Hey Drew, I need some ideas for dates, I'm taking Clare out tonight. And, don't say dinner and a movie, I want something more creative," I remark.

"You haven't been out with a girl before?" Drew questions cocking an eyebrow.

"Before Clare my dates usually consisted of taking girl's to the ravine or sneaking into the movies," I reply.

"Well, when my family is gone I like to have Bianca over and cook for her. Although, you two already live together. It's getting warmer out you could do dinner at one of the restaurants near the water, they can be a bit pricey and the food isn't always fantastic, but it's decent and you have a great view. Then after you can walk down by the water, get dessert and cuddle up," Drew grins.

"That's perfect, thanks," I smile back just as Bianca comes over.

"What's perfect?" She inquires.

"Fitz needed some date ideas," Drew tells her.

"Ooh, first real date. I don't think Vegas Night counts," Bianca replies.

"I blackmailed Clare into that date and then got poisoned by Eli, it definitely doesn't count," I nod.

Bianca and Drew laugh, I close my locker just as Owen joins us. I spend whatever time I'm not in class looking at restaurants in the area with a water view. I compare prices, menu and reviews before settling on one, then I call and make a reservation.

After school I drive Clare and I home, she goes up to her room and I spend a couple hours working with Jake and Glen on the house. Jake leaves for his date with Katie by five, Glen uses Helen's shower before the two of them go out. After her parents leave I shower and get ready for dinner, Clare must have already been ready or been getting ready in her room. When I come out of the washroom she's ready to go.

"You look great," I smile.

"Thanks, you look very handsome. Where are we going tonight?" She questions.

"Well, first we have dinner reservations," I reply.

Clare smiles and we go out to my car. The restaurant doesn't look that great from the front, but once we're seated and we see the water and the sun beginning to set it's all worth it.

"What a beautiful view, this is so romantic Mark," Clare grins leaning over the table to kiss me.

"I'd love to take credit, but I got some advice from Drew," I confess.

Clare smiles and I look at the menu, it's a little pricey, but I tell Clare to get whatever she wants. After a romantic dinner and watching the sunset we walk along the water, get some coffee and cookies from a diner. We eat by the water watching the moon and stars reflecting in the water, and the boats in the distance. We get home just before curfew, but Helen is still out. Clare pulls me into her room and we make out on her bed until Clare hears her mom get home.

"You need to get to your room before she finds you in here," Clare insists pushing at me.

"I've been in your room before when it was late," I remind her.

"It's different now," Clare insists pushing at me again.

I sigh as I get up and slip from her room to mine. I love being with Clare, but I hate having to hide, from just her mom and Glen. This doesn't feel right, it stays on my mind all night and I have trouble sleeping. I don't see Clare at all Saturday, I spend the whole day working with Glen and Jake downstairs. Clare spends the day out with her mom and then she's at Alli's for the night. She returns Sunday in time to go to church with us. I do listen to the sermon, but I'm also thinking about my relationship with Clare. After church we go to lunch with Jake and Glen.

"Glen and I are going to run some errands, last minute things for the downstairs," Helen tells us after lunch.

"I'm going to go see Katie," Jake speaks up.

"I'm going to Adam's; you want to come?" Clare asks me.

"Actually, there's something else I want to do, but I'll drop you off."

Clare and I get in my car; Jake is taking his dad's truck since Glen is going with Helen. I take Clare to Adam's and then return to the church. It seems kind of quiet and empty now, but I find the pastor in his office.

"Can I talk with you a minute?" I request.

"Of course, Fitz please sit down," he says. I close the door and sit on the other side of his desk.

"You know I'm living with Helen and Clare," I comment and he nods. "Well, I've had feelings for Clare for a while now, and she recently confessed feelings for me. We're dating now, and I'm extremely happy, and I think she is too. The thing is she's afraid of how her mom will react, so we haven't told Helen yet. I don't want to be kicked out of the house, but having to hide from Helen doesn't feel right," I tell him.

"I agree that you should be honest with Helen. I know she can be intense at times, but she has a good heart and I can't imagine she'd kick you out for something like making her daughter happy. Clare is very bright and mature, and even in the short time I've known you I've seen a change for the better. Living with Helen and Clare, perhaps even coming to church has helped."

"I think it has, thanks Pastor," I smile.

I leave his office feeling much better, and determined that we should tell Helen. When I get home no one is here yet, I have some time to myself thinking about what to tell Clare, and then what we should say to Helen. When Clare texts asking if I can pick her up from Adam's I tell her that I'll be right there and leave the house again.

"Hi Adam, hey Drew," I greet the brothers when I come into the basement.

"Hey Fitz," they greet me.

"See you tomorrow," Clare says as she gets up. The brothers wave, and Clare and I go out to my car.

"We need to tell your mom about us. I know you're afraid of how she'll react, but I don't like hiding it from her. Besides which we live together and it's really hard to hide our relationship when we all live together," I tell Clare as I start driving home.

"I know you're right," Clare sighs. "I'm just so worried that she'll kick you out or something. I don't like hiding either, and I'm so afraid of being caught that I'm nervous whenever Mom is home. Jake and Glen are staying for dinner tonight, it's probably a good night to tell her."

I smile and Clare takes my hand. We haven't told Helen yet, but I already feel like a burden's been lifted. Helen and Glen are both home when we get there, we say hi and go up to Clare's room to make out until we're called down to dinner.

"Mom," Clare ventures when the five of us are sitting down to eat, "there's something we need to tell you. Mark and I are dating, please don't freak out or kick him out. We really care about each other and I don't want him to leave."

"I've had feelings for Clare for a very long time Helen. When you took me in I kind of pushed them away, but I couldn't deny them."

"I did the same, well sort of. My true feelings for Mark developed after he moved in, but I couldn't have made it through these last few months without him."

We both wait for Helen to say something, but she remains silent. The silence worries us both and Clare takes my hand under the table.

"I think they make a great couple," Jake says and we smile at him.

"You won't kick Mark out will you Mom?" Clare asks in a pleading tone, and it seems to snap Helen out of it.

"No Honey, no Fitz's home is here with us. He's been a godsend and I wouldn't dream of kicking him out. I'm just a little surprised, although I guess I shouldn't be, I know you too have become very close. There will be some ground rules of course, but I am happy for both of you," Helen smiles. Both Clare and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What are the ground rules?" Clare asks.

"You must be in your own room by ten, and though we do live together you are not married. You need to be respectful, of each other and the household."

"We can do that," I nod. Although I'm not too sure that we'll actually be in our own rooms by ten. We help clean up after dinner, Glen stays but Jake leaves, Clare and I go up to her room. "That wasn't so bad, your mom is even happy for us," I smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad we told her and no more hiding," Clare grins before smashing her lips to mine.

 **(CLARE)**

"Kids, we have an announcement," Mom says just after we sit down to eat.

It's Saturday evening, junior prom is next week and I'm going with Mark. It's been one month and fifteen days since Mom found out that Mark and I are a couple. We rarely obey the rule about being in our rooms by ten, but we've never done anything other than make out, sometimes Mark just holds me in bed. Mom is happy for us and she loves Mark, and she knows how good he is for both of us.

The downstairs was totally finished a few weeks ago, it was nice to have the downstairs again and it looks amazing. The brand new kitchen and redesigned living room are great. Even though the downstairs is complete Glen and Jake are still over a lot. Speaking of happy couples, Mom and Glen are very happy together.

"I've asked Helen to marry me and she said yes," Glen informs us.

"That's great, congratulations," Mark smiles.

"Congratulations," Jake and I say together.

"We're thinking a small ceremony here at the house in August, just the closest friends and family. Jake and Glen will be moving in next weekend," Mom says and Mark tenses up a little. "Don't worry Mark you're not going to lose your home, and this is your home," Mom assures him.

"We'll go up and look at the room after dinner, I'm fairly confident we can get two beds in there comfortably. We could also do bunk beds," Glen remarks.

"Cool," Mark and Jake say at the same time. We finish dinner and then everyone goes up to Mark's room, what will soon be Jake and Mark's room.

"A bed on this wall and one on that wall would work and still leave you some room. We could build a custom desk for under the window that would fit both of you."

"Sounds good to me," Mark says.

"Yeah, that would work," Jake nods.

"I'll draw up some plans tonight, and we can start building the desk after church tomorrow," Glen says. He and Mom go downstairs, Jake and Mark stay in the room looking around, I stay with them.

"Well, I won't need to worry about having a girl in here since you two can use Clare's room," Jake comments and the three of us laugh.

Glen has plans drawn up in a few minutes, both Jake and Mark approve them. They talk about a few more things concerning the room, Jake and Glen moving in, what Jake and Glen will be getting rid of. When Jake and Glen leave Mom says goodnight and goes up to her room. Mark and I go into my room, I pull him to my bed and he holds me close.

"Are you really okay with sharing a room with Jake?" I question.

"I don't mind sharing a room with Jake, I've shared a room before and Jake is nothing like Steve. We've become friends while working on the downstairs, I think we'll be just fine. Besides as Jake pointed out I'll probably be in here most of the time," Fitz grins before taking my lips in a sweetly passionate kiss.

The next few weeks seem to fly by, Mark and I go to junior prom, Jake and Glen move in, and the wedding planning begins. Once school is out Mark and I enjoy the summer with our friends. BBQ's on the beach, parties, lots of hanging in Adam's basement. Adam and Jenna are dating happily, and Owen meets a nice girl at lifeguard training.

When the day of Mom and Glen's wedding arrives it's a beautiful day. Mom looks incredibly happy and incredibly lovely in her dress, and Glen looks very handsome. Jake and Mark also look very handsome in their suits. I got a beautiful red dress, and Mark tells me I look very beautiful and sexy in it.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Helen and Glen are incredibly happy," Mark says as we begin dancing.

"They are," I smile putting my head on Mark's chest. Dancing happily in his arms, my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, I begin to picture our wedding. I know now that I'm in love with Mark, very much in love with Mark.

And to think it all began with Mark blackmailing me into a date.

 **That does it for this story, hope you enjoyed it. Replacing this will be** _ **"I Wanna be Your Man Like No Other Can"**_ **a Flare FWB story. Next story to be updated is** _ **"We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts".**_


End file.
